December Air
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: Kaoru is a college student that almost freezes to death in the December air before a mysterious young man comes and saves her. After Kaoru falls in love with the mystery man, she, Misao, and all their friends are determined to find him! KxK COMPLETED!
1. December Air

December Air  
  
Author's Notes: OH NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE! Jeez, that's it, after I publish the 9,000 fics I have buzzing in my head, I have to get to work on completing them!  
  
This fic is a futuristic fic on Rurouni Kenshin, a KxK fic of course! ^.^ What other pairing is there? Reader: Aoshi and Kaoru? Me: NO! (-evil \_/  
  
Note: This fic will be played with the following ages.  
  
Kaoru: 18  
  
Misao: 18  
  
Sanosuke: 20  
  
Megumi: 20  
  
Mysterious Stranger(lol): 22  
  
Yahiko: 11  
  
Aoshi: 22  
  
Tsubame: 11  
  
I know these ages aren't correct! Please do not beat me up, it must be this way for the fic to work.  
  
Now, please, forget my ranting and enjoy the fic!  
  
***  
  
December Air by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-chan  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, an 18-year old college freshmen, waited eagerly for her class to end. This lecture, given by Prof. Wakamaru, was especially boring, and she was eager to get back to her dorm. She stared wistfully outside the window at the falling snow.  
  
"Wake up Kaoru, or Wakamaru's gonna catch you," Misao, Kaoru's dorm mate and best friend, whispered to her, making sure not to draw too much attention.  
  
"I know," Kaoru whispered back, "But this is SOOOOOO boring. I only took this class because you said you were going to."  
  
"Yeah," Misao gave an exasperated sigh, "Things always sound more fun on paper."  
  
"Looks like time is up," Kaoru and Misao nearly cheered as Prof. Wakamaru closed his book and looked up at the clock, "You are all dismissed. Have a nice weekend, and don't forget your jacket. It's cold outside."  
  
Kaoru watched the snow falling outside as she and Misao filed out of the room with the other students. Misao eagerly chatted away about her newest crush, Aoshi Shinomori, a Senior.  
  
"And he's tall, and dark and handsome, and so calm and reserved," Misao rambled on and on about how nice and wonderful Aoshi was. Kaoru didn't pay much attention as she watched the snowflakes cover the ground outside and fall through the cold December air.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kaoru ignored the voice, "Kaoru? Kaoru are you even listening to me?"  
  
Kaoru came out of her trance to see Misao looking very upset at her, "I was talking about Aoshi and you weren't even listening!"  
  
"Sorry Misao," Kaoru laughed, putting her hands up in front of her as if to block off Misao's anger, "I was just watching the snow outside."  
  
"Yeah right," Misao smirked, "You're just hiding that jealous look on your face."  
  
"OH YEAH?!" Kaoru grabbed Misao's ponytail and pulled, making Misao squeal with pain.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding," Misao laughed, rubbing the sore spot on her head where Kaoru had pulled, "What's so interesting about the snow anyway?"  
  
Kaoru was a little taken aback by the question, not knowing exactly how to answer, "I...I...I don't know...it just...just...seems peaceful that's all."  
  
"I guess," Misao looked at the window thoroughly, as if trying to find something special in it that only Kaoru could see.  
  
"I love December," Kaoru smiled to Misao, "Miraculous things can happen."  
  
***  
  
Finally, Kaoru and Misao reached the exit of the door. When they stepped outside, a harsh wind caught them, and Kaoru felt so cold she thought her arms would freeze off. She looked down and noticed a horrific fact. Her jacket was gone! She must have left it in the room.  
  
"Misao!" she called to Misao who was already ahead of her, "I forgot my jacket, you go ahead without me."  
  
"You sure?" Misao's forehead scrunched up, giving her a worried expression.  
  
"I'll be fine, it's just a short walk," Kaoru laughed, and as soon as Misao nodded, she went back inside.  
  
She walked through the corridors, noticing that they were close to empty. Almost everyone's classes were done for the day, and the night classes were held in another building. She ran to the room she had been in and turned the knob.  
  
It was locked! "Oh no!" Kaoru desperately tried to jiggle the knob, filled with the false hope that it would open with enough jiggling. "Okay Kaoru," Kaoru sighed, "It's okay. Just find a janitor that has a key to the room, that's all, no big deal."  
  
Kaoru searched all over the building, but it was completely deserted. No one was left, and by the time she had finished searching, it was already almost 8:00 and completely pitch dark outside.  
  
"Oh this is bad," Kaoru felt sweat developing on her forehead. She knew that she would freeze if she tried to walk back to the dorm, but she had no other choice, she had to go.  
  
As Kaoru stepped out of the doors, a huge gust of wind caught her, and she stumbled off the stairs into the cold snow. She felt a twinge of pain as cold, biting snow found its way under her shirt and into her pants. She felt her socks becoming soaked, and when she stood up, a piece of ice was stuck to her face.  
  
After wiping off the ice, Kaoru was colder then ever before. As she walked down the sidewalk, she felt her arms go numb from the snow that had melted and left her freezing, and her legs were starting to feel the effects too.  
  
"I'm...so...cold," she breathed out, making a cloud in front of her face. "I don't know if I can make it." As she rounded the corner, she felt her legs go numb, and she couldn't move any farther. Kaoru was becoming seriously frightened. Could she actually die out here? Would no one find her until it was too late? Would Misao worry about where she was, and look for her, only to find her blue iced body lying in the snow that she had loved so much?  
  
"Here," Kaoru turned her head around to see a strange man taking off his jacket and putting it on her arms. The man had red long hair, purple eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He zipped up the jacket for her and she felt instantly incredibly warm. Her arms became less numb and the heat started to go to her legs. "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket, that you shouldn't," the man said as he gave her a scarf from his neck, "It's about 10 degrees."  
  
Kaoru stared, dumbfounded, at the man. He wrapped the scarf around her neck, and she realized they were very close. Finally he stepped away and all Kaoru could mutter was, "Thank...you."  
  
"It's no problem," he smiled and walked off in the other direction. It only occurred to Kaoru to ask him his name after he had gone.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru! BAKA, BAKA!" Misao stood crying at the door when Kaoru came in, her cheeks flushed, "I was about to call the police, I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm fine Misao," Kaoru laughed and walked in, "I just nearly froze to death."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Misao yelled and Kaoru smiled warmly at her friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Kaoru gave Misao a hug and let her cry over her shoulder, "Thank you so much for caring about me."  
  
"I was so scared," Misao whimpered between sobs, "That I had lost the sister I never had."  
  
***  
  
That night, after warming up with hot chocolate, fuzzy slippers, and a fire in their fireplace(they had an expensive dorm) Kaoru told Misao about the man who had given her the jacket that saved her life.  
  
"AND YOU JUST LET HIM GET AWAY?!" Misao screamed into Kaoru's ear.  
  
"Well I was," Kaoru stammered, embarrassed, "taken aback that's all, it didn't occur to me."  
  
"DIDN'T OCCUR TO YOU?! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS!"  
  
Kaoru blushed furiously and thought to herself, 'Baka, baka, baka! How could you let him get away?' But she just said to Misao, "You're being silly."  
  
"You said it yourself!" Misao grabbed Kaoru's hands, "In December, miraculous things happen! Well, Kaoru, maybe that was YOUR miraculous thing!"  
  
Kaoru looked deeply at Misao, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Let me see the jacket!" Misao held out her hand and Kaoru got the jacket that was hanging near the fire, drying. She handed it to Misao, and Misao looked at the emblem on the jacket, "I knew it!" Misao giggled, "He goes to our school!" she pointed to the emblem on the jacket, "See?"  
  
Misao was right, the emblem on the jacket was their school's. "What did he look like?" Misao asked, interested.  
  
"Well," Kaoru traced her mind for the image of her rescuer, "He had long red hair in a ponytail, and purple eyes, and..." she thought for a second, then it came to her, "and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek."  
  
Misao sighed, "That's not much to go on, but it doesn't matter! We've just GOT to find him!"  
  
Kaoru started to nod, but then stopped herself. 'This is all a silly dream,' Kaoru sighed, 'Nothing like this happens in real life.' "Misao?" Kaoru asked, interrupting Misao's defiant speech.  
  
"What is it Kaoru?"  
  
"I think I should just leave it," Kaoru sighed standing up.  
  
"How can you?!" Misao's eyes bugged out of her head, "He could be the one!"  
  
"But Misao," Kaoru started to go into her room, "What if he just gave me the jacket out of pity? What if he gave it to me, intending to never see me again? What if..." Kaoru found hot tears coming to her eyes, "What if he already has a girlfriend?! Or even a wife?"  
  
Crack!  
  
Misao's hand hit hard across Kaoru's face. Kaoru felt the red spot on her face where Misao had slapped her.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Misao screamed, "How can you just let someone like him get away from you because of the doubts you have in your heart?!" Kaoru saw that Misao's eyes were forming their own tears, and she choked, fighting them back, "How can you let something that you aren't even sure of decide if you want to go after the one that you may fall in love with!" Kaoru gasped and Misao smiled, "And I'd even guess that you're already in love with him."  
  
Kaoru's tears continued to fall, but she hugged Misao and they both cried, "You're right," Kaoru laughed and smiled defiantly, "I have to find him!"  
  
***  
  
The next day Kaoru told Yahiko, the paper boy that always came in the morning, about the man who had given her the jacket.  
  
"You could have been killed," Yahiko looked very worried, "YOU UGLY IDIOT!"  
  
"How dare you call me ugly!" Kaoru's face became red and she started to chase Yahiko around the room. Misao laughed at the two.  
  
"Anyway Yahiko," Misao explained, "We need you to find out if anyone around here knows this guy!" Misao took out a piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal a drawing that Kaoru had made of the man, "It's super important!"  
  
"Why should I?" Yahiko pouted, mad that he was stuck doing the dirty work.  
  
"Because this could be Kaoru's true love! Don't you want to help?!" Misao and Kaoru both gave him wide eyes and he sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine," he sighed and Kaoru and Misao punched their fists in the air in victory, "I'll do it, but only because ugly desperately needs a boyfriend."  
  
Kaoru was about to pounce on him when Misao, quickly sensing danger, pulled her back. Yahiko, ready to get away from Kaoru as soon as possible ran outside with the rest of his papers.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder if Yahiko found anything..." Kaoru bit her nails nervously, while she paced around the room.  
  
"I'm sure he'll find something," Misao smiled, "Someone on campus has to know him."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! Two loud knocks came on Misao and Kaoru's door, and Kaoru bolted up to grab the knob, "Maybe Yahiko found something, or maybe even him!"  
  
She grab the knob, turned it violently and flew open the door, "FIND ANYTHING YAHIKO?!" she yelled running forward only to run into Sanosuke and his tacky "Evil" jacket.  
  
"Sanosuke?" Kaoru rubbed her head and saw that not only Sanosuke, but Megumi was there as well.  
  
"Yeah," Sanosuke stepped inside and helped Kaoru up, "It's us. Yahiko told us about Jacket man."  
  
"Ahh, it seems that finally the tanuki girl has got a tanuki guy to go with," Megumi laughed and Kaoru shot her a nasty look.  
  
"But seriously, missy," Sanosuke laughed at the two, shooting daggers at one another, "We're glad that you finally have someone."  
  
"You mean missed someone," Kaoru sighed, "I can't believe I let him get away like that!"  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Sanosuke reassured her, "I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later."  
  
"How about sooner rather than later?" the group turned around to see a panting Yahiko in the door. Kaoru's face lit up and he smirked holding up a paper. After he had gained his breath back, he held up the paper and folded it open for them all to see, "I know where we can find him!"  
  
***  
  
Hooray! Complete! PLEASE R and R, I don't think this is one of my best works, but I'm still learning. If you have constructive criticism, please share it with me so I can improve for later stories! ^.^  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Until then, Ciao for now! 


	2. Late December Feelings

Late December Feelings  
  
Author's Notes: OOOH! So many good reviews! I am sooooooo happy! Here's a personal thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Allin656: Thanks so much for the compliment! And don't worry, there will be NO TOMOE! I HATE TOMOE, I HATE, I HATE I HATE! does the "I hate Tomoe dance, only to notice that everyone on fanfiction.net is watching her. Heh...heh...  
  
The evil witch: Thanks for the great start-off compliment! It really helps me get down to the second chapter.  
  
Trapedangel: Okay, okay I'll add more ;;; you don't have to grovel. Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers, sorry if I missed some! I promise to get you in the next chapter! Here's the second chapter!  
  
"How about sooner rather than later?" the group turned around to see a panting Yahiko in the door. Kaoru's face lit up and he smirked holding up a paper. After he had gained his breath back, he held up the paper and folded it open for them all to see, "I know where we can find him!"  
  
Later that day, Yahiko and everyone else crowded around Misao and Kaoru's small coffee table to look over the information Yahiko had found.  
  
"I couldn't find much," Yahiko sighed as he unfolded the paper, "It was like nobody knew who he was. Like some mystery man," Yahiko made a spooky face and wiggled his fingers on the word "mystery," "But I finally found out that he's on the Kendo team! And their next match is today at 3:00! We can find out who he is!"  
  
"That's great Yahiko!" Kaoru gave Yahiko a gigantic hug, making him gasp for air, "Thanks so much!"  
  
"Well I'm coming to the match too," Yahiko mumbled, once Kaoru had finally let him go.  
  
"And us," Megumi stated, pointing to her and Sanosuke.  
  
"And you KNOW I'm going!" Misao smirked, "Someone will have to marry you if you decide to get hitched right on the spot!"  
  
"MISAO!" Kaoru quickly threw a book at Misao to make her shut up and everyone laughed.  
  
"C'mon," Yahiko stood up, "The match is starting in less then an hour!"  
  
The gang, unfortunately, had to shove through a mob of people, just to get into the entrance and get seats. Kaoru made sure that the jacket, which she had brought along, didn't get damaged. Once they finally got in, they grab five available bleacher seats and waited for the match to start.  
  
"Man, this place is a mob house!" Misao grumbled, "Why is the Kendo team so popular?"  
  
"It's rumored they have really hot guys on their team," Megumi giggled, "Notice how almost ¾ of the people are girls? Also, they're really good, best in the nation."  
  
"Look, they're pinning up the matches!" Yahiko pointed to a board high above them that had all the matches listed on them. There were 7 matches total,(I've never seen a real Kendo match, so I don't know how many matches there are. ;;; Sorry.) with two competitors per match. Kaoru scanned the list. There was no way she could tell unless she saw him. She wondered which name was his.  
  
"OHMIGOSH, LOOK!" Misao stuffed Kaoru's head down to point at the sign, "LORD AOSHI'S ON THE KENDO TEAM TOO! NOW I GET TO SEE HIM KICK BUTT!"  
  
Sanosuke's temple throbbed at Misao screaming at the top of her lungs, but still looked at the board. One name stood out to him, "Saitoh Hajime." For some reason, he didn't like that name much...(Ahh why not throw in a little Saitoh?)  
  
"Who else is on the board..." Megumi looked over, "Soujirou Seta, isn't he the famous freshman who it's said no one can beat?"  
  
"I BET LORD AOSHI COULD BEAT HIM!" Misao's eyes were now starry as she made "I Love you Lord Aoshi" banners.  
  
"They're on the same team, Misao," Sanosuke lowered his eyes.  
  
Kaoru's eyes were still focused on the mat. What's his name? Will he like me? Does he already have a girlfriend? Finally, the referee stepped onto the mat and announced the first match.  
  
"First match! Soujiro Seta vs. Mizu Mibachi!"  
  
As Soujiro came on, Kaoru noticed that he wasn't her guy. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. No scar. He and his opponent put on their masks and bowed to each other before beginning.  
  
"MATCH START!"  
  
Soujiro took off, and in a moment it was over. Before the other fighter had even a chance to make a move, Soujiro had knocked him down with such force, that he couldn't get up again.  
  
"WINNER SOUJIRO!" the referee ended the match, and Soujiro walked off the mat while the loser's teammates came to help him up.  
  
"A little cold ain't he?" Sanosuke sighed. "That's not him, right missy?"  
  
"No," Kaoru sighed.  
  
The next three matches went on without her man showing up, although Saitoh knocked his opponent out in almost the same time as Soujiro. She could see why their team was skilled. Then, the next match came.  
  
"NEXT MATCH!" the announcer yelled, "KENSHIN HIMURA VS. KAO SHIZUMI!"  
  
As he came on, the entire gang held their breath. He had his mask off and Kaoru could see, it was him! He had the same red hair, the same eyes, the same scar! It was him! She hadn't let him get away. She held the jacket to her tighter and felt her lungs becoming dry from her not getting enough air to them.  
  
"Ken...shin..."she savored the name.  
  
He bowed to his opponent and took his stance.  
  
"MATCH START!"  
  
"MATCH FINISH!"  
  
In one blow, Kenshin had knocked his opponent to the ground, and the opponent yielded without a word. Kenshin helped him up and led him over to his team's bench.  
  
"He's strong," Kaoru said to herself, "And kind..."  
  
"Kaoru's daydreaming," Misao sighed, "C'mon Kaoru, quick get to the locker rooms! He'll probably be changing in there!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Kaoru's face turned crimson.  
  
"Didn't mean it like that," Misao laughed, "He's probably putting away his gear. Go and check!"  
  
Misao practically pushed Kaoru off the bleachers and she went flying down the stairs, jacket still in hand. She sighed at Misao's defiance and, after taking a huge breath, walked down the stairs towards the locker rooms.  
  
Luckily the locker rooms were co-ed. To change, you used the bathrooms. Kaoru quietly slipped through the door and caught a glimpse of red go by one of the lockers and disappear. She quickly ran after the red and rounded the corner.  
  
Hot tears filled her eyes as she saw Kenshin putting away his gear with the help of a girl a little older then her with brown hair in a short pony- tail. She felt that she was going to sniffle or make a noise any second, so she quickly ran the other direction, making a loud sound on the tile as she ran away. As she ran, Kenshin turned his head, but saw nothing.  
  
"I think I just heard someone running..." Kenshin looked around the locker room. The girl gave him a pout.  
  
"Jeez Kenshin, there's no one here. You're so scatterbrained, I still can't believe we're cousins."  
  
As Kaoru ran through the stadium, Misao was the first one to notice that her face was drenched with tears. "Kaoru's in trouble!" Misao exclaimed and ran down the bleachers, quickly followed by Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao yelled after her, "Kaoru!"  
  
But Kaoru was way ahead of Misao. She had already reached the curb and was still running.  
  
"I never want to see him again!" Kaoru screamed to herself, "I knew it was too good to be true!" She ran all the way to the park across from the college and sat under the willow tree in the center, still hugging the jacket, and still crying. "I...I...I'll never love anyone ever again!" she cried to the tree and picked up the jacket. She started to rip the arm off of it, desperately wanting to destroy any evidence of Kenshin, before she heard a voice.  
  
"Miss? You really shouldn't do that. You'll need that to keep warm," Kaoru turned her head around to see it was Kenshin who had spoken to her. She blinked twice, trying to blink away the tears as much as she could. Kenshin sat down on the tree next to her. "Why did you want to destroy that jacket?"  
  
Kaoru felt pain stinging at her heart again. He didn't even remember her... "No reason..."  
  
"Well, let me fix it," Kenshin grabbed the jacket from Kaoru before she had time to protest and took out a needle and thread from his pocket. "I always carry some," he smiled, "In case of an emergency. You never know, that you don't!" he smiled at her, then looked at her, still standing up, "You can sit if you want."  
  
Kaoru quietly sat down next to Kenshin as he mended the jacket. She watched his hands, swift and nimble glide across the thread, neatly sewing the jacket back together. After what seemed like forever, he bit the thread and handed her the jacket, "You should probably get it mended by a professional, but that'll do for now."  
  
Kaoru quickly stood up, not looking him in the eye, "Thank you Himura-san. You should probably get back to your girlfriend now."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Kenshin blinked, "What girlfriend?"  
  
"OH PUHLEASE!" Kaoru finally screamed, "Don't talk as if you don't know! You could at least have the decency to admit that you have one! I saw you two in the locker rooms!"  
  
"Oh!" Kenshin laughed, "So you were the one in the locker room. I told Asako-chan I heard someone. Asako-chan is my cousin you see."  
  
"Cousin, hmph," Kaoru turned up her nose, "I've heard better excuses then that." With that, she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Wait Miss!" Kenshin ran after her and she broke into a run. He ran faster, desperate to catch up with her. She ran faster as well.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Wait! You have things all wrong!"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore!"  
  
"It does to me!"  
  
"Well who cares?"  
  
"I DO!"  
  
With that, Kenshin jumped on Kaoru, tackling her to the ground. Kaoru turned over on the ground, and blushed at the fact that Kenshin was on top of her. He had pinned her down to the grass by her wrists, and his hair had fell on her face. His lips were so close. They stayed like that, for what seemed like forever, his face matching the color of his hair. Then, Kaoru heard a voice.  
  
"Kenshin! Ken-kun!" she looked over to see the same girl that was in the locker room. She felt a horrible pain lurch in her heart.  
  
"Get off of me please," she said sternly and Kenshin quickly let her get up. She brushed herself off and started to gather the jacket.  
  
"Kenshin!" the girl walked up to him, "My parents are so worried, they want to know where their dear nephew is!" Kaoru froze and broke into a million pieces. "I just told them that you had gone off chasing a girl." Littler pieces, "You DESPERATELY need a girlfriend," Dust.  
  
"Asako-chan, can I have a minute alone with um..." Kenshin looked at Kaoru for some help. She mouthed, 'Kaoru'. "Kaoru."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you two alone," she giggled and ran off. Kaoru blushed bright red and refused to look Kenshin in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
  
"No, it's my fault. I should have told you."  
  
"No really, it's my fault! I shouldn't have assumed the worst!"  
  
"But you had every right to!"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"What I mean is..."  
  
"I'm sorry," they finished together, and blushed once more. Kenshin stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.  
  
"I guess it's time for formal introductions," Kenshin held out his hand, "I'm Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya," she shook his hand. Then, as she was shaking it, her curiosity got the better of her, "So you don't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No," he said quickly, then relaxed, "But...but I am after one girl."  
  
Kaoru's heart shattered, "What's her name?" she asked, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?" Kaoru gave him an odd look.  
  
"I only saw her once," he smiled, "And that was on a cold December night."  
  
Kaoru froze.  
  
"She was just standing there, almost frozen to death, and something called me to her. I couldn't see her face either," he sighed, "It was covered in snow and frost. I gave her my jacket," he pointed to Kaoru's, "It looks exactly like yours."  
  
Kaoru quickly hid the jacket in her arms.  
  
"And when I finally find her, I swear that I'll make her happy, and she'll be my wife," he said defiantly.  
  
This was the perfect moment! Kaoru could give him the jacket, tell him he was her girl and live happily ever after! But...she thought for a second...was it right? Was it really true love? Could she really force herself on him...without even knowing him? No...that wasn't...it wasn't the kind of love that she wanted!  
  
"That sounds so romantic!" Kaoru cheerily smiled, "I hope you find her!"  
  
"I just have to find the girl with the jacket that has my name on the tag," Kenshin smiled back at her. "Then, love will take over."  
  
Kaoru looked in the jacket, and sure enough, it said "Kenshin Himura" on the tag. As she was looking at it, she heard a voice.  
  
"Kaoru!" it was Misao and company, running after her, "Kaoru!"  
  
"It seems your friends are here," Kenshin laughed and started to walk towards them, but then stopped and turned around. "Look," he said, "I know that if you were my girl you would have told me right away but..." he held out his hand, "Can I see your jacket anyway? I know our school sells them and probably lots of people have them but..." he sighed, "I just want to make sure."  
  
Quickly, Kaoru ripped out the tag without him noticing and handed him the jacket. While he was looking through it, she stuffed the tag in her pocket.  
  
"I guess it's not you," he said, "This tags ripped out."  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru laughed, "The tags make my neck itch, I just rip them out."  
  
"I guess..." Kenshin said, and for a second Kaoru thought she saw a streak of disappointment go through his eyes, but then it was gone, "Kaoru," he handed her the jacket back, "Let's be friends. I know we got off to a rough start, but I would really like to hang out with you."  
  
"Sure," Kaoru smiled. If she couldn't be his lover, she would at least be his friend.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao yelled again and Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand making her blush "C'mon!" he laughed, "Let me meet your friends!"  
  
A/N: COMPLETED! FINISHED IN SIX DAYS BY POPULAR DEMAND! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone! I put you in next chappy for sure!   
  
I'm probably going to update once a week, more if I have more time, less if I have less. I also have a lot of fics going right now, so please be forgiving! ; - fans all take out their "Authors that don't finish fics fast enough bats. Eh heh...well..um...  
  
Until then, ciao for now! 


	3. January Lunch

January Lunch  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all those great reviews!  
  
Elm: It's kind of like a Cinderella story ya know? Like it doesn't make sense now, but it will? Have faith in me.   
  
YukiCodeLyoko: Thanks for your great review! I hope you like the rest of the story too!  
  
Zelda-lover: Hey you! Kaoru isn't an idiot! Anyway, what would have happened? "It's me!" "I love you!" The End? A TWO CHAPTER STORY! THAT'S GREAT! I bash you with a pillo polo stick! Lol J/K C-man. DON'T LISTEN TO BONNASSI!  
  
ME: It will be a good idea! HAVE FAITH! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay...that's enough..  
  
Lady Battousai: WOO HOO! Go Kenshin! I plan to have more butt-kicking action in the future! Thanks again!  
  
Ndigochipmunk: Thanks for your great review!  
  
Allin656: Sorry, can't do that. Would ruin the story. Thanks for your review!   
  
Sagitarious Devil: Thanks! I reviewed! Yes, die HYPOCRITES!  
  
Brittanie Love: Thanks for your great review! I'll do my best!  
  
I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! 11 chapters to go! Hope you enjoy this next one!

* * *

Afraid that she would be awkward around Kenshin, Kaoru hadn't invited him to Christmas or her New Year's party.  
  
But Sanosuke had...  
  
Although her friends had promised to honor her wishes of her identity as "Jacket Girl," remaining anonymous, that didn't mean they weren't trying to get them together. Ever since Megumi and Sano had met Kenshin the two were trying to get the two together. For example, they "conveniently," pushed the two under the mistletoe. Kenshin and Kaoru had stayed under the mistletoe, staring at each other for about an hour before Megumi and Sano finally gave up.  
  
Also, at midnight on New Year's Ever, Megumi and Sano must have turned out the lights for twenty five minutes waiting for the two to kiss. Kenshin had wondered aloud why the lights weren't working.  
  
Every romantic plan Sano and Megumi came up with fell flat, but the duo continued to try their hardest.  
  
Speaking of trying their hardest, Kenshin was trying HIS hardest to become friends with Kaoru. Kaoru had been trying to avoid him with all her might, afraid that she might seem stupid or blurt out her secret. Kenshin must have noticed this, as he was now trying his best to get on her good side.  
  
"Would you like me to carry your books Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her innocently on a passing in a hall.  
  
"No thanks Kenshin," Kaoru said quickly and started to walk faster. Kenshin caught up with her quickly.  
  
"Want me to walk you to your next class?" Kenshin smiled.  
  
"No thanks." She started to walk/run.  
  
"Would you like me to do anything at all that you might need?!" Kenshin asked desperately.  
  
"No Kenshin!" she said and started to run down the hall, Kenshin at her heels.  
  
"Come back! Let me do something for you!"  
  
"NO THAT'S REALLY OKAY!" Kaoru sprinted with all her might.  
  
"C'MON!" Kenshin stopped at a corner that Kaoru rounded and noticed she was gone. He looked around then sighed at the fact that he had lost her. As he walked away, Kaoru very carefully got out of the trashcan that she had been hiding in.

* * *

Kaoru had successfully avoided Kenshin for three whole days now. Misao insisted that Kaoru was nuts, but Kaoru was determined to keep any awkward moments as far away as possible.  
  
That night, Kaoru slept bad, tossing and turning, thinking about Kenshin. She had a dream about him...  
  
"Kaoru-dono," he said to her, holding out a hand, "I love you."  
  
"Ken...shin..." she gasped.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." his lips were almost on his!  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
BAM! Kaoru awoke with a start to hear a rock hear the plexi-glass window. She ran over to the window and opened it to find Kenshin down on the lawn.  
  
"Kenshin!" she scowled, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Making sure you were all right," he laughed.  
  
"YOU WEIRDO, OF COURSE I'M ALL RIGHT!" she screamed down to him, and he couldn't help but sweatdrop. "I'm going back to sleep!" she started to close the window.  
  
"No wait!" Kaoru stopped mid-way to hear Kenshin's voice. "Don't go! I have to ask you something!"  
  
"What?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kaoru froze. So he had noticed, "It's like you don't want to be around me."  
  
"It's not that..." Kaoru mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Did I do something to make you hate me?" he asked.  
  
'YES!' she wanted to scream, 'YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!', but what came out was, "No...of course not...what a silly thing to say."  
  
"But you're crying," Kenshin said and Kaoru noticed fresh tears were falling down her face.  
  
Violently, she tried to wipe them away, and screamed down to him, "You wouldn't understand!" With that she slammed the window shut, jumped into bed, and cried her eyes out.

* * *

The next four days, Kaoru saw neither hide nor hair of Kenshin. "He probably hates me now," she sighed, depressed, as she walked into Wakamaru's class.  
  
The entire class, all Kaoru could think about was Kenshin. Why did she yell at him? He was just worried about her. What an idiot she had been! He probably now had forgotten about her, and she couldn't blame him very much. She loved him so much that she was embarrassed around him. Afraid that he would find out her secret.  
  
"Remember class," Wakamaru said, making Kaoru come out of her daydream, "Your next exam is two days from now, and with the grades in this class, I hope you all study."  
  
Kaoru sat up. She had forgotten to study and she only had two days! She didn't get this stuff, there was no way that she could pass the test, and her grade was already in trouble! She'd just have to buckle down.

* * *

Buckling down was harder then Kaoru had imagined. She didn't get calculus at all, and the fact that Misao constantly ranted about Aoshi during her study sessions didn't help either. Finally, tired of Misao, Kaoru retreated to the lunch tables to study.  
  
It was around noon and Kaoru was simultaneously eating some rice balls and studying. She had deduced that from a full 3 hours of studying, she had learned squat.  
  
"ARRRGGH! THIS IS HARD!" she screamed and chucked a rice ball over her shoulder at a tree.  
  
"ORO!?"  
  
Splat.  
  
Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin, face covered with rice. Her face was covered with red and she got up to leave. Kenshin wiped the rice off his face and pulled her arm. "Wait."  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked quietly. 'Great,' she thought, 'Now he's going to ask me why I'm upset. Why I hate him. Why I ran away from him.'  
  
"You forgot you book."  
  
WHAM! Kaoru fell over with embarrassment. Kenshin flipped through the pages. "Calculus huh?" he sighed, "I had to take that too. For my Medical Major." He noticed scribbling all over the paper next to the book. "Looks like you could use a little help..."  
  
"I'm fine," Kaoru started to gather the book and walk away.  
  
"I can tutor you!" she stopped and turned around at Kenshin, who looked really desperate. "I got an A in that course! I can help! I'll do it for free too!"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "You are so pathetic..." she mumbled to herself, then turned around to face him. "Okay," she said. "Why not?

* * *

"First of all," Kenshin said between rice ball bites. He and Kaoru were sharing lunch, "You're doing this equation wrong. It's not even the right formula."  
  
Kaoru blushed as Kenshin wrote down the correct way to solve the problem on her paper, "There, you try."  
  
Kaoru tried, but it didn't come easily, "No," Kenshin said, being patient with her, "This number goes here." Kaoru tried but still, nothing.  
  
"Jeez," he said, "You must really hate math. This is a simple equation."  
  
"I despise it," Kaoru sighed, "That's why I'm majoring in Art History. But I needed some math credit too."  
  
"Well," Kenshin laughed, "You can't be good at something if you hate it. So," he winked, "We need to find something about calculus that you like."  
  
"Good luck," Kaoru laughed and Kenshin laughed too.  
  
All that afternoon, and night, they stayed at that lunch table, studying. Kenshin was a great tutor, and after a while, Kaoru found herself getting calculus. She could master any problem he threw at her, but Kenshin decided they should meet next lunchtime for some more review.  
  
The next day, Kenshin was there already when Kaoru came to the table. He had some sushi and commented that he had made lunch that day.  
  
They reviewed all that day and Kaoru found that she could do everything perfectly. Kenshin threw problems that he had trouble with and Kaoru solved them with the greatest of ease.  
  
"Well that settles it," he sat up, "The student has surpassed the master."  
  
Kaoru started to gather her books.  
  
"Now for my pay."  
  
"I thought you said you would do it for free?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No money," Kenshin smiled, "Just your friendship." He held out his hand, and Kaoru looked at it for the longest time.  
  
"Kenshin...I...I..." she sighed, "I can't!"  
  
With that she ran off into the college, and Kenshin didn't follow her.

* * *

"I'm done grading your exams," Prof. Wakamaru announced and Kaoru bit her pencil with tension.  
  
It had been a week since Kenshin's tutoring and ever since, Kaoru hadn't seen him. She knew she had officially blown her chances at being friends with him, but deep down, she hoped he would forgive her.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kaoru stood up and ran down to Wakamaru's desk.  
  
"Congratulations," he smiled and Kaoru beamed at the bright red A on her test. She punched her fist into the air and gave Misao a thumbs up. But then she froze...her thumb still in the air...she saw Kenshin standing in the door.  
  
"I have those papers you wanted Professor Wakamaru," Kenshin went down next to Kaoru and handed Wakamaru the papers.  
  
"Thank you Himura-san. I'm surprised no one was in the copy room."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He looked at Kaoru and she gulped. He mouthed, 'Meet me outside after class.' And she nodded.  
  
"Celebrating without me huh?" Kenshin smiled at the blushing Kaoru. "Congrats."  
  
"I...I couldn't have done it without you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Kenshin said, sounding slightly depressed. "Well I guess I'll be going." As Kenshin started to walk away, Kaoru caught her breath and sprinted forward, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Wait!" she screamed and Kenshin turned around. "I found something I like about calculus!"  
  
"Really?" he laughed, "What's that?"  
  
"Is that I got to be tutored by a great person like you!" Kaoru smiled and Kenshin looked taken aback, "Sorry I was awful to you Kenshin. I hope we can still be friends!"  
  
Kenshin nodded, almost lost for words, "Of course!"  
  
"That's great!" Kaoru grabbed his hand, "By the way...I have this History test coming up and..."  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"Just kidding!" she laughed as the two walked off together, hand in hand.

* * *

The end! P Short chapter, sorry! Hope you all like it! 


	4. February Valentine

* * *

February Valentine  
  
Author's Notes: Hooray! Chapter 4! Wahoo! Loved all your reviews! Hope this chapter will be even more fun for you!  
  
Hey: Thanks! Here's chapter 4!  
  
Nene-chan: Thanks for the great review! ;;; Don't worry, I'll do your bidding and update!  
  
XxSilent DreamerxX: Thanks I love funny endings!  
  
Kean: Okay, here's the truth IT'LL NEVER EVER EVER MAKE SENSE! XD! Lol Thanks for the review  
  
Guacamoli: oooo thanks!  
  
Brittanie Love: Kenshin's 22 Changed his age YES! GO INTERACTION!  
  
Now! On with the chapter!

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya sat in her kitchen, doing something she detested doing.  
  
Cooking.  
  
But it couldn't be helped. That day was valentine's day and Kaoru had to make the best chocolate Kenshin had ever tasted. Why you ask? Well for that we need to go back to yesterday afternoon, when Megumi met up with Kaoru walking outside of the college grounds.

* * *

"Hey, Tanuki!" Megumi strode up to Kaoru and Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Don't call me that Megumi."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she smiled, "I just wanted to ask if you were making chocolate for Ken-san?"  
  
Kaoru's face turned beet red, "O-o-oo- of course not!"  
  
"Oh that's too bad," Megumi laughed, "But I guess it means less competition for me."  
  
"Competition?" Kaoru's head perked up.  
  
"Of course!" Megumi laughed again, "I'm making chocolates for Ken-san, am I not?"  
  
"WHAT?! B-B-B-B-BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"I don't see why not," Megumi stared Kaoru down, "If YOU'RE not making advances at him, or even bothering to make chocolate for him. Maybe if you just confessed your feelings to him, THEN I would back off." Megumi waited for Kaoru's hurried response of 'WELL I WILL THEN!' But all Kaoru did was turn red and say:  
  
"I'll show you Megumi! I'll make the best chocolate Kenshin ever tasted, just you wait!"  
  
"Well, then it's a challenge!" Megumi laughed, "I guess we'll meet in your kitchen...as grimy as it is."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
And with that, the two ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

Which brings us to this point in the story. Kaoru's plan to make the best chocolate ever for Kenshin would have been a grand one, if it weren't for that fact...  
  
That Kaoru was an awful cook.  
  
Kaoru's chocolate stuck to the bottom of the pan, and what she could get out tasted awful.  
  
"Oh lovely job!" Megumi laughed, while stirring some chocolate, "Don't you know you have to put the chocolate in a stick-resistant pan? Even an amateur knows that!"  
  
Kaoru fumed and quickly got out a stick-resistant pan. It actually did work much better, but Kaoru didn't dare thank Megumi. Kaoru reached for the sugar and started to put some in when Megumi stopped her.  
  
"Don't do that, you idiot! Too much sugar will make it taste awful!" Megumi took a teaspoon from a drawer, "Use just one teaspoon."  
  
Kaoru put the teaspoon in and tasted the chocolate. It did taste better, but she decided that SHE would take credit for that, not Megumi.  
  
The two worked in silence, forming their chocolate and making it just perfect. Kaoru put in some artificial coloring, then was scolding by Megumi for using a tad bit too much.  
  
Well the end product tasted okay, and it looked okay, but it was nothing to Megumi's perfect heart chocolate. It looked like something you'd buy at a sweet store. Kaoru sighed, but wrapped up her chocolate. Making it wasn't the hard part. It was giving it to him that would be hard.  
  
"Well," Megumi smiled mischievously, "Shall we go?"  
  
Kaoru sighed with contempt and quickly ran to the hall and opened the door to see:  
  
Misao standing in the door with arms full of chocolate mix, artificial coloring, and many round molds.  
  
"Misao what in God's name are you doing?!" Kaoru let her through, her and Megumi's eyes bulging.  
  
"Making chocolate for Lord Aoshi," Misao sighed, "I had to get to work on it late because I needed to buy everything I needed first." Misao dumped all the stuff in the kitchen, making a huge, BOOM!  
  
"Misao, what in the world are you making?" Kaoru was appalled at all of the molds and tubes of chocolate.  
  
Misao laughed and whipped out a blueprint that seemed to show a giant castle with turrets and heart all over it, "THE GIANT CHOCOLATE CASTLE OF LOVE FOR ME AND LORD AOSHI!"  
  
"Giant...chocolate....castle...of love?" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"Yep! And he'll eat it fall in love with my wonderful confectionery skills!"  
  
"Um...well have fun..." Kaoru sighed, slightly disturbed at Misao's fervor. "Shall we go Megumi?"  
  
"Actually," Megumi smiled, "You go ahead, I'm going to stay for a little bit."  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Kaoru huffed, "YOU'RE going to make some more chocolate for Kenshin aren't you?"  
  
Megumi blushed furiously, "It's none of your business, so just go!"  
  
Megumi then violently pushed Kaoru out of the door and into the sidewalk. Kaoru fumed, but started to look for Kenshin anyway. The sooner she gave him her chocolate, the better.

* * *

Kaoru decided the first place to go was his dormitory. As she walked down the sidewalk with the small wrapped box, she passed many guys, drooling over the chocolate they had gotten and comparing the girls who had given it to them. Kaoru sighed at their stupidity. Kenshin wouldn't be like that. He would accept her chocolate and keep it only to himself, since it was special in his heart. Kaoru smiled and blushed at the thought, blushing so much that she didn't see Sanosuke sneak up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Missy!"  
  
"EEEEKS!" she quickly jumped and thrust the box behind her back. "Oh...hey Sano!"  
  
"Hey, whatcha hiding back there?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!"  
  
"It's gotta be something! Tell me!" He tried to look around her back, but she kept it well hidden. "It wouldn't be...chocolate for Kenshin would it?" he grinned smugly at her crimson face.  
  
"N-N-N-NO!"  
  
"Then...what...could it be?!" he quickly snatched the box away and a squeak escaped Kaoru. Sure enough, the tag read, "For Kenshin." "You slut..." he laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" she snatched the chocolate back and ran the other direction, to leave Sano smiling.

* * *

After safely avoiding Sano, Kaoru kept making her way over to Kenshin's dorm. Meanwhile back at the kitchen...  
  
"Oh Lord Aoshi! Baking up a chocolate castle of love! Chocolate castle of love! Chocolate castle of love! Baking up a chocolate castle of love! For me and Lord Aoshi!" Misao sang at the top of her lungs as the chocolate brewed and she poured it into the molds. Megumi had already left, so Misao was alone to make her masterpiece.  
  
Already the castle was half complete, and Misao had decorated it with frosting roses, gumdrops, and marshmallows. She was sure it would be the perfect treat.

* * *

Back with Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru had finally made it to Kenshin's door. Actually, she had made it ten minutes ago, but was too afraid to open the door. She could hear him inside, moving around, but she didn't dare talk or even breathe. She just stood there shivering with her chocolate. She reached for the doorknob, then pulled back. Little did she know that Megumi was hiding just around the corner.  
  
"Oh darn her!" Megumi whispered, "She's too scared to give it to him. Time to 'motivate' her." Megumi jumped out, but made it seem as if she'd been walking the entire time.  
  
"Oh darn, guess you got here before me," Megumi laughed, "But I see you haven't even given him your chocolate? Afraid?" Megumi snickered, "I can see why. After he tastes my delectable chocolate, yours will taste like tire rubber!"  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything as Megumi knocked on the door and Kenshin opened it. "Oh, Kaoru-dono!" he looked excited, but Kaoru quickly hid her chocolate.  
  
"It was Megumi that knocked," she said, looking up. Tears caught her eyes as she saw a pile of chocolates on Kenshin's desk. Megumi sweatdropped at the gigantic pile, but she quickly pulled herself together.  
  
"This is for you Ken-san!" she smiled and handed him the chocolate.  
  
"Thank you Megumi-san," Kenshin sounded a tad bit disappointed but he opened the chocolate, "Wow! It's really well-made Megumi-san."  
  
"AND I SUPPOSE MINE'S JUST CRAP COMPARED TO IT HUH?!" Kaoru's tears escaped as she ran away down the hall.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin dropped the chocolate and ran after her, leaving Megumi smiling.  
  
"Finally. They sure were taking their sweet time." She patted her pocket, "Now to deliver something extra..."

* * *

"Damn him!" Kaoru's tears flew down her face, "First having all that chocolate? And then complimenting that fox Megumi's!" Kaoru ran towards a bench near the college to cry. She still had her chocolate. She decided that she would throw it away. Waste of that time she spent in the kitchen, but she wanted to completely forget that she even thought about making chocolate for Kenshin. She was about to stand up when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up to see a black-haired man staring at her.  
  
"Hey baby?" he smiled and Kaoru smelled alcohol on his breath. "Whatcha doing with that fine looking chocolate?" he reached for it and Kaoru pulled it away.  
  
"Get away from me!" she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Oooo feisty! Is that chocolate for your boyfriend?" he laughed, "How about I just take it off your hands?" He reached for the chocolate and Kaoru stood up to leave. "Come back here!" Kaoru started to run, but he grabbed her by the wrist and violently brought her back, "Hey if I can't have that chocolate, maybe I can have something else, if you catch my drift." He pulled her forward and tried to kiss her, feeling around her skirt. She punched him away, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "YOU BITCH!" He ran towards her, and Kaoru shielded herself for the attack that was coming.  
  
"You'll stay away from Kaoru-dono that you will!" Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin jumping over her head and kicking the wind out of the man. He then threw him into a park bench, knocking him silly.  
  
"Stay away!" the man got up and ran, screaming for his life.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru tried her best to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, worried.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"That's great," he smiled, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way," Kenshin had sat Kaoru down on a bench and was speaking to her, "I didn't want all that chocolate. Girls just gave it to me, and ran away. And Megumi's...well...I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about!" Kaoru yelled to him, "I was...being selfish. You had every right to like Megumi's chocolate!"  
  
"But...but..." Kenshin stuttered to find Kaoru's finger on his lips.  
  
"Here," she smiled, "This is for you." Finally, she held up her box of chocolate and Kenshin smiled, obviously very happy. He took it eagerly and unwrapped the package, making sure the tag didn't rip. When he pulled out the chocolate he laughed.  
  
"It looks wonderful," he smiled, "Should we share it?"  
  
"Sure," Kaoru smiled as Kenshin broke off half the chocolate for her. It actually wasn't too bad.  
  
"Mmmm!" Kenshin smiled as he ate. Once he swallowed, he turned to Kaoru, "This tastes delicious Kaoru-dono!" Kaoru blushed at the compliment, "Of all the chocolate I've eaten today Kaoru-dono, this is definitely the best!"  
  
Kaoru blushed furiously as she watched Kenshin eat her chocolate. She was so into watching Kenshin that she didn't see Megumi and Sanosuke behind a tree next to them.  
  
"That really did the trick Megumi," Sanosuke laughed watching the two.  
  
"Yeah," Megumi smirked, "But there's much more to do! Oh and Sano..." Megumi pulled out a small bag of chocolates and put it in Sano's hands. He looked at her very confused.  
  
"What?!" she blushed furiously, "It's just some scrap food I had lying around." Sano laughed at ate one of the chocolates, "Do...do you like?"  
  
"Yep!" he smiled and put his arm around her, making her blush, "Best thing I've ever tasted."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the kitchen...  
  
"IT'S COMPLETED!" Misao wiped the sweat off her brow as she admired her creation.  
  
The castle was complete now, and it was in the running for the Genus Book of World Records largest sweet. It was as tall as Misao and had more turrets and marshmallows then someone could count. Gumdrops and licorice filled every space of the castle and tiny flag with the words, "Lord Aoshi," flew on the tallest turret.  
  
"NOW TO DELIVER IT!" Misao quickly changed into a cute pink girly outfit and used her trusty giant platter to carry it. She got many odd looks as she passed down the road with the giant concoction.  
  
Finally, Misao arrived at Aoshi's dorm and knocked with much difficulty. Aoshi opened the door and looked up at the giant castle.  
  
"Lord Aoshi!" Misao smiled, "I made this for you! Do you like it? Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Sorry," Aoshi said quite coldy, "I don't like sweets much. Thanks for the effort though." And with that, Aoshi moved to shut the door. He stopped, then a small crack filled the air and he shut the door. Misao turned white as marble and froze in the hall. A marshmallow fell off the castle and drop on Misao's head, but she took no notice. A tumble weed blew through the hall, and Misao broke into many tiny pieces on the ground.  
  
"OH LORD AOSHI!" she finally cried waterfall tears all onto the carpeting.

* * *

"Great chocolate Misao!"  
  
"Yeah, wonderful!"  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, that was my turret!"  
  
"Stop whining, there are like 8 of them."  
  
"I call dibs on the gumdrops!"  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"OH LORD AOSHI!" Misao cried to the skies as the entire gang, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko feasted on the Giant Chocolate Castle of Love.  
  
"Hey wait," Sano fumed, "Who broke off this balcony?" He pointed to a cracked spot in the castle where a balcony once was.  
  
"Not me," Kenshin sighed and the entire gang nodded to show they hadn't eaten it either.  
  
"That's weird..." Kaoru wondered aloud, "Who took it?"

* * *

Later that night, at Aoshi's dorm...  
  
Later that night, Aoshi was busy studying over a book at his desk. His stomach grumbled and he walked over to the fridge. As he opened the door, he reached for a package wrapped in foil. As he opened it, a chocolate balcony fell out, along with the little "Lord Aoshi" flag. He smiled and took out the balcony. He broke off a tiny bit and ate it, and for a second, if you saw him, you could swear he was smiling.

* * *

A/N: Aahh Sugoi! Tell me what you think of it! I liked the last part myself Aoshi and Misao....ahh sweet love.  
  
Can't wait for next chappy! R&R!  
  
Till then, Ciao for Now! 


	5. March White Day

March White Day  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry this is SOOOO late, I was at camp...no computer...but I'm back and back with the story! Let's go!  
  
Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I hope I can get up to 50 with this chapter, now THAT would be something.  
  
Dark Thorn White Rose: Thank you for your great review!  
  
Wings of An Angel: Great? Ahh you're making me blush  
  
Sky Fairy 77: Thanks for your great review! Yes, I am doing a month chapter scheme. Thanks!  
  
Final Genesis: Glad you liked it! I have almost all the DVD's...three more...OO ( Fire eyes full of resolution  
  
Nargiegirl21: Thanks, I'll try to read your daughter's stories! I couldn't find them though but I'll keep looking, try posting the title in your next review! I'll be sure to read it then!  
  
Zxully Anit-nostalgic: Thanks! I'll update fast as I can!   
  
Volleygurl: Ohhh that was so sweet! Sorry this chapter is so late, I'll update faster!  
  
Lyphta: Thanks for your great review! Everyone loves Misao!  
  
Clar: Thanks, I'm glad you find me funny   
  
Ariel: Thanks! I shall!  
  
Brittanie Love: Ahh you are one of my most loyal readers, thanks!  
  
The Evil Witch: Thanks! Must update!  
  
Okay! Thanks to everyone, now on with the chapter!

* * *

Kenshin Himura stood in his dorm kitchen, doing something he loved to do!  
  
Cooking!  
  
It was a cold, shivery, March 14th and that meant it was White Day! On Valentines Day, the girls gave chocolate to the guys and on White Day, guys returned the favor. Usually, guys bought store-bought presents for girls, but Kenshin decided that he would cook something special for Kaoru, who had been so nice as to make him chocolate last month.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, my chocolate looks like stir-fry, what am I doing wrong?" Sanosuke muttered, looking at his awful concoction. Sanosuke had heard Kenshin talking about how he was going to make Kaoru chocolate and Sanosuke said he wanted to make some too.  
  
"Oh, you forgot the butter Sano," Kenshin sighed and put some in for him.  
  
"Kenshin, mine tastes like Kaoru's barbecue!" Yahiko whined after tasting a bit of his chocolate.  
  
"You forgot to add the teaspoon of sugar, Yahiko," Kenshin added some for him and Yahiko took another taste. Satisfied, he put the pot down and continued to stir.  
  
Yes, Yahiko had joined Kenshin as well, for around the same reasons as Sano.  
  
"Umm...if I may ask," Kenshin asked the two men as he stirred his own chocolate, "Whom are you two making chocolate for?"  
  
"None of your buisness," the simultaneously stated, making Kenshin sweatdrop.  
  
"I know who Yahiko's making it for," Sanosuke grinned and Yahiko's temple throbbed. "It's for that girl Tsubame he delivers papers for."  
  
"SHUT UP SANOSUKE!" Yahiko did his trademark biting of Sanosuke's head.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow get off!" he batted at Yahiko as though he was fly.  
  
"And don't try to hide it! You're making your chocolate for Megumi!"  
  
"Is that true Sano?" Kenshin smiled and Sanosuke pulled Kenshin's cheeks apart.  
  
"Of course not! Like I'd ever make anything for Fox-lady!"  
  
"Rano, ry rips," Kenshin managed to mutter and Sanosuke let go. Yahiko jumped off of Sanosuke's head and returned to his chocolate.  
  
"I wonder if anyone else in the building is making chocolate for their sweethearts," Sanosuke smiled, "Not as if I'M doing that. But, it's not a usual custom is it?"  
  
"Not really," Kenshin smiled, "But I find it silly that the men just get to buy gifts while the women work so hard to prepare them."  
  
"That's just like you Kenshin," Yahiko sighed.  
  
"But I do wonder if anyone else is making chocolate..." Kenshin thought outloud.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sanosuke screamed as a giant explosion sound filled the hall. He ran outside and saw smoke coming from Aoshi Shinomori's door.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, isn't that where your Kendo captain lives?" Yahiko sweatdropped and Kenshin peeked his head out of the door. He walked down the hall and opened Aoshi's door.  
  
"Aoshi?" he asked timidly and then gulped as he saw the charred room. Aoshi stood in the middle of it, as cool as ever, covered in burnt pieces of food  
  
"What?" he asked, looking as deadly as he always did.  
  
"Umm...looks like you're having some cleaning problems," Kenshin laughed timidly.  
  
"Actually I just blew up my oven if you must know." Aoshi got a broom and dustpan and started to wipe away the burnt parts of food that littered the ground.  
  
"Umm...you wouldn't be making chocolate would you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes, I was." Aoshi nodded.  
  
"Well...umm...Sanosuke, the paper boy Yahiko, and I are all making chocolate in my kitchen...perhaps you would like to join us?" Kenshin sweatdropped, not wanting to imply that Aoshi needed help cooking.  
  
Aoshi stared at Kenshin for a moment, "Thanks but no thanks, I can handle this on my own."  
  
"Oh, okay," Kenshin bowed and left.  
  
"No go?" Sanosuke asked and Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Ahh well, he's a jerk anyway," Yahiko sighed and walked back into Kenshin's room. Kenshin and Sano followed.  
  
A few minutes later there was knock at the door. Kenshin went to the door and opened it. In came Aoshi with a pan, spoons, and ingredients. "On second hand, I could use an oven since mine is...out of order."  
  
"Umm...you're welcome to join us," Kenshin sweatdropped as Aoshi set up his wares.  
  
"Kenshin, it's sticking to the pan!"  
  
"Use this non-stick pan."  
  
"Kenshin, mine tastes funny!"  
  
"That's because you put in a bottle of vegetable oil."  
  
"Himura, can you tell me why my chocolate isn't forming into a square like others do?"  
  
"You need a mold Aoshi..."  
  
"Kenshin, how much artificial coloring?"  
  
"Just a couple drops."  
  
"Kenshin, mine isn't big enough!"  
  
"Chocolate doesn't need to be big Sano..."  
  
"Himura mine is turning an odd shade of green..."  
  
"Umm...Aoshi what did you put in this?"  
  
"Kenshin, do you have a mold in the shape of a tadpole?"  
  
"Umm...I don't think they sell those..."  
  
"Kenshin, do you have any frosting?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Himura, are onions a good ingredient to put in for flavor?"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kenshin screamed and the guys dropped their spoons, "LOOK! Everyone, just follow my lead okay?" Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Okay," Sano sighed.  
  
"First, we melt the chocolate chips in the non stick pan, but only after we add butter."  
  
"I didn't hear him," Yahiko whispered to Sanosuke, "The heater's on too loud. What did he say?"  
  
"He said to add in some other ingredient besides chocolate chips in a non- stick pan," (Ya know butter, some other? Kind of sounds the same.) Sanosuke whispered to Yahiko.  
  
"That's weird," Yahiko furrowed his brow, "But if Kenshin says so," Yahiko looked around at his ingridients and quickly threw some eggs onto the pan.  
  
Kenshin, his back turned making his own chocolate was completely oblivious to what was going on. "Next, melt the chocolate chips on standard setting."  
  
"Next melt the chocolate chips with mandarin?" Sanosuke's eyebrows raised, "Well...I don't have any oranges, but this orange dishsoap should do, it's probably only for flavor right? I thought he told us not to add chocolate chips, maybe I should add them to my green peppers now." Sanosuke poured in chocolate chips and orange dishsoap.  
  
"Next, stir the chocolate lightly, until it is liquid."  
  
"Fur the chocolate lightly?" Aoshi gave Kenshin a strange look, but went to the refrigerator and got some kiwis. "It's not real fur, but it should do," he said as he took all the fuzz off the kiwis and sprinkled them over the chocolate.  
  
"Man this is a weird recipe," Yahiko sighed as he stirred the broccoli lightly into the mix. (chocolate, broccoli, )  
  
"Now, pour the chocolate into the mold and wait for it to harden."  
  
"Pour the chocolate into the hold and wait for it to harden?" Sanosuke whispered to Yahiko, "Weird, quick pass me some those oven mitts so I can hold my chocolate."  
  
"Me too!" Yahiko and Sanosuke both got on super protective oven mits and tried to hold their chocolate, but it was too hot and they let it sit in the pan, "That's okay I guess," Yahiko sighed, "I mean I don't see Kenshin holding HIS chocolate."  
  
"That's cause the teacher is always the lazy one," Sanosuke told Yahiko.  
  
"Next, lightly drip on more coloring," Kenshin turned the heat up. "Man it's cold," he sighed.  
  
"Lightly drip on motor oil?" Yahiko said to Sanosuke, the loud heater now making it hard to hear even him.  
  
"I think that's what Himura said," Aoshi sighed, "You guys look for some, I'll look over here."  
  
The three rifled through the cabinets and finally Sanosuke pulled out a bottle labeled, "Motor Oil". "What luck! Kenshin keeps it in his cabinets! Quick let's add some!" Sanosuke smiled without seeing the "DANGER" sign on the back. "This Product contains materials that could cause a chemical explosion when mixed with certain compounds. Please use only for your vehicle, thank you."  
  
"Hey I found some too!" Yahiko smiled pulling out a bottle that looked like Sanosuke's and adding some into his chocolate. As he put it back, he completely ignored the "Rat Poison" sign on it.  
  
"Looks like we all got lucky," Aoshi smiled, pulling out a bottle identical to Sanosuke's and Yahiko's and adding it, not noticing the "Super High Germ Killing Cleaning Fluid! Use with caution!"  
  
"Hey! I bet our chocolate will taste SUPER good if we add it all together, right guys?" Yahiko laughed, "Then we can divide it later!"  
  
"Good thinking Yahiko!" Sanosuke and Aoshi nodded and added their chocolate to his. It started to bubble, but it hardened quickly.  
  
"Ahhh...it hardened before it could mix," Yahiko looked dissapointed.  
  
"Let's just melt it again in the microwave!" Sanosuke, King of Bright Ideas, suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" Yahiko took the pan to the microwave, but heard Kenshin speak again.  
  
"Now, wrap your chocolate in the golden tinfoil I gave you!" Kenshin smiled as he wrapped his chocolate to Kaoru and tied it with a pink bow.  
  
"He says we should put the golden tinfoil he gave us on it!" Sanosuke told Yahiko, the heater still blaring.  
  
"Okay!" Yahiko nodded and Aoshi handed him the tinfoil. He quickly wrapped up the chocolate and put it in the microwave.  
  
"Hmm...shall we say...10 minutes?" Yahiko put in the numbers and the three watched the dish go round and round and round and...  
  
KABOOM!

* * *

"What was that?!"  
  
"Call the fire brigade!"  
  
"Are they okay?!"  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko all were knocked out in the charred kitchen. The microwave was almost completely gone and the heater had been shot. Luckily nothing caught on fire. The kitchen was a mess, as it had basically exploded from the ingredients and microwave.

* * *

"Did you hear about that explosion down at Dorm D?" a boy told his friend as they walked past Misao, Kaoru and Megumi, all wrapped up in sweaters and buying some lunch.  
  
"That's where Kenshin lives!" Kaoru's eyes became wide as she dropped her lunch and ran towards the dorm.  
  
"Lord Aoshi lives there too!" Misao worriedly ran after Kaoru.  
  
"And that stupid rooster-head was staying there!" Megumi gave chase as well.

* * *

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran through the fire men who assured her that there was nothing to be scared of, just a minor explosion. "Kenshin!"  
  
"I'm all right Kaoru-dono, that I am..." Kenshin's swirl eyes laid sights on Kaoru and he stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Lord Aoshi!" Misao sprinted in the room, jumping on Kenshin's head and running to comfort her dear Lord Aoshi. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm...fine..." he insisted, "Sorry my chocolate for you blew up..."  
  
"What? You were making chocolate for me?!" Misao squealed with delight and hugged the charred and in pain Lord Aoshi.  
  
"Yeah..." Sanosuke stood up, coughing, "We were making chocolate, this is how this happened."  
  
"I suppose you were making some for me?" Megumi sighed, coming into the room. "You're a mess, are you hurt?" she leaned down and brushed the soot off Sanosuke's face.  
  
"I'm fine, this is nothing," Sanosuke smiled and bumped heads with Megumi, "Thanks."  
  
"Yahiko, are you all right?" Yahiko opened his eyes to see Tsubame standing over him, "I heard what happened!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tsubame...I was planning to make some chocolate for you..." Yahiko sighed standing up.  
  
"That's sweet of you, but I'm just glad you're safe."  
  
Kenshin stood up, rubbing his head and walked over to where he had been working. He looked through the charred dust and saw a speck of gold. He pulled it out hastily and saw that the chocolate was still half alive! He ran over to Kaoru and gave it to her, "Will you accept this as thanks for your kind gesture on Valentine's Day?"  
  
Kaoru blushed. Kenshin! Giving chocolate to her! "Thanks..." she smiled and took a bite, "It's delicious!"  
  
"Enough of this!" Sanosuke stood up and brushed himself off, "I say we all go out to dinner in celebration of today! Guys treat the girls!"  
  
"I'll go for that!" Megumi smirked.  
  
"Oh, Lord Aoshi, you are coming right?" Misao begged.  
  
"Sure..." he smiled and patted Misao on the head.  
  
"That'll be great!" Yahiko smiled and rifled through his pockets, "I still have all my allowance!"  
  
Tsubame smiled and gave Yahiko a hug, "Thanks!" she smiled and Yahiko blushed furiously.  
  
The guys brushed themselves off and pair by pair walked out with the girls.  
  
"Shall we go, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin held out his arm to Kaoru and Kaoru blushed, but took it. She nibbled the last of the chocolate and folded the golden wrapping.  
  
_"Thank you...Kenshin..."_ she thought as she put the wrapping in her pocket and the four walked out the door. _"You made today the best White Day ever!"_

* * *

The end! R&R! 

Note: No Scientific flames please! If you want to flame, flame my writing not my knowledge of chemicals.  
  
Next chapter: April Cherry Blossoms!


	6. April Cherry Blossoms

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated for a while folks. I've been on vacation and have also been working on two new one shot fics. An Excel Saga fic and a Kare Kano one. I've also been working on my FFX-2 fic which DESPERATELY needs updating.

Well, there's only one way to make it up to you!

I'll have to make this chapter extra specially good!

Brittanie Love: Thanks again for your faithful reviews! I can always count on you!

Sky Fairy77: Thanks again! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. This one isn't as funny I guess, more serious stuff. Blah. Yes, I am doing a month scheme and thank you. I'm not clever, I'm just manipulative...wait did I say that out loud?

Moon Syryn: Thanks for your great review! Here's the next chapter!

Sukidono: Thanks for all your great reviews! Thank you and keep reading please!

Angel of lonelyness: Thanks! Everyone wants to know when Kaoru is gonna spill the beans. HAVE PATIENCE PEOPLE! . lol, just kidding. Sorry, but I can't tell you.

Keep reading and you may find out!

Cincygurl22: lol Well, only Kenshin and Aoshi's dorms are blown up. But like in a cartoon, they will quickly be fixed. Artistic license!

Policeman: I'm sorry, your artistic license has been revoked.

Me: WHAT?!

Dark Thorn White Rose: Thanks again for your review! Keep on reading please!

Final Genesis: Thank you again, yeah, but if Kenshin had swapped his heater, there would have been no chapter.

Kenshinangel3: Thanks! Your words really help me write well!

I can't believe we're already on Chapter 6. We're almost half-way done with the fic! I think I'm gonna cry! Oh well, I have plenty more fics to update. Maybe it'll be good to get away from this one after it's done Oo To tell you the truth, this fic has taken top priority after I got so much positive feedback. I hope to write more RK fics for you all to enjoy!

Okay! Enough of that! Time for the chapter!

* * *

April Cherry Blossoms

April. Finally, spring had sprung and the cold was over. All the winter season snow had melted and the trees began to bud with pink and orange blossoms. The perfect time to romance, ahhh spring...

"Hey!" Sanosuke smiled widely as he sat down at a table where Misao and Kaoru were eating their lunch, "Guess what?"

"What?" Kaoru asked playfully.

"Nah ah," he wagged his finger, "You've gotta guess first."

"Umm..." Misao pondered, "You've actually passed one of your exams!"

"NO!" Sanosuke gave her a sharp rap on the head.

"Owieee!" she rubbed the bump that had formed on her head and guessed again, "You and Megumi have finally gotten to making out?"

"NO!" Sanosuke gave her another bump on the head.

"Eeeks!" Misao rubbed her twin bumps, on the verge of tears, "You've decided to move away to Hong Kong and stop hitting me?"

"NO, NO, NO!" Sanosuke gave her three more bumps and Misao fell over the table, unconscious in her Tayoyaki. (Octopus Snack)

"What is it?" Kaoru asked as Misao gingerly sat back up, recovered from the hitting.

"We're going to Okayama!" he held out two train tickets and put them in Misao and Kaoru's hands, "My roommate Katsuhiro is a painter and he sold one of his works recently. He's got a whole lot of money now and when I mentioned wanting to go to Okayama for a Cherry Blossom festival for the spring break and he bought me eight tickets! One for me, one for him, one for Megumi, two for you and Misao, two for Kenshin and Aoshi and one for Yahiko! We're leaving this Saturday!"

"Wow!" Misao smiled, "LORD AOSHI IS COMING! I can't believe it! I'll wear a kimono with Lord Aoshi! I can just imagine the night!"

_Misao Happy Dream Mode:_

"_Misao-chan?" __  
"Yes Lord Aoshi?"_

"_Would you like some goldfish?"  
_

"_Oh I'd love some!"_

"_I got them especially for you..."_

"_You're so sweet!"_

"_Not...not as sweet as your lips..."_

"_Lord Aoshi?! What are you saying? I'm not that kind of girl!"_

"_Misao...please give me what I want..."_

"_Kiss me Lord Aoshi..."_

"_Ahhh Misao!"_

"_Lord Aoshi, I love you!"_

"_I love--"_

"You're joking right?" Sanosuke took Misao out of her happy dream mode, "You're probably imaging Aoshi confessing his love to you, getting you Goldfish, kissing you right?"

"ARGGH!" It was Misao's turn to give Sano a bop on the head, "Don't pry into a woman's private affairs!"

"But you know..." Sanosuke smiled at Kaoru, "Misao has a point."

"What point?" Kaoru asked, taking a bite of the riceballs Kenshin had made for her that day.

"That Cherry Blossom Festivals do have a way of bringing couples together..." he smiled slyly, "Like Kenshin and yourself..."

Kaoru blushed and started to choke on her riceball. When she recovered she gave an exasperated sigh, "Like that would ever happen...but still..."

_Kaoru Happy Dream Mode:_

"_Kaoru-dono?"_

"_Yes Kenshin?"_

"_I...I want you to watch the stars with me..."_

"_Why me?! I mean...there are so many better girls to choose from..."_

"_No Kaoru-dono! You're the only one for me!"_

"_Kenshin are you trying to say that you lo--"_

"_I love you Kaoru!"_

"_Kiss me Kenshin!"_

"Oh Kaoru you're such a baka," Kaoru was the one to take herself out of her dream land, "Like that would ever happen," she drooled smiling.

"Okay!" Sanosuke smiled, "See you guys on Saturday at Noon!"

* * *

That Saturday Kaoru and Misao showed up at Sanosuke's dorm at noon, their clothes packed for the week of Spring Break. Kaoru smiled as Kenshin and Aoshi walked up to Sanosuke's dorm as well. 

"Hello Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono!" Kenshin waved to them, bag in hand. Aoshi gave a nod to show he acknowledged them being there and Misao almost melted with pleasure.

"Hey Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled a big smile as she walked up to him, "Are you all ready for the festival?"

"Yes indeed I am!" Kenshin nodded as he held up his suitcase, "Sano sure was kind to give us those tickets, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Lord Aoshi?" Misao playfully walked up to him, "Would you enjoy the trip?"

"Not really," Aoshi sighed, "I don't like large gatherings of people much."

Misao nodded, "Oh me too! Hate 'em! I can't believe I'm even going!"

"You seemed pretty excited before," Kaoru's eyes narrowed in Misao's direction.

"I just didn't want to bring down YOUR mood Kaoru," Misao insisted, "We'd better go in right?"

"Yes, that we should," Kenshin smiled and rang the doorbell. They waited for a couple seconds and a very disgruntled Sanosuke stepped out of the room, Yahiko behind him, carrying a duffel bag.

"Hey," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked him, worried at his disgruntled expression.

"Katsu ain't coming," he sighed, "Turned out that his cousin in America got sick and he had to go visit him. We've got one extra ticket."

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste..." Kenshin sighed.

"Yeah it would," Kaoru nodded, "Hey, where's Megumi?"

"In my dorm," he jerked his head behind him and then quickly covered himself at the suspicious eyes of his friends, "She just came a few minutes ago like Yahiko!"

"Are we leaving?" Megumi walked out, dressed in a tight tee-shirt and scarf with matching bandanna and sunglasses. Capris completed the look.

"You look ridiculous," Sanosuke told her.

"How dare you?!" Megumi slapped him across the face repeatedly, "YOU think I look nice don't you Ken-san?"

"Umm...you look great Megumi-dono," Kenshin laughed nervously and Kaoru eyed him jealously.

"Oh," she turned her nose upward, "And I suppose I just look drab, don't I?"

"No!" Kenshin quickly covered, "You look wonderful too Kaoru-dono!"

"How do I look Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"Good," he gruffly mumbled and Misao burst with pleasure.

"Hey hey hey!" Sanosuke took the group back down to earth, "We need to decide who to give this extra ticket to!"

"I'll take it!" Yahiko raised his hand, "I know who to give it to."

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"We'll stop by her house on the way to the train station," Yahiko nodded, "I can ask her then. But we'd better leave now if we want to make it on time."

* * *

As the group drove in the rental van, Yahiko kept a sharp eye out for the girl's house.

"Sooo," Kaoru smirked, "Is this girl your girlfriend?"

"No way ugly!" Yahiko blushed, "She's just a friend who I deliver papers to...We're here!" Yahiko stopped Sanosuke and ran out the door. He knocked on the door and a young girl with short brown hair came to the door. He talked to her for a bit and they saw her face light up. Yahiko followed her inside and about 20 minutes later she came out with a suitcase in hand.

"What a romantic," Sanosuke smirked, "Getting his girlfriend to come with him..."

The girl, now identified to be Tsubame who had visited Yahiko and eaten dinner with them last month piled into the car, "Thank you for inviting me," she bowed to them.

"No problem at all," Sanosuke smiled as he started the car, "After all, it was Yahiko's idea to give you the ticket."

"Oh really Yahiko?" Tsubame asked and Yahiko blushed furiously, "Thank you so much!"

"N-n-no problem..." he nodded to her as they group drove off toward the train station.

* * *

"Here we are!" Sanosuke smiled as they reached the train station, "Although I don't really like these things much. I think that we'll wake up and be in a sewer if we fall asleep, so be careful."

"You're such an idiot," Kaoru sighed as she walked on, "That's a way old superstition."

"Yeah," Sanosuke scoffed, "Say that when you're in a sewer."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru blushed as she walked up to him, "W-w-w-would...umm....w-would you sit next to me on the train?"

"I would be honored Kaoru-dono," he smiled and Kaoru beamed with pleasure.

"You don't want to sit next to HER on the train Ken-san," Megumi grabbed Kenshin's arm and pulled him into the train.

"Oro?"

"You want to sit next to me, don't you?"

"HEY MEGUMI!" Kaoru yelled after her, grabbing Kenshin's free arm, "I asked him first!"

"You'll probably puke all over him!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"Okay then, let's let Ken-san decide!" Megumi looked down at the now swirly eyed oro whispering Kenshin, "Who do YOU want to sit next to on the train?"

"Umm...I...I...I don't really have a preference," he laughed nervously.

"CHOOSE!" they both screamed.

"Hey Kenshin," Sanosuke plucked Kenshin out of the girls' grasp, "Sit next to me on the train."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment.

"What...what just happened there?" Megumi asked, sunglasses slipping off her face.

"I...I don't know..."

* * *

In the end, Megumi and Kaoru ended up sitting next to each other with Sanosuke and Kenshin across from them. Tsubame and Yahiko were directly across from Megumi and Kaoru and Aoshi and Misao sat directly across from Kenshin and Sano. Misao was almost drooling with pleasure that she got to sit next to her "Lord Aoshi."

Megumi and Kaoru pouted, refusing to look at each other, "Come one guys," Sanosuke sighed, "It's a couple hours to Okayama, better get used to looking at each other."

"I'd rather sit in the engine room than next to a fox like her!" Kaoru huffed.

"Then why don't you go sit there Tanuki girl?"

"Well maybe I will!" Kaoru stuck out her tongue and walked down the cars.

"Wait, Kaoru-dono it may be dangerous!" Kenshin ran after her as she stomped down the train.

* * *

"Well it may be noisy," Kaoru said as she reached the engine room, avoiding catching the attention of the engineers busy, "But at least it's away from Megumi."

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin finally caught up with her and sat down next to her, "I don't think we should be here, it could be dangerous."

"Being suspended over a pot of hot lava is less dangerous than sitting with that fox."

"Okay..." Kenshin sighed, "Then I'll sit with you until you're ready to leave."

Kaoru blushed as Kenshin's hand brushed against hers. The engines were loud, but it was nothing compared to the beating of Kaoru's heart. She smiled as she sat with Kenshin alone on the train as if the train was made especially for them.

* * *

"We're here!" Sanosuke smiled and counted eight people in their party, "Good, no one fell asleep!"

"SANO!" Kaoru gave him a slap on the head and he quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, first on our agenda is to head to our hotel! I only have enough money for two four bed rooms, so we'll have to stay like that for a bit."

"I don't mind," Tsubame smiled, "Girls in one and guys in another."

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled.

"Although," Megumi gave Kenshin a hug, "I'd like us to share a room Ken-san..."

"WHAT?!" Kaoru screamed.

"Oh grow up!"

"YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"Umm...guys...?"

"ARGGHH DIE TANUKI!"

"TAKE THIS YOU STUPID FOX!"

"It's going to be a long trip..."

* * *

Finally, they reached their hotel and checked into their rooms, "Okay, we'll meet you guys out in about 10 minutes for dinner okay? Tomorrow is the Cherry Blossom picnic, so don't eat too much at the buffet okay?" Sanosuke told the girls and they nodded and walked in.

"I call the bed by the window!" Misao smiled and threw herself down on one of the beds.

"I don't mind," Tsubame shyly said, "I'll take what's left."

"I should have the bed by the bathroom," Megumi pushed her suitcase under her preferred bed, "After all, some of us need to check our beauty in the mirror."

Kaoru's veins bulged but she quickly took the farthest to the left bed, and threw her suitcase down on it. Tsubame crawled onto the last bed next to Kaoru.

"Should we go meet the guys for dinner?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's go stuff ourselves!" Misao smiled and pumped her fist as the group walked out of the room.

* * *

Dinner had been great only Sanosuke had been a hypocrite when he said not to eat too much... He had eaten so much that the hotel cooks had to make five more helpings of all the dishes. Kaoru seriously pretended not to know who he was.

But finally, it was night time and the girls changed into their pajamas. Kaoru brushed her hair in the mirror and Tsubame walked in, dressed in a pretty nightgown, "You're so pretty Kaoru," she smiled and Kaoru blushed.

"N-n-not me!" she blushed, "I mean, I've never even had a boyfriend!"

"But maybe you just haven't found the right boy," Tsubame told her, "But I'm sure when you do, he'll love you more than anything."

"Thanks Tsubame," Kaoru smiled at the girl.

"Are you two finished?" Misao called to them, "It's time to play!"

"Play what?" Kaoru asked as she walked back into the room.

"What else?" a creepy voice came from behind Kaoru, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"EEEEKS!" she and Tsubame squealed, but it was only Megumi with a flashlight under her face.

"Was I really that scary?" Megumi asked, chortling.

"No," Kaoru smirked, "I was just screaming at your face up close."

"WHY YOU!"

"Okay!" Misao took out a wine bottle(complementary of the room) from her bag and put it in the middle of the floor, "The rules are simple! Whoever the bottle lands on must either tell a truth or do a dare. I'm the first leader. Once you do your truth or dare you're the leader and the bottle spins again, got it?"

"Got it!" they nodded and Misao spun the bottle. Tsubame gulped, Kaoru sweated, Megumi smirked. And the bottle landed on...

"Tsubame!" Misao pointed at her, "Truth or dare?"

"Um...truth!" she said, a little nervous.

"Okay..." Misao smiled, "Do you like Yahiko?"

There was a pause and Tsubame's face lit up like a Christmas light. "Y-yes..." she whimpered and the girls giggled.

"Ahh how cute, she's blushing," Kaoru smiled.

"J-just as friends though!" Tsubame quickly covered and spun the bottle. It landed on Megumi. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Megumi gulped.

"Umm...okay..." Tsubame thought, "I dare you to send a secret admirer card to Mr. Sagara!"

"NO WAY!" Megumi blushed furiously.

"C'mon Megumi, you HAVE to do it!" Kaoru teased and Megumi, realizing this was true, gruffly whipped out a piece of paper from a stationary set on the desk. She desperately tried to disguise her handwriting.

Dear Mr. Sagara,

This letter is from a secret admirer. I saw you today at dinner

And I must say I've fallen in love with your unkempt hair, jolly no

Care attitude and huge stomach. You'll never know who I am but

I just wanted to make my feelings known.

Signed,

Your Secret Admirer.

Megumi, still fuming folded up the card, went outside, slid it under the door and ran back into their room, "WHAT IF THEY SAW ME?!" she screamed blushing.

"Ahh c'mon, spin the bottle," Misao smiled and Megumi did so, intent on revenge. Unfortunately...it landed on Kaoru.

"Uh oh..." she gulped remembering the saying, "Payback's a bitch."

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm...dare..." Kaoru tried to act brave.

"I dare you to go up to the boys' room and ask for Kenshin. When he comes to the door, you have to kiss him!" Megumi told her and the girls laughed.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"You HAVE to do it..." Megumi smirked, using Kaoru's own words against her like a thousand tiny wasps.

Kaoru, gulped, blushed and walked out the door stiffly. The others peeked their faces through the crack and saw Kaoru knocking on the door. Sanosuke answered and she meekly asked for Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin, Jou-chan wants to talk to you!" he yelled to him and Kenshin cheerily came to the door, dressed in magenta pajamas.

"Yes Kaoru-dono?" he asked. Kaoru stood, frozen to the spot. She leaned forward and...

"Can I borrow your toothpaste?"

"WHAT?!" Megumi screamed, but Misao and Tsubame quickly covered her mouth to hide their presence.

"Of course Kaoru-dono," Kenshin left for a second then returned with a tube of toothpaste, "Here you are."

"Th-thanks..." she gulped, "I'll return it later..." she then did a 180 degree turn and walked straight back into her room.

"YOU DIDN'T DO IT!" Megumi screeched, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Kaoru huffed and threw herself into bed, "This game is stupid anyway."

* * *

"I wonder why Kaoru-dono needed toothpaste...?" Kenshin wondered outloud.

"Kenshin get back in here!" Sanosuke called to him, Megumi's secret admirer card tucked into his pajama pants, "It's your turn to spin the bottle!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Sanosuke had reserved a picnic spot for them under a cherry blossom tree. They were all planning to go and enjoy the cherry blossoms today and then hit the festival tomorrow. Sanosuke had already gloated his secret admirer card in Megumi's face so much that she was ready to go ahead and tell him it was hers.

"Look Megumi!" Sanosuke said, "I just want to make my feelings known! Ha! See, loads of girls are after me!"

"And I know exactly who they are," Megumi sweatdropped as they rode in the rental van toward the Cherry Blossom grove.

Finally, they arrived and Kenshin and Kaoru spread the blanket over their spot under a very large and blooming tree.

"How beautiful," Kaoru smiled picking up a blossom, "Nature really is a wonderful thing."

"That it is Kaoru-dono," Kenshin agreed, "I really enjoy the cherry blossoms that I do!"

"Enough admiring nature!" Sanosuke smiled, "It's time for the heart and soul of the Cherry Blossom viewing to be let out!" Sanosuke put his hand in his duffle bag and took out...

"THE ONLY THING FIT FOR A CHERRY BLOSSOM DAY, PREMIUM SAKE!" He didn't only have one jug, he had eight, one for every one of them.

"Ya know Sanosuke," Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "We have two minors here."

"Hey!" Yahiko defended himself, "I am NOT minor! Watch this, this jug is no problem whatsoever!" he quickly took his jug and chugged the entire thing. "Ha!" he smiled and walked around drunk, "See, noth problemth at all!" With that, he fell over, spitting foam and eyes swirly.

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru scolded him, but he was already unconscious.

"You can have mine," Tsubame passed the jug to Sanosuke and he gladly accepted it.

"Well then, more drink for me!" he smiled and downed a couple gulps.

"Kenshin," Kaoru blushed and held up a cup for him, "I'll pour you a drink."

"Thank you Kaoru-dono," he smiled but Megumi snatched the cup away from her.

"I'LL be the one pouring Ken-san a drink! You can't even do it properly!"

"Oh ye--" Kaoru stopped and looked at Megumi oddly, "Is it just me, or does it seem like we've done this before?"

"Yeah..." Megumi nodded, "Like Deja vu."

"Past life?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

In the end, the girls poured their own drinks and Kenshin refrained from his at all, "KENSHIN!" Sanosuke hiccupped, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DRINKING CONTEST!"

"Um...Sano that may be a bad idea..." Kenshin laughed nervously, "After all I'm driving us home aren't I?"

"Ahh Tsubame can drive!" Sanosuke smiled and gave Tsubame a pat on the back, "She's what...17?"

"She's 11 you drunk moron!" Megumi hit him on the head.

"Huh?" Yahiko woke up, eyes still swirly, not really knowing what was going on around him, "What did I miss?"

"Yahiko look!" Tsubame pointed to some people flying kites, "Oh that looks like so much fun! I wish I had a kite!" she noticed a vendor selling kites but her eyes looked down, "Too bad I don't have any money."

Yahiko felt in his pants and jingled some money, "Come with me," he smiled and led her toward the stand, now completely sober.

"Oh look Rooster head!" Megumi smiled, grinning at Kaoru and Kenshin, "And ice cream stand, buy me some!"

"Whatever you say baby," a very drunk Sano smiled and Megumi was forced to bop him on the head once more. "I mean, sure fox lady," Sano's bump made him now less drunk as he happily led Megumi over to the ice cream stand.

Misao...wanting to go somewhere with Aoshi as well desperately looked for something to do, "Oh look Lord Aoshi!" she squealed, "There are some people selling Japanese Dolls! Would you like to go and look at them?"

"Not really."

Misao, once defeated would not give up, "Look!" she pointed in the other direction, "They're selling Plum Riceballs! Should we go and eat some?"

"I'm full."

Misao, now getting seriously annoyed looked around for ANYTHING at all to look at. Then she noticed something that made her eyes pop out of her head, "OH MY GOD SOME PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING IN THAT ALLEY!"

"Let's go," Aoshi grabbed her arm and led her over to the building far down the hill where a couple of gangs were fighting. Misao, not really pleased with the outcome, but pleased with being pulled by Aoshi followed him. Soon Kenshin and Kaoru were alone, and silence partook the blanket.

"So," Kaoru smiled, "Thanks for lending me your toothpaste."

"Yeah, no problem at all," Kenshin nodded.

Silence.

"What do you think of the food at our hotel?"

"Oh it's great!"

Silence.

"Hey look you've got some cherry blossoms on your head!"

"You do too!"

"Ha ha ha..."

Silence...

And this time it stuck. Kaoru couldn't think of anything at all to say. Anything whatsoever. They were just there, in the perfect opportunity to have a romantic time and she was blowing it with her awful conversation skills.

"Wanna watch the stars with me tomorrow Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her and she almost burst with pleasure. It's real! It's really real!

"O-o-of course Kenshin! I-I'd be honored too!" she smiled as Megumi and Sano came back with ice cream cones.

"Wanna watch the stars with me tomorrow Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru almost was flattened with anger.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO WATCH WITH ME!"

"Wanna watch the stars with me tomorrow Sano?"

Kaoru almost vomited from Kenshin's "Let's be Friends" dense attitude. And at the end of the picnic, everyone was invited to watch the stars with Kenshin, including a passerby who promptly refused.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Megumi laughed, "That color is so out this season, I don't know why you're even wearing that Yukata!"

Kaoru fumed the next evening as the girls were all getting into their Yukatas, "For your information Megumi," she grimaced, "YOUR color is JUST as tacky if not more if I may say so."

"How dare you?!" Megumi snarled, "This Yukata is first rate! I'm sure Ken-san will love it!"

"He'll love mine too!" Kaoru defended.

Kaoru was wearing a sky blue Yukata with white lotus flowers decorating it. The obi belt was a dark blue and her tabi socks were dark blue to match. She had let her hair down and was wearing a bright blue hairpin in the shape of a swan.

"You look great Kaoru," Misao smiled and then, sensing Megumi's anger, quickly recovered, "You look wonderful too Megumi!"

Megumi was dressed in a dark pink Yukata that was decorated with light green and white flowers. Her obi was white and her tabi socks matched. Her hair was decorated with two pink barrettes.

"Do...do I look okay?" Tsubame stepped from the bathroom, blushing behind her fan.

"You look adorable Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru smiled and even Megumi agreed.

"It looks wonderful on you."

Tsubame was decked out in a pale cream colored Yukata with red and yellow billowing flowers all over it. Her obi was red and her tabi socks were yellow. She had kept her hair the way it usually was, as not to attract so much flashy attention.

"And now!" Misao yelled from the bathroom a few minutes later, "Presenting Lord Aoshi's new love, Misao Makimachi in her beautiful Yukata!"

Misao jumped out in a violet Yukata with black flowers covering it. A black obi and purple tabi socks completed the look.

"What's with the dark color scheme?" Kaoru asked.

"Lord Aoshi likes dark things," Misao pointed out, "And purple looks good on me."

"Well, let's see if the guys are ready," Megumi sighed, "They should be, we've taken so long to get ready."

As the girls stepped out into the hall, the guys were waiting for them. Kenshin, dressed in a white kimono jacket and magenta hakama(what, you thought I was gonna dress him normally? That would be boring!), Sano, wearing a blue kimono jacket and dark brown hakama, Yahiko wearing a green kimono jacket and a yellow hakama (see above) and Aoshi, wearing an entirely black outfit.

"Look Lord Aoshi!" Misao smiled, "We match! I love dark colors, doesn't dark look good on me?"

"I actually like it when you wear light colors," Aoshi blushed, "It brings out the real you."

Misao's jaw dropped, and she started to sweat, "Oh heh heh, look there's a rip in this kimono, be right back!" and she sprinted back into their room.

Only a few minutes later Misao came out wearing a bright green Yukata decorated with white flowers and a white obi and socks.

"Sorry about that, let's go!" Misao smiled and Aoshi's blush disappeared. Sano took Megumi's arm, Yahiko extended his to Tsubame and Misao wrapped herself around Aoshi's. As the group walked off, Kenshin smiled and extended his arm to Kaoru, who smiled, curtsied and took it.

* * *

As they arrived at the festival, Kaoru and company saw in awe that there was more to do than they could imagine.

"Yahiko!" Tsubame smiled, "Let's go get some Tayoyaki!"

Yahiko was pulled along by Tsubame to the vendor.

"Want some goldfish?" Aoshi asked to Misao and gruffly pointed to the goldfish vendor.

Tears came to Misao's eyes and she turned to Kaoru and the rest.

"I could die happy right now," she smiled and then skipped over to the goldfish catching stand.

"I think that I'll get myself some fried noodles," Megumi smiled, "Coming Rooster head?"

"Hey I love noodles!" Sano smiled and followed her into the crowd. Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone. Kenshin smiled to Kaoru and pointed to a vendor selling cotton candy.

"Would you like some?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru nodded. He bought two of them and suggested that they go on the hill to eat. Kaoru nodded in agreement and the two walked up towards the hill that faced the moon.

"Thanks for the Cotton Candy Kenshin," Kaoru smiled as she took a bite, "It's really nice of you."

"It's no problem at all Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled and took a bite of his. Kaoru smiled as she finished hers.

"Oh I'm all done," she pouted, "And it was really good too."

"Here," he ripped off a bit of his and gave it to Kaoru, "Say ahh!"

"Ahhh!" she blushed and Kenshin popped the candy into her mouth. She chewed and blushed furiously.

"I...I want to thank you Kaoru-dono," Kenshin all of a sudden became very serious.

"F-for what Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

"You-you've been so kind to me," he said, "I...I thought when I lost jacket girl that I'd never be happy again." Kaoru grimaced. She didn't want to hear that name. Not tonight...of all nights. She just didn't want to hear about _her_.

What was she talking about? She was jacket girl! But...but...she didn't feel like jacket girl. She felt like Kaoru! That's when she made up her mind. _I'm Kaoru!_ She told herself _Jacket Girl is another person!_

"But you changed all that," Kenshin smiled at her, "That you have. I feel happy, positive, loved." Kaoru felt tears coming to her eyes. If only he knew how much she really loved him, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you."

And then, he hugged her. He grasped her in his arms and hugged her. She put her arms around him. He was hugging her...but she knew it wasn't for the reason that she wanted it to be for... He was hugging her for her "help" for her "care" for her "friendship". "Oh Kenshin," Kaoru couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried long and hard.

"What's wrong Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her.

Kaoru looked up at him, and then in her mind flashed his face on that cold December night. Did she love him because she was Jacket Girl?

Or did she love him because she was Kaoru?

"Nothing," she wiped her face, "I just think it's sad how lonely you were."

Kenshin smiled and Kaoru gasped as she saw a shooting star go over her head, "Look Kenshin!" she pointed and Kenshin looked up as he saw one after another.

"It's a shower!" she laughed.

"Look at them!" Kenshin reached out his hand as if he wanted to touch them.

"Isn't it amazing?" Megumi smiled running up to the two, "It hasn't happened for years now!"

"Let's watch!" Sano sat next to Megumi and Yahiko, Tsubame, Aoshi, and Misao followed suit.

As Kaoru watched them watch the stars she looked at Kenshin and smiled. She wouldn't tell him. Not just yet. She needed to make sure she loved him as Kaoru not as Jacket girl. Surrounded by her loved ones.

"Kaoru!" Misao smiled.

"Kaoru!" Tsubame cried as another star passed over.

"Kamiya," Aoshi nodded to the stars above.

"Bisu!" Yahiko taunted to get Kaoru's attention.

"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke smiled and winked as he caught her looking at Kenshin.

"Tanuki!" Megumi scolded her for ogling Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin took her hand and the rest of their friends joined suit. "1,2,3!" they lifted up their hands to the stars and made their wishes.

_I wish for a love that goes beyond time, a love of Kaoru Kamiya._ Kaoru thought and smiled as the stars flew overhead.

* * *

DON'T WORRY THAT IS NOT THE END! 

Just so everyone doesn't worry, the end will be called "December Air" and will be in the month December. Don't worry, this ain't the end!

I didn't end the story like that!

I repeat...

Readers: WE GET IT!

Anyway, this one was pretty long, about 18 pages on Word. I hope you all liked it. I found it to be one of the turning points in the story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember R&R!

Until then,

Ciao for now!

Next Chapter: May Dorm Visit!


	7. May Dorm Visit

December Air

Wow! So many great reviews! Cleared 50! I hope to get to 60 with his latest chapter! I can't wait! I wonder if I'll have over 100 by the end! That would be wonderful!

Horse-crazy-gurl: Thank you so much! I'm updating as fast as I can! Thank you for your kind words!

Ocean Fish: Here's more! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Kalaeia: Hey! I'm glad you liked this chapter a lot! Hope to see you reading more!

Sky Fairy77: I know! Isn't it sad when stories end? But I'm telling you, the story is now about half over or a bit more! There's still plenty more chapters! I'm glad that you always like to read!

For Me to Know and You to Never Find Out: I'm glad that you understand that I need to keep you all hanging for the end. It's more rewarding that way! Keep reading!

Brittanie Love: Hey! I'm glad I can always count on you for reviews!

Final Genesis: Hey! You wonder that? I do too! Just kidding, I actually know what's going to happen in my own story...;;;; Thanks again for your faithful reviews!

Zelda-lover: Can always count on you, can't I? Thanks again

Moon Syrn: Hey! Thanks again! Nope I'm doing chapters whenever-I-canthly. Keep reading!

Cody: STOP SPAMMING! . USE YOUR PEN NAME AND LEAVE SERIOUS REVIEWS!

Okay! After that...let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

May...the first breath of summer. Weather getting hotter, the air becoming more humid, and everyone happily awaiting summer vacation.

But one thing stood in their way...

Finals.

"And now...if we use this number with this variable..." Professor Wakamaru droned on and on. It was review time, finals were only a week away and Kaoru and Misao were ready to fall out of their seats and just go to sleep right there.

"Kaoru...," Misao whispered hoarsely to her companion. Both of them looked as though they were about to fall out of their seats from boredom, "I can't make it any longer...I'm fading fast...you...you can have...my CD player..."

"Misao," Kaoru whimpered, "Don't talk like that! We've got to pull through...we've just got too..."

"Looks like we're out of time," Prof. Wakamaru sighed and put down his book. Misao and Kaoru jumped up, ready to rejoice, "Remember, your exams are next week, study hard."

* * *

"KAORUUUU!" Misao whined as they walked out of the college, "I need at least a B on this final to pass this course! What am I gonna do...?"

"I wish I could help you, but I'm just as lost," Kaoru sighed and remembered how Kenshin had tutored her in the beginning of January, "Kenshin's a really good tutor, perhaps he could tutor both of us."

"That's a great idea Kaoru!" Misao slammed her fist into her hand, "I'll ask Lord Aoshi to tutor me!"

Kaoru facefaulted, "Um...I don't believe I brought up that idea..."

"See ya Kaoru! Gotta go study!" Misao waved blissfully, all in her own little world.

Kaoru sighed and scratched her head, "I suppose I SHOULD go and see Kenshin, we can study together.

"What's this about studying Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru gave a small "eep!" as she heard Kenshin behind her. She swiveled around and saw him smiling at her, with that same cheerful smile.

"Uhh yeah, I've got this final coming up in Calculus and I was wondering if you could tutor me again! I could help you too! I know I'm just a freshman and all that, but umm..."

"That's sounds great Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin smiled, "So, how about we meet at my dorm room at three o' clock tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Kaoru nodded, blushing slightly.

"Bye Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin waved to her as he walked down the pavement and Kaoru waved after him.

"Kenshin sure is nice. Okay, so that's three o' clock tomorrow at his dorm room..." she started walking, then froze, "his...dorm...room..." Kaoru stood there for a couple of seconds, completely frozen with shock. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and ran quickly down the side walk, acquiring many odd looks.

* * *

Kaoru slammed the door to her room shut and breathed heavily, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..." Kaoru smiled to herself, "IT'S SO NOT OKAY!" she screamed and ran around crazily once again, "I MEAN, I'M SURE THAT KENSHIN WOULD NEVER THINK OF DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT BUT STILL!" she paused, "I mean...Kenshin's a nice young healthy guy...he...he might..." He face turned the color of Kenshin's hair and she continued to run around crazily. "Oh my goodness, what if that happened?! I would be so embarrassed! I'VE GOT TO TELL HIM I CAN'T GO!"

She ran over to her phone, picked up the receiver and was almost finished dialing Kenshin number when she paused and slowly put it down, "Kenshin would never do something like that, you're over-reacting Kaoru, that's all you're doing..." she reassured herself and slammed herself down on the couch with her books.

* * *

But the next day when Kaoru arrived at Kenshin's dorm room she wasn't exactly sure of herself. She knocked on the door, assuring herself that everything would be okay.

"Hello Kaoru-dono," Kenshin opened up the door and Kaoru saw a towel on his head and his face red. "I'm sorry, I just finished taking a shower, come on in."

"A sh-sh-shower...?" Kaoru asked herself once Kenshin walked back into his kitchen, now repaired from the incident two months ago. "OH NO! THIS IS BAD THIS IS VERY BAD!" Kaoru wiped her brow and tried to convince herself that she was just overreacting as she came into the room.

"Where should I put my stuff down?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as Kenshin put away a couple food items in his refrigerator.

"Oh, on the couch, anywhere is fine, really," Kenshin smiled and Kaoru nodded as she laid down her books on his kotatsu. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Umm...sure," Kaoru nodded, "Some coffee would be great."

As Kenshin poured the coffee into the coffee maker, Kaoru flipped through her calculus book, trying to look at something besides Kenshin. "So..." she tried to strike up a conversation, "What finals do you have to study for...?"

"Mainly Edo Period History," Kenshin sighed, "If I want to keep my "A." I'm majoring in Medicinal Practice you see, I plan to become a doctor."

"Well, our school does have a good medical school program," Kaoru pointed out, then blushed as Kenshin walked over to the Kotatsu that she had put her books on, "Shall we begin?"

The two sat in silence, with only the coffee bubbling in the background and the short, sharp scraping of pencils on paper. "Umm...Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono?"

"Can you help me with this problem?"

"Sure."

Once Kenshin had shown Kaoru how to do the problem, the silence took over once again. Kaoru kept writing, but it was a robotic writing, her mind wasn't focused. All she could focus on was Kenshin sitting across from her...

"So...what are you going to do for your summer vacation?" Kaoru asked cheerfully and Kenshin's head perked up.

"Ummm...shouldn't we be studying?"

"Hey, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Kaoru pointed out, "The coffee should be ready, let's take a break."

Kaoru walked over to the coffee maker to see that, indeed, the coffee was ready to drink. She poured two mugs and handed one to Kenshin. "So...what are you doing?"

"Well," Kenshin stared into the brown liquid in his cup as Kaoru slowly drank, "My...umm...my dad has offered to send me to America."

"Your dad?" Kaoru asked, "You've never mentioned him before."

"Umm...yeah," Kenshin nodded, "His name is Hiko...sorry, I guess he slipped my mind."

"Who's your mother?" Kaoru asked, "My parents died when I was little."

"My...my mother...?" Kenshin asked her, as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Well...well yeah," Kaoru told him, "Your mother?"

"I...I don't have a mother..."

"That's ridiculous," Kaoru started, "You have to ha--" she covered her mouth at her stupidity and put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "I'm sorry...when did she pass away?"  
  
Kenshin didn't answer. He just kept looking, looking into the coffee. "I...I don't know," he finally said.

"Wha-what do y--" Kaoru started but was cut off by the violent BANG of Kenshin's coffee cup on the Kotatsu. Coffee spilled all over their books and papers, but Kenshin's grip remained steadfast on the cup.

"HIKO ISN'T MY FATHER, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL MY FATHER IS, OKAY?!" he screamed and Kaoru recoiled. Kenshin breathed in deeply, then out again, "I'm sorry...Kaoru-dono...but...Hiko isn't my father. I'm his adopted son. My...my real father and mother...they left me..." Kaoru's eyes began to water with tears, "They left me on a rock somewhere...when I was only five. I...I can still remember that day..." Kenshin rocked back and forth, remembering the thoughts that he never wanted surfaced again.

"_Shinta...we'll be back Shinta, just wait here for Mommy and Daddy okay? Just keep waiting, no matter what, okay?"_

"_Don't leave, whatever you do, or I'll hit you again, okay? I'll hit you with the belt if you move!"_

"_Honey...I don't...I don't want..."_

"_We don't have the money to look after him anymore...someone will find him, don't worry..."_

"_Don't move Shinta."_

"_Don't move!"_

"_Oh God, my little boy!"_

"_Come here!"_

"_Don't move!"_

_A small boy with flaming red hair sat on a rock in the snow of a Japanese field, waiting for his mother and father. Waiting...through the wind and cold and frost, not wanting to be hit...waiting...waiting forever..._

"_I'm going to die," the little boy said, crouched on the rock for the fourth straight night, hungry, thirsty, frozen, "I-I'm going...I'm going to die..."_

"_Hey kid." The little boy used his last bit of strength to turn his head upwards and look at a man with long black hair and a solemn... "Whatcha doing out here you idiot? Get inside... Hey kid?!"_

_With that...the little boy fainted into the strong warm arms of the man. _

"Hiko renamed me..." he told her, "To help me forget...but..." he stopped and shivered, "I...I still remember," Kenshin wrapped his arms around himself, as if the cold were still nipping him, "I still remember the cold of that night...so cold..."

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru stood up from the Kotatsu and made her way over to Kenshin, "I...I can't replace your mother...but..."

Kenshin's eyes widened to see and feel a warm pair of arms around him. He looked up to see Kaoru's chin on his head, hugging him, "Let me be the warm arms to melt your sadness..."

"Kaoru-dono...." Kenshin smiled and hugged her back, "Thank you..."

* * *

"Thanks for the study time, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled and waved to him, "I hope you have a fun time in America this summer."

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin waved to her, "Good luck on your finals."

"You too," Kaoru bowed to him and started to walk down the path. A voice stopped her and she turned around.

"Kaoru-dono!" It was Kenshin and as Kaoru turned to face him, she saw him smiling widely, "Thank you...thank you Kaoru-dono..."

"Thank you Kenshin," Kaoru told him and continued to walk down the path.

* * *

"And so then, Lord Aoshi explained EVERY problem to me!" Misao ranted that night about her study session with Aoshi, "He said that he didn't mind at all! But I don't think I get it still...I was too busy looking at him...." She grinned mischievously at Kaoru, "Sooo, how did your study session with Kenshin go?"

"Oh, fine," Kaoru smiled as she continued to attempt to cook some stir-fry, "Just...fine..."

"Anything, "happen"?!" Misao asked and Kaoru blushed.

"OF COURSE NOT MISAO!" she threw a spatula at Misao, who quickly dodged it and brought it back to the kitchen.

"Man," she sighed, "You'd wish that he'd be more romantic sometimes, seriously..."  
  
"I don't mind," Kaoru smiled and Misao looked at her strangely, "After all, Kenshin is Kenshin..."

"_Let me be the warm arms to melt your sadness..." _

Kaoru smiled at her own words. Kenshin's secret was safe with her. They all needed someone to help them melt away their sadness in times of need. Whether it be Kenshin, or Misao, or even Aoshi or Megumi, her friends would warm her soul with their own love and warmth.

She realized, that the warmest love of all doesn't come from a jacket...

It comes from a warm pair of arms, and a warm loving heart...

* * *

Ahhhhhh, cute! Yet sad, and SHORT! I SERIOUSLY could not think of ANYTHING to do this month. So I decided on this, I actually think that it was a good choice to bring in the cold again. What do you guys think? Sorry this was the shortest chapter ever! .

Blargh...this chapter was bad...Don't hurt me for the bad chapter, I'll make the next chapter better I swear TT I had serious writer's block!

Please, once again, R&R!

Next time: June Beach Trip!

Until then,

Ciao for Now!


	8. June Beach Trip

A/N's: Hey all you people! 8th chapter here and we are officially more than half way done! June is on the horizon and July is just around the corner! I was super happy to see that I broke 70 reviews this time, I hope to break 75 with the next chapter! I'm glad all of you like the story so much! I've gotten some wonderful reviews and I really love each and every one of them.

Speaking of reviews...

SwampFox: Thanks! I really dunno how I do it, some of the stuff here is full of one-shots, and once I can finish the second chapter of "Myna's Story" I'm pretty much set for the next like...5 chapters, but I really sometimes get swamped down.

Horse-crazy-gurl: I'm so glad I converted you to the fic! I'm glad you like it so much

Drac-first: Really? You think it's a rush? I don't think so, I mean after all, if you read the rest of the chapters, you'd see that a lot goes on between the couple. But if you think so, I'll take your comments to heart when I write my next romance story.

Samuraiduck27: Hey! I'm glad you like the story so much. I'm happy when new people read!

Virtual White Tiger: laughs ahh thanks! That was nice of you! I have to read some of your stories too!

Final Genesis: TT You are the best! I love how you're always reviewing! Thanks again!

Claire: Woah...that...was really...nice. I'm really touched that you said that...that really makes me feel so wonderful! Please keep reading!

Sakura Mori: A converted reader! WOOOHOO! I'm happy, keep reading

Sky Fairy77: Happy birthday! Hey...thanks again...and expect a very special gift in this chapter.

Moon Syrn: I know! It's awful! TT I kinda warped the Kenshin story, but it's more or less the same thing. Thanks again!

Now that that's done! Chapter time!

June Beach Trip by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan

* * *

"YESSSSSSSS!" Misao could not help but scream as she got her final scores back. It seems that with Aoshi's tutoring, she had managed to pull of a "B" on her final and pass the class. Kaoru had been able to achieve an A-, and she wasn't going to complain about that. "And nooooow!" Misao became very dramatic, dancing around their dorm room, celebrating her grade, "You know what it's time for?!"

"Umm...rest?" Kaoru asked her.

"NO!" Misao giggled, "SUMMER BREAK!"

"I suppose," Kaoru nodded to her, "Maybe we should go out and do something to treat ourselves!"

"Exactly what I was thinking Kaoru!" Misao smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"Umm...how about..." Kaoru thought for a second and then nodded, "ICE CREAM!"

"NO!" Misao gave Kaoru a large bop over the head and Kaoru rubbed the sore spot, "BEACH TRIP!"

"A...trip...to the beach?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah!" Misao smiled, "It's the perfect way to relieve stress after finals, don't you think?"

"Well...umm...sure...but," Kaoru blushed, "I don't have a bathing suit..."

"Well of course we need new suits!" Misao smiled, "That's why we're going shopping tomorrow! And then on Saturday, it's TO THE BEACH!"

"But won't it be lonely?" Kaoru asked, "Just the two of us?"

"Umm...well..." Misao blushed, "I've invited a few other people..."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in Misao's direction accusingly, "Like how many other people, and who?"

"Only Tsubame, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Lord Aoshi of course!" Misao laughed nervously.

"Good," Kaoru gave a relieved sigh, "I would be so embarrassed around Kenshin in a swim suit!"

"Umm...yeah," Misao nodded, "I'd never ever in a million year invite Kenshin! Never, never, never!" She started to sweat, "I mean, why would I invite him, I'd never do that!"

"Good," Kaoru laughed, "Then I'll go, it sounds like fun..."

"So tomorrow we're going shopping right?" Misao asked and Kaoru nodded and pumped her fists.

"Shopping, shopping!" she yelled and Misao joined her in the triumphant cry, "SHOPPING!"

* * *

"Sanosuke, answer me again why you're going shopping with us..." Misao asked him accusingly at the mall the next day. Kaoru blushed furiously as she, Misao, and behind them the large figure of Sanosuke walked through the building.

"Hey, it's not like I'm some sort of pervert," He told them, "I just wanted to come with cause I'm bored...I'll wait outside and read magazines or something..."

"Yeah right," Misao rolled her eyes, "You're going to be in the lingerie section ogling woman's underwear aren't you?!"

"NO!" Sanosuke growled, hitting the weasel girl over the head.

"But Sanosuke," Kaoru smiled, "I'm proud that you're with us today..."

"Hrmm...why?" He asked her.

"Well...today is the re-take day," she told him, "For all those that got bad grades on their exams, they have to go, I'm proud that you actually studied and passed."

"Oh those things?" Sanosuke laughed, "I failed 'em all."

"WHAT?!" Misao and Kaoru screamed simultaneously, "GET TO THE STUPID RE-TAKE DAY!"

"But...I don't wanna!" he told them.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"OH YES WE CAN!" the two took Sanosuke by his tacky jacket and threw him outside the mall sliding doors, which slid open for Sano to fly through. Kaoru immediately took a nearby bottle of glue and glued the doors shut. Sanosuke pounded on the glass and Kaoru smirked in his direction.

"Ya know, he still might not go," Misao pointed out.

"Well yeah," Kaoru told her, "But the author had to get rid of him somehow...even with a Kare Kano reference."

* * *

"Try this one Kaoru!"

"Misao! I am not trying that one on! It's see-through!"

"It is not, look it has this...this little...um...okay so it is see-through let me find you another one."

Misao must have "found Kaoru another one" about sixty times, each bathing suit more slutty than the last. "Look Kaoru!" Misao smiled and held up something that looked more like a dish rag than a bathing suit, "It'll look so cute on you!"

"MISAO I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Kaoru insisted. She picked up a school swim suit one piece, "Now this is cute."

"Yeah, for a grandma..." Misao stuck out her tongue, her choice of bathing suit already in her arms. "C'mon Kaoru, act your age."

"Okay, then how about this one?" Kaoru held up a two piece suit than was made up of a tank top and shorts.

"It looks like a wet-suit!" Misao sighed, "Okay, how about this, YOU go to the dressing room and I will pick out some nice suits for you."

"Who knows what you'll come back with," Kaoru pointed out.

"I promise to make them nice and modest," Misao held up her hand, "Scouts Honor."

Misao's "Scout's Honor" turned about to be as trustworthy as a fire saying it would stay still in a giant forest. She had come back with about thirty suits, and Kaoru had to try on all of them.

"MISAO!" she yelled, "THIS IS A SIZE TOO SMALL!"

"Small sizes make you look sexy," Misao insisted, trying on her suit in the next stall.

"ARE THEY ALL LIKE THIS?!"

"Naw...just that one," Misao told her, "Try on the next one and let me see, I'll show you mine."

"Urgg...why this one?" Kaoru walked out of the dressing room to show a white bathing suit that hardly covered her chest with a gaping hole in the middle. The bottom might as well have been a thong.

Misao however came out in a white bathing suit with a tank top top and a regular bottom with a large pink bow on each. "What's with the bows?" Kaoru asked her.

"This suit says, "Beautiful, yet innocent."" Misao pointed out, "Lord Aoshi is definitely going to fall for me."

"Well...I would never even be going if Kenshin was," Kaoru noted, walking back into the changing room, "Let alone in any of the swim suits you picked out."

"Uhhh yeah, good thing he isn't going!" Misao laughed.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Kaoru came out, "I...I think this one is okay...yet still really revealing in my opinion."

"Come on, show me!" Misao laughed and Kaoru walked out. The suit was a bikini with a top that had a lot of ruffles on it. The bottom, a normal bikini one was also covered in the same ruffles. The entire suit was colored yellow. "You look wonderful!" she insisted.

"Really?" Kaoru asked, "Well one thing's for sure...if Kenshin was going there would be NO way I would be wearing this revealing suit..."

"Uhh yeah," Misao giggled, "Let's go pay!"

* * *

The next day, Kaoru was ready to head to the beach. Dressed in her suit and a very long sweatshirt and jeans as not to show it off, she quickly got into the van that Sano had rented to take them to the beach. Yahiko and Tsubame had shown up as well, Yahiko blushing and Tsubame who was wearing a cute two-piece pink suit with a light sweater and shorts over it.

"Let's go!" Misao yelled to Sanosuke, "Let's make it before you know who does!"

"Whose you know who?" Kaoru asked them suspiciously.

"Oh no one!" Misao laughed, "Let's just get a move on!"

Finally, after what had seemed like a groping fest with Sano's reckless driving the group arrived at the sandy beach. A silver car was parked in the parking lot and Sano parked the rented van next to it. "Ahh he got here before us," Misao pouted.

"Whose he?" Kaoru asked again.

"Ummm...well..." Misao laughed.

"Kaoru-dono!" a voice came from the sand and Kaoru felt her face go white. She turned to Misao, blood want in her eyes. Misao started to sweat.

"Umm...well...he...you see...umm..."

"How do you plan to explain yourself?" Kaoru asked Misao, ready to kill the young girl.

"Well umm..."

"Shall we go swimming Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her, leaning his head into the van, "Misao-dono was kind enough to invite me!"

"I noticed," Kaoru laughed, "Umm...actually Kenshin, I think I'll take a walk on the beach first...I'm not in the mood for swimming at the moment."

"Oh!" he laughed, "I'll join you! Let me just go get changed!"

"Yeah," Sano nodded, helping Megumi out of the car, "Let's all go change!"

"I think I'll just wait at our spot!" Kaoru told them and started taking out the picnic baskets and bags, "I'll set up, you all go on ahead!"

"We can do that together Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin smiled to her, "Let's go get changed for now."

"I WANNA SET UP OUR SPOT!" she screamed, and the group, blown away, nodded, scared of the determined Kaoru. They quietly snuck away toward the changing rooms and Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief. "Now to get us set up and make sure that I don't have to change..."

Kaoru quickly set up the chairs, the picnic basket, and everything else they would need. A few minutes later, the group came back, dressed in their swimsuits. Meguimi, dressed in a low cut one piece red suit, Yahiko in green trunks, Aoshi in, what else, all black, Sano in blue, and Kenshin in his trade mark magenta.

"Thank you for setting up Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled, "Would you like to go get changed now?"

"Actually, I think I'll take that walk now," she told him nervously.

"Wanna go swimming Yahiko?" Tsubame asked him and he blushed, but nodded.

"Hey Rooster head, come see the bluffs with me," Megumi dragged him along over the sand.

"What if we fall off?!"

"We're not gonna, now come!"

"Do you like my suit Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked, "I bought it just for the occasion!"

"It's...cute..." Aoshi grumbled.

"CUTE!" Misao giggled furiously to Kaoru, "He actually said I look cute! TODAY A MIRACLE HAS BEEN SEEN!"

"Hey...what's that over there?" Yahiko pointed over to a group of people dressed in swim suits around a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sky!" the people sang as the girl, now known to be Sky (if you are a guy I am SOOOOO sorry, but I just assumed you were a girl from your pen-name, I'm sorry if you're a guy, if you are I will immediately change the chapter), blew out the candles on the cake.

"Hey, they're celebrating somebody's birthday over there," Tsubame smiled, "Should we go check it out?"

Sky's ears perked up and she turned her head and gasped, "OHMIGOD IT'S THE PEOPLE FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!"

"WHERE?!" the group turned around and saw the helpless characters, "OHMIGOD IT IS! GET 'EM!"

"ARGGH!" the party goers ran towards the group in a dust making stampede, needing their hair or their clothes, or THEM.

"OH MY GOD RUN!" Misao yelled and the entire cast, even Aoshi, ran for their lives away from the screaming fans. Finally, using their amazing anime powers, outran the mere mortals. The group stopped, Sky trying to catch her breath.

"Ahh man we lost 'em."

The group relocated themselves and went back to the normal part of the story.

"So shall we go on that walk Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru nodded, blushing. As the two headed down the coast of the beach, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was looking at the ground. She looked down at it too, and saw a pretty pink shell in the sand.

"Look," she pulled it out and held it up for Kenshin to see "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," Kenshin laughed, "I collect shells, that's why I was looking at the ground you see."

"Here," Kaoru put the pink shell in his hand and he looked at her, confused, "You can have it."

"Bu-but you found it!" Kenshin insisted, "You should keep it!"

"Nope," Kaoru smiled, "You take it." Kenshin smiled slightly, nodded, and took it in his palm. "What do you do with all those?"

"Not telling," he told her and she pouted.

"And after I gave you that shell too!"

"Sorry," he bent down and picked up a pretty brown shell, "I won't tell."

They kept walking along the beach, talking, finding shells and laughing along. "Kaoru-dono..."

"Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, trying to count the shells in Kenshin's arms.

"It's getting pretty hot," Kenshin sighed, looking toward the sun setting in the west. "Maybe you should change into your swimsuit."

"Oh!" Kaoru blushed furiously, "I'm not hot! I'm freezing! Brrr!" The truth was that Kaoru was boiling in her hot get-up but there was 0 way she was changing into THAT swim suit with Kenshin around. He'd think she was a total slut!

"Well...if you insist..." Kenshin nodded as they came back to their spot on the beach, dumping the shells on a towel.

"Hey guys!" Sano called to them from the water where he and Megumi were surfing, "The water feels great! Come on in! Really warm, for the ocean at least!"

"See Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled, "You can warm up in there! Let's go!"

"Umm...well...actually...I-I-I-can't swim!" she quickly lied and smiled. She then felt a blush come over her face as Kenshin grabbed her hand.

"That's okay, I'll help you!" He told her and she started to shiver, "Oh Kaoru-dono...are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"KAORU!" Kaoru's eyes flew open as she saw Misao running towards her, enraged looking, "THAT'S IT, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER, CHANGE NOW!"

"ACK, NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kaoru told her, backing away slowly.

"STRIP DANGIT!" Misao grabbed her sweatshirt and started to pull it over her head, Kaoru screaming and wailing her arms as Misao did so. Sano, Aoshi, Yahiko, and Kenshin merely sweatdropped and faced the other direction as Misao continued to throw off Kaoru's sweatshirt and jeans. "There!" she smiled at her work, "You look great!"

"Ack!" Kaoru tried to cover her stomach, "Towel...gotta find a towel..." Unfortunately, Kenshin turned around at that moment and Kaoru gasped and blushed furiously. "Umm...umm...I'm so--"

"That's a cute swimsuit Kaoru-dono!" Kaoru facefaulted as Kenshin complimented her swim attire and walked to help her into the water. "You should have shown it off much earlier!"

Kaoru blushed profusely at that comment and took his hand warily, still red in the face. "Now how about those swimming lessons?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Umm...thanks Kenshin...but I think I can manage!" She told him and he smiled at her once again.

"That's the kind of person you are Kaoru-dono, that you are!" Kaoru smiled as Kenshin led her into the water.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Sano called to them, his face looking strange with his headband gone from his forehead, "Let's do something now that the Missy has decided to show some skin!"

"SANO SHUT UP!" Sano fell back as a volleyball made contact with his head and he fell into the ocean. Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh of satisfaction as the perverted Sano finally resurfaced and held up the volleyball.

"Great idea Missy!" He yelled and launched it back at her. She squealed and held her arms up to defend herself. But the ball never came as Kenshin darted in front of her and batted it lightly toward Yahiko. "Nice save Kenshin! Way to protect your woman!"

Kenshin and Kaoru both blushed at that comment and Kenshin laughed nervously, "Ready to play Kaoru-dono?"

"Sure!" Kaoru nodded and hit the ball into the air as Megumi hit it back to her.

* * *

It was late afternoon and the group had all gotten ice cream cones to eat as the sun set on the water. Kenshin and Kaoru were wrapped in towels eating along the shoreline. "Thanks for today Kenshin," Kaoru smiled as she licked her cone, "It was really fun!"

"It was my pleasure Kaoru-dono," Kenshin insisted, "In fact, I think this was the best beach trip ever! With you and your cute suit and all!"

Kaoru kept blushing and licked her cone again, completely not paying attention to anything else around her. "Kaoru-dono step back, the tide's coming in."

"Oh? Uh...yeah...sure..."

"Kaoru-dono! Watch out!" But it was too late as the tide swept over Kaoru and made her drop her cone in surprise, taking it away with the water.

"Oh! Man!" she sighed, "I'm sorry Kenshin, I completely didn't see that coming!"

"That's okay," Kenshin held out his vanilla cone to her and she blinked a few times, "We can share mine. Don't worry, I haven't licked this part."

She blushed once again, slightly and gave the cone a lick. The two scrunched in to eat the cone together, a red blush still on Kaoru's face. Kaoru moved over her side of the cone and for some reason, Kenshin decided to do the same. As they licked the same part of the cone, Kaoru froze as she felt Kenshin's tongue slightly lick over hers... Kenshin and Kaoru both blushed, but they didn't pull away. They looked up and met one another's eyes... Kaoru stared deeply into those violet eyes...those beautiful eyes and she felt her own drooping, Kenshin following suit. They look their tongues off the ice cream and Kaoru could feel his breath as he moved in closer to her...

"Hey guys!" The two broke apart as Yahiko's voice called to them. They looked up to see the group already changed, their chairs and baskets packed up, "Get changed, we're leaving now!"

"Oh! Coming!" Kaoru quickly got up, not making eye contact with Kenshin and ran over to change into her clothes. As she put on her jeans and sweatshirt, she saw Kenshin cheerfully throwing away the remains of the ice cream and walking over to her. She tried not to look at him, not wanting to feel awkward, and he didn't look at her either. 'He must hate me now...' she thought awfully, her heart panging with guilt.

"Thank you all for inviting me!" Kenshin smiled, "I had so much fun!"

"So did we Kenshin," Sano told him, "Hey, we'll do this again next year right? You can even bring Jacket Girl..." he nudged Kenshin and gave a look in Kaoru's direction, but Kaoru just started walking toward the van, her bag in hand.

"See ya Kenshin!" Misao smiled and waved, running after Kenshin. Soon everyone followed suit and the group rode back in silence to their homes. Kaoru looked out the window and promised herself she wouldn't cry...

* * *

The end of June. July approaching, the heart of summer vacation where college students took to home or out of the country for extravagant (and sometimes non budgeted) trips. But that day, Kaoru just sat alone in her dorm, reading and still thinking about what had happened that day a week ago. She closed her book and bit her lip, "Kenshin hasn't spoken to me for a week now...he must want to completely forget I exsist..."

DING DONG! Her door bell ran and Kaoru sighed as she got up to answer it. It was probably Aoshi, coming to fix something or look after something or just visit Misao over phone request. The door bell rung again and Kaoru sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She threw open the door and sighed, "Hi Ao--"

"Hello Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin waved to her as she looked at him with happy, yet shocked eyes.

"H-hello Kenshin!" She said. She really wanted to scream 'You don't hate me! I love you!'. But for now "hello Kenshin" was fine. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver something," Kenshin told her, "For the lovely beach trip." Kaoru wondered what it could be as Kenshin sifted through a small bag and she found herself gasping as he pulled out a necklace, made of shells and shining brightly. The pink one she had found was the centerpiece of the necklace. "You asked me what I did with them." He placed the necklace around her neck. "I decided to tell you."

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru sighed with happiness, "It's beautiful! I love it!"

"I hoped you would," Kenshin nodded to her and then paused. "I should probably go..." He started to walk out but stopped as Kaoru laid her hand forcefully on his shoulder.

"Kenshin I..." she paused, "I...I..."

"Yes...Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her with almost a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I...I...I...l-lo-lo..." she paused, then bit her lip, "I love this necklace...thank you again."

A streak of disappointment went through Kenshin's eyes but they quickly regained their pleasant disposition, "I'm glad to know you like it. See you later!" he waved to her and then walked out to his silver car that was still parked on the street. He got into it and drove off to leave Kaoru, fingering the necklace.

"I love you..." she whispered...but not to the necklace...to the man that was already driving off into the distance...

* * *

Complete! Oh wow! I can't believe it! This chapter was one of my favorites, and I hope you all liked it too!

Please, everyone, R&R! I LUV reviews! They are sooo wonderful! This is my favorite story!

Oh...and P.S. Everyone, from now on, please post your e-mail address in your review. I want to send you all a gift for reviewing at the end of the story, via e-mail!

Until then,

Ciao for Now!


	9. July America Flight

A/N's: Hey! I'm sorry this took soooo long! TT I'm quite swamped with all my other stories, but I'm trying to make uber progress on this one, it's my FAV!

So…here we are, in July! I hope you all enjoy this one!

December Air – Chapter 9 – July America Flight

* * *

Kaoru could hardly believe her ears. Her brain had to process what Kenshin had just said at least fifty times before she realized…it wasn't a dream.

"Would you like to go to America with me?"

"…" Kaoru, shocked, stood silent in her doorway, where Kenshin had just asked her if she wanted to travel to a foreign country with him. Now it's not as if Kenshin had never asked her to go places with him before. The beach, the mall, the food court, but this—this was different. This time, she was going overseas with him…

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Umm…uh, sure!" She spit out, "I'd love to! Just don't make me sit next to Megumi again!"

"Umm…you won't be," Kenshin laughed nervously, "Because she's not coming."

"Banzai!" Kaoru cheered, "One less fox to haul! I hope that Yahiko and Tsubame's parents will let them come."

"Umm…they aren't coming either…"

"Then just me, you, Misao, Sano, and Aoshi?"

"Uhhh…none of them are coming."

"You and I aren't coming?"

"No, Misao, Sano, and Aoshi aren't coming…"

"Oh! So that means that…" Kaoru paused, searching for one of their friends that would be going with them, but she found none. "J-just the two of us…?"

"Umm…yes, all expenses paid of course, I wouldn't dream of making you pay for this. It'll be fun, won't it Kaoru-dono?"

"…" Kaoru paused once more. Alone. Six thousand miles away from home. Alone. On an airplane 42,000 ft in the air. Alone. Her and Kenshin. Alone. "I-I-I-I…sure."

"Great! Then here's your ticket," Kenshin handed it to her, "Let's meet at the airport on Sunday at 3:00 P.M., okay?"

"O-o-okay."

"See you then Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin gave a small wave and then walked back out to his car. As he slowly drove away, Kaoru clutched the ticket in her fist and stopped. "I don't know Kenshin, I would feel pretty insecure about going alone with you. And anyway, I've never been on an airplane before and they look really scary so I think I'll pass but I'm really honored, please don't hate me, I'm really sorry, don't hate me, I love you, I love you!" But then she realized at the end of her giant run on sentence…he was already gone and that she was too late…

* * *

"Ready to go Kaoru-dono?"

"Uhh…yeah Kenshin, I'm coming." Kaoru couldn't believe she was doing this. She was already sitting in the airport that Sunday afternoon with Kenshin, her crimson travel bag next to her. The airline had just announced that they were beginning to board, and Kenshin extended her a hand. She took it, he lifted her up from her seat, and together, they walked over to boarding area.

Kaoru remembered the reaction of the others when they found out that she and Kenshin were traveling abroad, _alone_.

"WHAT?! How could Tanuki girl swing a date with Ken-san overseas while I'm stuck here with rooster head?!" – Megumi…

"Hey…make sure you get a nice hotel with only one bed, kay?" – Sano…

"Kaoru! OH MY GOD, THIS IS BIG! What are you gonna wear?! Oh my gosh, not this! This! No…no not that, how about this, OH MY GOD THIS IS SO BIG!" – Misao...

"…" –Guess who.

"WHAT?! Ugly and Kenshin?! On a foreign date?! No way!" – Yahiko

"Good for you Kaoru! Kenshin-san and you are so cute together!" – Tsubame

And here she was, already on the airplane, sitting next to Kenshin, who looked as chipper as usual. "Do you want anything to drink Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked Kaoru started adjusting to the fact that she was in the _first class_ of an airplane.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm a little thirsty, I guess," Kaoru blushed and nodded.

"Excuse me, miss!" Kenshin waved to a flight attendant, "Could you get us some water?"

"Yes sir, would you like lemon, or olive?" She asked and Kaoru looked to Kenshin for help.

"Straight please," Kenshin told them.

"Oh, sir!" the attendant smiled, "You must be Himura-san! Tell me, if there's anything you need, we'll get it to you right away."

"Oh, we'll be fine, won't we Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her, and she clumsily nodded as the attendant walked off to fetch her drink. "You'll love America Kaoru-dono, we're getting there on July 4th! That's Independence Day!"

"Independence…what?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"It's the day that America signed "The Declaration of Independence"," Kenshin explained, "Which denounced their ties to the British. Every year, they celebrate with fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" Kaoru asked, "So…it's like Tanabata?"

"Kind of," Kenshin laughed, "But it's kind of different when you're in a different place. You'll love it Kaoru-dono, I just know you will!"

"Sounds…romantic…" she whispered.

"Oro?"

"Oh nothing Kenshin," she paused, and then spoke again, "It just sounds romantic, that's all."

"Yeah…" he smiled dreamily, "And next year, we'll bring everyone…" he smiled, and his eyes glazed over, "And jacket girl…"

Kaoru felt needles pierce her heart. Jacket girl…watching romantic fireworks with Kenshin. She hated her…she wanted Jacket girl to just die. She could just imagine her…smiling at her triumphantly… "And we'll be staying in a really nice five star hotel! I even booked us a special spot to watch the fireworks!"

"My gosh!" she sighed, "How rich are you?"

"Not really…Hiko just likes to spoil me I guess…" Kenshin laughed nervously, "And then he calls me stupid and whacks me a lot at home. And when I told him you were coming, he immediately booked us first class top billing seats."

"Here you are ma'am," the attendant came back with a fancy glass that held water and ice, along with a vase and flowers on a tray. She laid it in front of Kaoru as Kaoru lifted down her solid oak tray table. "Please enjoy." As she walked off, Kaoru tasted the water, and it felt good on her parched throat.

"Have you ever been on an airplane Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her, and she paused.

"Oh! Of…of course, loads, just never in First Class."

"Do you not like planes?" Kenshin asked her, "Cause your hands are shaking." Kaoru looked down at her hands and noticed this was true.

"Umm…no, I'm fine, really! Just nervous about all the special treatment!" Kaoru tried to laugh it off, "Don't worry, I won't barf all over you!"

"That's good, that it is!" Kenshin laughed as the final few passengers got onto the plane.

* * *

Kaoru tried to sip quietly now, not wanting to draw attention to herself. To tell herself the absolute truth, she'd never been on an airplane, and she was terrified. The wings looked like they were about to fall off for Chrissake! How in the world could this thing fly that high without running into other planes?! It could crash!

"Hello." Kaoru was jerked out of her thoughts as she saw a Japanese and a foreign flight attendant at the front of the cabin.

"**Hello.**" (Bold will be in English.) The foreign one spoke in English.

"Hello!" Kenshin said and Kaoru blushed, "**Hello!"**

"Kenshin!" Kaoru blushed and rasped at him, "You're not supposed to answer – Hey…where'd you learn to speak English?"

"I take it at the University, and I travel abroad a lot," Kenshin explained.

"We will now go through the basic safety rules for this aircraft," the Japanese one spoke and Kaoru tuned out. Safety features?! There was a chance the plan could actually crash?! It could run out of oxygen…or worse, fall into the ocean! She had to tell Kenshin that they had to get out of the plane immediately, but he was too busy listening intently to the attendants, even though he had obviously heard the speech enough times to last him his life. Soon, the flight attendant speech ended, and Kaoru felt the plane start to move.

"Oh crap!" she screamed and threw her head into Kenshin's chest.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked and looked down at Kaoru nestled in his shirt, "Something wrong Kaoru-dono?"

"Didn't you feel that?!" Kaoru asked, disbelieving, "We just moved!"

"Yes, we need to move to taxi down the runway and take off," Kenshin told her, "I thought you'd know."

"Oh! Oh yeah, duh! Sorry, I…I just forgot, that's all," she laughed and sat back in her seat with her back glued to the back of the seat, making sure that she wouldn't run to Kenshin again.

That plan fell through the roof when they started taxiing down the runway. "Kenshin! We're going really fast!" Kaoru said, trying not to sound too alarmed.

"Huh?" Kenshin asked, taking his earphones out of his ears, "What did you say?"

"WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!" she screamed over the noise.

"We're mowing the mast?" Kenshin asked, confused, "What are you talking about, oro?"

"THIS ISN'T MARCH WHITE DAY, OH CRUD!" Kaoru screamed as the plane lunged into the air and she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and grabbed Kenshin by the next, making his eyes bulge out of his head.

"Kaoru-dono!" he tried to scream, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh…sorry Kenshin…" Kaoru let go as the plane leveled in the air and breathed heavily, "I'm alive…oh wow…I'm alive…"

"Of course Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled, "Are you scared?"

"N-no…I'm fine…"

"If you get scared, just hold onto my hand," Kenshin instructed her, and she blushed crimson as she eyed his hand, "That'll make it better."

"O-okay…"

"They should be serving dinner soon," Kenshin told her, "Just relax until then."

"All right Kenshin…" she nodded. This was the worst…first she was nervous about going far away with Kenshin, and now she was nervous about dieing on the airplane. She decided that there was nothing to do except sit there and look out at the sky…

BADUMPUMPUH! "Passengers, we in the cockpit apologize, there seems to be some rough turbulence up ahead. Please, fasten your seatbelts and do not move around the cabin. **Passengers, we in the…"**

Kaoru thought she was going to die. The plane was shaking! SHAKING! And yet Kenshin just sat there, reading with his stupid headphones on! Another rough bit of turbulence came up, and Kaoru found herself grasping Kenshin's hand with all her might. Kenshin looked down and smiled. "It's okay Kaoru-dono, we'll be fine."

"I-I just thought you might be scared…that's all…" Kaoru asked, her voice shaky. Still she grasped Kenshin's hand and hung on until the shaking stopped.

* * *

Despite the scariness of the flight, Kaoru had managed to fall asleep after eating dinner. (A five course meal that practically melted in her mouth. She thought she had seen Kenshin special order it for her nerves…)

"Passengers, I'm afraid we're coming up on some rough weather here, please, try to remain seated as we try to rise above it."

"Hmm…" Kenshin sighed, finally taking out his headphones and stopping his walkman, "It is getting awfully bumpy…it would be best not to wake Kaoru-dono." He looked over at her sleeping form and smiled, "I think I'll go check with the flight attendants." Kenshin, as silent as a grave, got up and made his way down the cabin to the flight attendant space.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was fast asleep, squirming in her seat uncontrollably. She was sweating lightly, and a look of anguish was spread across her face.

"_So sad…isn't it?" Kaoru looked around her, and realized she was in a black, empty space, but a voice was talking to her. She looked all over, searching for the owner, until finally, a figure came into view. Kaoru grimaced as she saw that she was looking at herself, dressed in Kenshin's jacket and warm pants and shoes. The other her smiled wickedly and continued, "So sad that he's so in love with me and doesn't even look at you."_

"_That's not true!" Kaoru told her, "Kenshin and I are really good friends!"_

"_But that's all he'll ever be to you," the other her snapped, "Cause he's mine. I captured my prey and I am not letting him go."_

"_I won't let you have Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, "I won't let you!"_

"_What are you going to do about it?" Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw none other than Kenshin, glossy eyed, appear in front of her, exactly the same distance away from her and the other her. "He's in love with me. With Jacket Girl," the other her sneered as Kenshin slowly made his way towards the other her. "And he'll chase after me," she started to walk away, and Kenshin sped up to go after her, "Until the day he dies."_

"_No!" Kaoru screamed, "I won't let you! I won't let you do this to him!"_

"_What are you going to do?" Jacket girl asked, "He's still coming towards me after all…and you…you disgust me. Just standing there, expecting him to come to you without you lifting a finger."_

"_That's not true!" Kaoru said._

"_Isn't it?!" the other her screamed and Kaoru flinched, "He's almost at me…you've almost lost him." It was true, Kenshin was almost to Jacket Girl…he was getting closer, and closer, and closer. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"_

"_KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed and ran forward, lunging onto Kenshin, "I LOVE YOU!" Kenshin stopped, turned around, looked at her, and then…embraced her in his arms. Jacket Girl smiled faintly, and then…disappeared.

* * *

_

"Hey…Mokuzai…" the American pilot spoke to the Japanese, "This is rough…"

"I know," the Japanese co-pilot responded, "Hey…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the other one asked.

"That noise…it sounds like…valves opening or something."

The American pilot stopped and listened. Finally, he stopped, his eyes wide, and he grabbed a switch and pulled it down almost violently. "**DAMN!"**

"What are you doing?!" the Japanese pilot asked, "That's the manual oxygen bag deployment!"

"Quick!" the pilot grabbed the mask that had fallen and put it on his face, "I think the oxygen is faulty! The passengers will know what to do."

* * *

"Oh crap, I don't know what to do!" Is what Kaoru would have said if she was awake. But unfortunately, she was still fast asleep as the bag dropped in front of her.

"Sir!" the flight attendant that had been speaking to Kenshin gasped, "The oxygen bags have been deployed! Please return to you seat!"

"A-ah, of course ma'am!" he bowed and ran back to his seat, making sure that everyone else was okay. "Oh no…" he whispered, "The oxygen is already running out, what happened?" He returned to his seat and was about to grab his mask when he saw the sleeping Kaoru next to him. "Kaoru-dono!" he shook her and her eyelids fluttered, "Wake up! You've got to put on you mask Kaoru-dono!"

"Wh-hack! Hack!" Kaoru coughed from the lack of oxygen, "Kenshin, what's going on?!" she screamed.

"Don't talk!" he said and pointed to the mask, "Put that on!"

"What's going on?!" she asked again, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Kenshin, I'm scared!"

"Don't talk, save your breath!" Kenshin told her, grabbing his mask and putting it on, "You know how to put it on, right?"

"I…think so…" she pulled it down and strapped it over her mouth, "Kenshin, nothing's happening!"

"The bag won't inflate," he told her.

"But, I don't feel like there's any…hack…cou…" she gave a few weak coughs, "Kenshin, there's no…ox…" But before she could finish, Kaoru passed out onto her seat.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin screamed and looked at the bag…the tube had been torn… "DAMMIT!" he screamed and tried to revive her, "Kaoru-dono, please wake up!" He looked and her, and with a determined look in his eye, he undid his mask and put it over Kaoru's nose and mouth. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up, "Kenshin…where am I…?"

"You're safe Kaoru-dono," he smiled, his eyes drooping, "That's all that matters…" And with that, his eyes closed and he fell into the cabin hall.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed, running to his side, "You big dummy!" she cried into his chest, "You…you gave your mask to me…you…could die! HELP!" she screamed as much as she could, "HELP, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!"

"I'm sorry dear…" one woman told her, "I don't know if the crew can leave their seats…this wasn't supposed to happen."

"There's got to be something they can do!" Kaoru said, crying.

"They're doing all they can, I'm sure!" she assured her, "Don't give up hope, they might have an emergency oxygen supply."

"They might not get here in time!" Kaoru cried, "He's…he's already fading…" She looked at him…her Kenshin, lying there…like he was sleeping, with his mouth slightly open and his air over his eyes. "N-no…" she cried, "I…I never even…I never even told him how I…I…" She stopped, and paused. Crying wouldn't do any good to anyone! She had to find a way to save her Kenshin!

"Dear!" the woman spoke as Kaoru lifted her mask off of her face and looked at Kenshin, "It's dangerous, don't do that!"

But Kaoru didn't stop as she took her mask and placed it over Kenshin's mouth. Slowly, but surely, Kenshin's chest started to move up and down more rapidly. "He's safe…" she laughed and sighed, "Well Jacket Girl…I guess he's yours after all…but I have no regr--"

"Passengers, we have encountered and fixed the problem. It seems that one of the valves of the aircraft had been loose and was knocked out of position by the heavy turbulence. But we assure you that the valve has been closed and the oxygen system has been reinstated. I ask you to please wait with your masks on for a few minutes while the oxygen system reloads. We sincerely apologize. Air Japan-America will make sure that…" But Kaoru didn't listen and she cried and embraced Kenshin with all her might. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to realized what was happening.

"Kaoru-dono!" he cried, "What are you doing?! Put this on--"

"Kenshin, it's okay now! It's okay," she cried, still embracing him, "The oxygen's back on, we'll be fine!"

"I don't care!" Kenshin told her, taking off his mask and placing it over her mouth, "It might take some time for the oxygen to reload! We can't risk it!"

"But…but Kenshin…" Kaoru said as she saw Kenshin's face start to go blue.

"But…I do have a bit of a headache oro!" he laughed and then, fell over, X's for eyes and his tongue out of his mouth.

"Attendent!" the woman from before called, "This couple here had a fault air bag and had to share theirs! They may have suffered severe oxygen deprivation!"

"Oh my gosh!" the attendant ran over to Kenshin, who was now laughing nervously, "We severely apologize sir! This wasn't supposed to happen! Of course, we'll understand if you'd like to file a lawsuit--"

"We're both fine, that's all that matters," Kaoru told her, picking up the now conscious Kenshin, "But I think…that we both need some rest in the Hospital to get our lungs back up to speed."

"Of course! We'll pay fully for a visit!" the attendant bowed and helped both Kaoru and Kenshin into their seats, "We should be landing in a few minutes. We'll both book you at St. Frances Hospital immediately and then we can…"

* * *

"Well Kaoru-dono…I'm sorry," Kenshin sighed as they both sat upright in Hospital beds after having their lungs examined by doctors, "I'm afraid that I ruined our vacation."

"It had nothing to do with you!" Kaoru told him, "And it was an exciting first plane ride."

"First?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru facefaulted, realizing her slip of the tongue. Kenshin just giggled, "I see, I'm sorry if you were nervous."

"I was…" Kaoru nodded, "I was scared…" Kenshin nodded as well, but then stopped as Kaoru continued, "But I was terrified…when I thought that you were going to die. That…was the scariest thing of all."

Kenshin stopped, and looked at Kaoru for a while, just looking at her. He had a light blush on his face as Kaoru just smiled peacefully towards him. He shifted his eyes nervously towards a clock on his nightstand and realized that it was 9:00 already. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono…"

"Kenshin it wasn't your--"

"No, no, I'm sorry that we won't be able to see the fireworks," he told her sullenly, "I was so looking forward to seeing them with you."

Kaoru paused and then, looked outside in the hall and smiled. "Who says we can't?!" she asked, grabbing his hand and jumping out of bed, still in her hospital gown. "C'mon!"

"B-but Kaoru-dono, they won't approve of this!"

"Who cares?!" she laughed, "We're foreigners, remember?! We'll just act dumb or something!"

"But Kaoru-dono!"

"We're almost to the exit!" she laughed and ran down the last flight of stairs and past the receptionist's desk to the glass sliding doors. She threw them open, and threw the two of them outside, just as the first firework exploded in the air. It shined brilliant red, as red as a poppy, and the sparks seemed to fly all over the area, making every building match its brilliant color. The shading of the city seemed to unify it, make it one, and as the next few were shot into the air and exploded, Kaoru understood what was so special about the Fourth of July.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin spoke softly and held onto her hand tightly, "It's…it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?!" Kaoru laughed, "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!" She sighed as she looked at the lights and then spoke softly once more, "I'm glad I got to see it with you…"

"Me…me too Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin paused and smiled, "Maybe…maybe we should make this annual…you know, come here every year." Kaoru looked over at him, and he smiled brightly back, "Just the two of us." Kaoru paused, enamored, and then, smiled and nodded steadfastly, "I just hope that next time, our plane has oxygen, that I do!"

"Ha, yeah!" Kaoru giggled and nodded. All of a sudden, a giant firework exploded and sent sparks all over the sky making a huge booming sound. "Eeek!" Kaoru screamed, and then…felt Kenshin's hand squeeze hers lightly. She looked at it, red as the fireworks and looked up at him.

"If you get scared, just hold onto my hand," Kenshin told her, smiling, "Always, forever and ever."

"Thanks," Kaoru smiled and looked back up at the fireworks. Maybe, just maybe…Kenshin had taken one small step back towards her…

* * *

YAY! The end of chapter 9! OOOHHH NO! We're almost done! Just…

August

September

October

November

And December (which will be REALLY short) to go!

THAT'S 5 FRIGGIN CHAPTERS! NOOO, MUST NOT END!

Sorry, but I have made a professional decision that Kaoru and Kenshin will not get together for another three years so I can write more.

Readers: OO WHAT?! takes out various weapons

Uhh…what I meant to say is R&R please!

P.S. No flames saying "OHMIGOD THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!" because it's a story, and in story, you need Drama.

P.P.S. Okay…it seems reviews eat people's e-mails, so, please, if you don't have a pen-name, leave your e-mail in an anonymous review. If your e-mail is displayed on your pen-name, just leave note, kay? Thanks!

Until then,

Ciao for now!


	10. August Doubts

Author's Notes: Okay, since everyone was SO patient for the last chapter, this one is going to get done quickly. (In two weeks by popular demand.)

Dragon's Hitokiri: That is soooo touching! You can't imagine how wonderful that makes me feel! I'm like…FAMOUS! Lol, not really, but you really made my day with that comment, thank you!

Guacamoli: Hmm…will Kaoru ever tell him?! Who knows?! I DON'T! Actually, yes I do, but that line sounded much more dramatic. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Mememe: Heh heh, gotta have the fluffiness.

Kik-ting: I can tell you right now, Kenshin doesn't. He's too DENSE! Thanks for the nice compliments!

Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc: Thanks for your review! PASSION, MUST HAVE IT!

Moon Syrn: I LOVE YOU! You're one of my most faithful reviewers! PEACE OUT!

Sky Fairy 77: Thanks again so much! I love how you always review with such energy!

Final Genesis: HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOHOOO!

* * *

August Doubts

August. If Kaoru had to pick a word for every month, she would have the perfect word for August.

Damn.

School was back,(their school had adopted the American way of the year.) and Kaoru, now a sophomore, had gotten her schedule, books, and new supplies for her next year. She remembered how she and Misao had gone over their schedules likes school girls, comparing classes at the coffee table. They had already skimmed their schedules and were happy about one simple thing…

"No Wakamaru!" they rejoiced, jumping all over the furniture and opening left over fire crackers that Kaoru had bought in America.

"Oh Kaoru it was genius not to take math this year!" Misao cried waterfall tears at their brilliance, "No Wakamaru!"

"I guess I will miss his "Want to hear about my cat Mr. Snuffles?" speeches," Kaoru sighed sarcastically, "So anyway, what's on your schedule?" They both sat down at the coffee table, doing their best to calm down after the outburst.

"Umm…I have first class on Monday with Hanabishi…" Misao murmured while eating her cookie, "Biology."

"Biology too!" Kaoru squealed with Misao and they hugged as they scribbled on their schedule to make a big happy face in the first class. "Umm…next one, 2:00 P.M., American Literature Honors with Yotori…"

"Please Kaoru, why even ask?" Misao said, "You know that I'll never get into an Honors class as long as I live."

"I'm surprised I got in…" Kaoru admitted, "There are a lot of students with better grades than I have."

"Trying out for any extra curricular activities this year Kaoru?" Misao asked casually.

"Umm…I may help with costumes in the Drama Club, but other than that I don't really know."

"I'm trying out for something!" Misao squealed.

"What?" Kaoru asked excitedly, "Softball? Basketball? Football(soccer)?"

"Nuh uh!" Misao shook her head, "Kendo!"

"K-kendo…?" Kaoru asked disbelieving, "But that's a team for only boys."

"Not true!" Misao suddenly whisked out a brick thick volume entitled "SCHOOL OVERLOOK" and opened to a doggy eared page. She cleared her throat, "Kendo is a sport offered all year around for students to compete in swordsmen competitions. Our school's team has currently won the National Tournament for four years in a row, and accepts new members every new year. Tryouts are held and anyone with or without Kendo experience may try out for the team. Team captains will choose…blah blah blah," Misao used the words "blah blah blah" to indicate that there was nothing else important to read and closed the book, "See? Anyone! And I just happen to be part of that group!"

"You just want to try out because Aoshi's the captain, don't you?" (Yes, Aoshi is the captain, not Kenshin. I think he's more of the Captain type then our sweetie Kenshin is.)

"ACK! Of course not!" Misao blushed and fiddled with her feet, "Umm…what's next on your schedule?"

"You first, it's your turn."

"Uhhh…3:00 P.M. Monday, Philosophy," Misao looked at her schedule, "Ekiko."

"Nah…I've got Honors Classical Japanese at 5:00," Kaoru sighed.

"Oh my gosh!" Misao gasped, "That class is like FULL of Gradies!"

"Gradies…?" Kaoru asked, dumbfounded.

"Graduate Students dummy!" Misao explained, "All the Grad Students come to that class, you're really lucky! I bet Kenshin will be there…"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, "Isn't Kenshin a Senior this year?"

"Oh no," Misao shook her head, "Kenshin graduated, I thought you knew."

Kaoru stopped, and looked at her schedule, "So…he's gone?"

"Well, I don't know," Misao sighed, "He may have stayed here as a Graduate Student, but a lot of people go onto more professional Universities for that…"

"Kenshin wouldn't just leave!" Kaoru told her firmly, making Misao back up into her chair, "N-not without saying goodbye."

"Kaoru…" Misao whispered as she saw Kaoru's eyes starting to get teary and her face becoming red. "Umm…how about we go check out his dorm! I'm sure he's staying!"

"R-really…?" Kaoru asked, hoping for a bit of moral support out of her best friend.

"Yeah, let's go!" Misao laughed, grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her out of their dorm room towards Dorm D where Kenshin was supposed to be living.

* * *

"Excuse me, mister," Misao walked up to a man with a badge that said "Dorm Director", "We're looking for a certain resident, Himura Kenshin-san?"

"Ahh yes…Himura-san," the man flipped through a clipboard he was holding, "It seems he moved out this year."

Kaoru froze, "W-what…?"

"Yes, it seems he's moved out," the man repeated, "He didn't leave a forwarding address, I'm sorry."

"Oh…sorry for bothering you," Misao bowed to him and led Kaoru out of the building. "K-Kaoru, this doesn't mean anything! He's probably just commuting from now on!"

"B-but then why wouldn't he leave an address?!" Kaoru cried, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "He would only have done that if he had no intention of coming back!"

"Th-that's not true!" Misao insisted, "I'm sure he just…he just…" Misao stopped, and curled his hands into fists, not knowing what to say, "We…we can't give up hope Kaoru."

"I just want to go home," Kaoru said softly and starting walking down the path. Misao could only follow her silently, not saying a word.

* * *

"Welcome to Honors Classical Japanese," Prof. Rumiko, a nice looking woman in her thirties that had bright red short hair and hazel eyes, looked over at the class, which Kaoru saw was full of older students that looked at least in their mid-twenties. "I'm Professor Rumiko, and I'll be your teacher. Let me just take roll and we can get started."

Kaoru listened intently to the roll call, remembering what Misao had said…

"_All the Grad Students come to that class, you're really lucky! I bet Kenshin will be there…"_

"Harukai, Minako."

"Here!"

"Hibani, Jonuchi!"

"Here!"

"Ikedo, Shinji!"

He wasn't in the class. He wasn't in the class. Kaoru thought all the Graduate students were in this class! There were only about a hundred Grad students, and there were at least 80 people in this class! Kenshin…he must have not taken it…that's all…that's all.

"Well, it seems we have every Grad Student on campus in this class," Professor Ekiko observed and the class giggled. But Kaoru didn't make a sound. Was she serious? Was it a joke? Were all the Graduate Students in the school really in this class? If so…then Kenshin…he…he… "But we do have one undergraduate student here. Kamiya Kaoru-san, if you could please stand up." Kaoru's neck almost snapped as she was brought back to Earth as the teacher called out her name. She stood up quickly, almost knocking over her chair in the lecture hall, and the class started applauding.

"Sit over here Kamiya-chan!"

"Kaoru-chan, over here!"

"Hey Under Grad, sit next to me!"

People bombarded Kaoru with requests to sit by them, and Kaoru sat next to a boy and a girl, smiling sheepishly. The others gave a loud "ahhh…" of disappointment, and Kaoru just blushed. She looked over at the boy, he was tall with blonde hair and black eyes. Then…she turned to the girl, and stopped.

She had short, straight, no bangs brown hair that stopped just after her chin. Her dark, black, penetrating eyes that were narrowed into almost slits looked at Kaoru as though piercing her heart and soul with more hate than anything Kaoru could imagine. Kaoru shivered and then turned to the front of the room as Professor Rumiko began the lesson.

* * *

"So…" Kaoru heard a shrill voice talk to her softly as class ended and the students filed out of their seats. Kaoru turned her head and saw that it was the girl from before, and she was now smiling, her eyes still narrowed, "You're Kaoru Kamiya, eh?"

"Umm…yes," Kaoru nodded, "And you are…?"

"Yuko Ikibana," Yuko didn't extend her hand as she introduced herself. She looked Kaoru up and down, and then sniffed and gave a light frown, "So…you're the girl who's been tagging along with Ken-kun, eh?"

"T-tagging along?" Kaoru asked indignantly.

"I'm surprised. I thought Ken-kun had more taste," Yuko shrugged, "Oh well."

"Can we stop talking about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly, "I'd really appreciate it."

"What, he dump you?" Kaoru's eyes shot open. "Finally got some sense I see."

"Kenshin and I aren't together…"

"I thought as much," Yuko sighed, "I was just teasing you. You see, actually, I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't want a bit of information."

"I'm in a hurry, so if you don't mind," Kaoru started to walk out of the room, only to have Yuko step in front of her and stop her in mid tracks.

"I do mind actually," Yuko smirked, "I want to know if the rumor's true that Ken-kun is looking for a specific girl that he's head over heels in love with."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru looked at Yuko, not making eye contact.

"But I think you do," Yuko drawled, "It seems that Ken-kun is--"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kaoru grabbed Yuko by the shoulder, threw her to the side and sprinted out of the room, leaving an enraged Yuko behind…

* * *

Kaoru ran home, not looking back. She didn't want to talk about him, think about him! All he had ever brought her was pain and anger!

"I hate him…" Kaoru cried, "I hate him so much!"

She ran past the curb that he had saved her at, not wanting to look at it and remember his face, his scar, his hair, everything. Those calm, quiet eyes that she loved so much. He was gone, GONE!

Kaoru made her way up to her dorm room, opened the door, threw herself on the couch, and just sat there, waiting for something, anything to happen that could possibly make her feel any better.

"KAORU!" Misao lunged into the room at full speed, dressed in a white kimono jacket and blue hakama with a kendo sword on her back, "KAORU, KAORU, KAORUUUU!"

"What is it Misao…?" Kaoru asked lazily.

"I MADE IT, I MADE IT, I MADE IT!" Misao jumped on Kaoru, squealing at the top of her lungs.

"Made what…?" Kaoru asked again, eyes still drooping.

"The Kendo Team stupid!" Misao gave Kaoru a sharp clonk over the head, "What else?! The wrestling team?!"

"Oh…" Kaoru said, "Congrats."

"At first all the guys were like "She's a girl, noo way!"" she mimicked them in a stupid way, "But then Lord Aoshi came forward and let me join! I think he really does like me!"

"Lord…Aoshi…" Kaoru sighed as she thought about Misao. Aoshi didn't leave her, and Misao was so sure of her feelings for him. She would never let him get away. Even if he was a Grad Student this year…

Wait… He was a Graduate Student this year! "Misao! What time does the Kendo team practice?!" she asked, grabbing Misao's wrists forcefully.

"Umm…5:00 to 7:00," she nodded, "Why?"

"That's why Kenshin wasn't in the class!" Kaoru laughed, "He's on the Kendo team! He was there, wasn't he…?"

Misao's eyes became dull and she refused to speak. Kaoru's happy face soon became one of sadness… "He was there…wasn't he?"

"When I asked Lord Aoshi where Kenshin was…" Misao bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes, "He said that he was too busy moving…"

Kaoru froze. Moving? That meant…he was…going away. Going away! Going away! "No! That can't be right!" Kaoru insisted, tears started to choke her words, "He couldn't have left! HE COULDN'T HAVE!" With that, she sprinted out the door, her tears flying from her face. Misao's calls to her didn't even reach her ears as she ran out, crunching autumn leaves under her feet as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Kenshin!" she called to herself, more than to Kenshin, "Why…why? You still hadn't found Jacket Girl! You wouldn't leave me!"

Kaoru kneeled down on the sidewalk, crying into her knees, and then, she looked up and surveyed where she was. She was there…at the curb where he had found her right in front of the University. Where he had given her that jacket and then…gone away. Just like right now…

"Kenshin…come back to me," she whispered, tears still streaming down her face like rivers. "Please come back to me…please."

"Kaoru-dono? What are you doing on the ground?"

"And now I'm hallucinating…great," she whispered to herself.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru paused as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was none other than Kenshin who had been speaking to her.

"You…you're real?" she asked, trying to dry her tears.

"I think so, oro," Kenshin laughed, "What are you doing looking so sad?"

"I…I…" she looked at him, and once again, the tears started to well. "Ken…Kenshin…" This time, they overflowed on her cheeks, and she couldn't help but cry her heart out from happiness, "Kenshin! You're back!" She ran to him and threw herself upon him, knocking him to the ground.

"Oro!?"

"Kenshin, I thought you had gone! Your dorm was gone! And, and you weren't at Kendo and--"

"I was moving to my new house," Kenshin told her and she looked up at him, confused. "I had to move, so I had to miss Kendo."

"Why didn't you leave your address?!" Kaoru asked, "I was so worried about you!"

"But I did," Kenshin said and Kaoru facefaulted, "With Sano. He didn't tell you?"

* * *

DING, DONG!

"I'm coming, jeez!" Sano threw away the beer can he had been drinking and lazily walked to the door and opened it. "Hey…Missy?"

"Hey Sano!" she smiled and waved pleasantly, "I heard from Kenshin that he moved!"

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to give you his address, sorry bout that!"

"Sa-no-suke…"

"Hey Missy…" Sanosuke sweatdropped as flames started to erupt around Kaoru, "What's that thing behind your back…?"

"Oh…this…?" Kaoru asked playfully, slowly pulling out a titanium baseball bat from her back, "Just something I like to call, "THE PUNISHMENT BAT!"

"OW, OW, OH CRAP, OW, OW, HEY I'M SORRY, OW!"

The moral of the story is…

Always make sure to remember to give forwarding addresses.

* * *

"I'm so glad you didn't leave Kenshin," Kaoru smiled as she and Kenshin sat at her table drinking coffee, "I was…really scared that you would."

"I couldn't leave yet!" Kenshin laughed, and Kaoru's eyes became dull.

"Because of her…right?"

"Well…now that you mention it, yeah!" Kenshin nodded and Kaoru's head perked up, "But what I meant is that I have so many good friends here, that I do! I couldn't just leave."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru smiled at him with watery eyes, and in a moment, Kenshin was wrapped in a hug from Kaoru.

"Oro?"

"Kenshin…don't ever leave," Kaoru said, her voice muffled,into his shirt and he smiled and placed his hands around her waist.

"Never Kaoru-dono. Never…"

* * *

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

WOOOHOOO!

Okay everyone, 1, 2, 3…

Everyone: Awwwwww

Remember, please R&R! (Remember e-mail addresses)

NEXT CHAPTER: September Symphony


	11. September Symphony

September Symphony

Well, here we are, once again, in this fourth to last chapter of December Air. I want to thank every reviewer, and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADRESS!

sapphire amber: Thanks again for reviewing! Here's your update!

Ayama Taumi: We all luv Kenshin! Keep reviewing!

Kik-ting: Smile like you mean it!

SilverMagic: Yay! Don't beg, here's your update!

Sky Fairy: Eeeks! NO! Don't get in trouble! Dat's bad! Keep reviewing!

Kutie Angel: Next chapte here!

Zeldalover: Thanks zeldie-NOW UPDATE!

Han Futsu: Yay! Sweetness all the way!

Final Genesis: Emotional indeed!

Animegurl23: Keep reviewing please! I love your comments!

Moon Syryn: One of my fav reviewers! Keep reviewing!

Volleygurl: I LOVED writing that part! Keep reviewing!

Brittanie Love: Oh yeah! Gotta keep going! Almost done!

Bright Sky: When I was writing it I was like "NO!" but then I reminded myself that he was coming back! Whooth! Keep reviewing!

Okay, now, after that, here we go!

* * *

September Symphony

Ever since Kenshin had been revealed to not be leaving after all, Kaoru's mood had very much improved, as had Misao's. Although she wasn't the best on the Kendo Team, she was the fastest and could out run most of her opponents.

But as Misao was running around the house mindlessly swinging a Kendo stick, Kaoru was busy trying to keep up with school work and her grades. Taking loads of Honors classes was hard enough, especially since one of them was for Grad Students.

But she did her best to keep up, that's all she could do after all. And that wasn't the worst of it.

Ever since she had met Yuko that day in class, she had been giving Kaoru hell about everything. Always pestering her about Kenshin, teasing her, telling her that Kenshin and she were going out. She couldn't get her off her back. She was seriously thinking of going to the teacher about it, but she was technically an adult; she couldn't go crying to the teacher.

"I'm seriously going to tell Prof. Rumiko if you don't leave me alone, Yuko!"

"That's Yuko-san to you!" Yuko snapped, "And soon to be Himura-san…"

"Will you shut up!" Kaoru shrieked as she threw open the doors, "Sorry I'm late Prof. Rumiko, Yuko here wouldn't-" And she stopped. Dead cold. In her tracks.

"That's perfectly all right Kaoru-san," said none other than Prof. Wakamaru. "Just sit down."

Kaoru did as she was told, shivering all the way as she sat down in her chair. Yuko sat next to her, still flashing her the evil eye, yet Kaoru hardly noticed. 'Why's he here!' Kaoru asked, 'Is he determined to follow me the boring bastard!'

"Prof. Rumiko has taken ill with the flu today," Prof. Wakamaru explained, "I'll be your substitute professor for the day. I happen to have studied a bit of Classical Japanese myself, back in the day. Anyone want to hear about it?"

And of course, no one did, but he started anyway. Kaoru did her best to tune him out as she looked at the board in the front of the room, studying every molecule and how it was slightly different from the other ones. Compared to Wakamaru, it was a fascinating concept.

Kaoru estimated that the idiot Professor had spent about an hour of class time talking about his life, his cat, his glasses, or his wife. But Kaoru was not ready for what came next, "Professor Rumiko has an extra credit opportunity for you students here." Kaoru's head popped up. 'Class! He said something that had to do with class! Be still my ears…' "But I've decided that it's much too boring." 'Damn.' "Instead," he smiled, pulling out a stack of blue fliers from his briefcase, "Any student who attends this concert will be given 40 points of extra credit."

"Woah…" the class said almost simultaneously as the fliers for the concert were being passed out. Kaoru wondered why Wakamaru would be—

"I'll be playing in it myself, so I hope to see each and every one of you there."

She knew it.

* * *

As much as Kaoru detested going, forty extra-credit points was something that she couldn't afford to pass up. The minute she got home, she had told Misao the entire story, and Misao smiled widely. "A symphony concert here on campus! How romantic!"

"Misao! At least let me wallow in my misery slightly before you get all lovey-dovey on me!"

"Hey Lord Aoshi!" It was too late. Misao had already grabbed the phone, pressed "1" for the speed-dial to Aoshi's dorm and was talking into the receiver, "I hear that there's a symphony concert this Saturday night on campus! I know, I know, doesn't it sound great? I was wondering if you'd like to come! Uh huh…uh huh…" Misao looked at Kaoru, covered the receiving end and screamed, "KYAAAAAHHHH!" She then stopped suddenly and spoke into the phone again, "Yes Lord Aoshi! I'll be ready at 7:00! See you there!" And with that, Misao clicked the phone on the hook.

"I can't believe you're making light of my woe…" Kaoru sighed.

"A date with Lord Aoshi! He loves symphony music! I knew he'd say yes! Oh happy day!" Misao did a small dance on the couch as Kaoru hung her head over the arm rest. "You should ask Kenshin out!"

"N-no way!" Kaoru blushed, "This is strictly for extra-credit! Nothing more!"

"C'mon! I bet he'd say yes!" Misao told her, and Kaoru realized that she was right. Kenshin would never turn her down on an outing of any kind, especially something like this. Maybe it was time she did ask him out…

"Give me the phone." Misao squealed and threw Kaoru the phone. Kaoru caught it and quickly dialed Kenshin's number, her face slightly red, "Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked over the phone, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kaoru said, still blushing cherry red, "Umm…you see…there's this thing Saturday night and-"

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, I can't go." Kaoru felt her heart and stomach sink as Kenshin turned her down.

"Oh…that's fine…sorry I asked."

"Don't be! I'm really honored that you'd ask me, that I am, but I'm just busy that night! I wish I could go…that I really do Kaoru-dono."

"It's really okay Kenshin, see you later then?"

"See you later!" Kaoru clicked the "OFF" button as Kenshin said goodbye and gave a dejected sigh.

"He said no," she said, her eyebrows drooping.

"No way!" Misao gasped, "He'd never turn you down, what's going on!"

"It's not like he's got a hot date or anything like that," Kaoru assured her, "He's just busy that night, that's all."

"That sucks!" Misao growled, "Oh well, at least Lord Aoshi will be there!"

"Yeah…" Kaoru mumbled, "At least my extra credit will be there…"

* * *

"How do I look!" Misao threw herself out from the door frame to show Kaoru her elaborate and new dress. White in color with spaghetti straps with a matching white wrap, Misao obviously had taken Aoshi's "Light colors" remark to the max.

"Great Misao," Kaoru told her, straightening her hair. "What about me?"

"Why do you care?" Misao asked, "It's not as if you have a date."

"Guess not…" Kaoru sighed, "But still, how do I look?"

"Perfect!" Misao winked, "If Kenshin was here, he'd have his heart ripped right out of his chest!"

"Thanks," Kaoru smiled. She was adorned in a baby blue dress with side straps that fell down her shoulders and a blue wrap, along with high heeled shoes and light blue gloves. Her hair was kept down with a blue hair piece and Kenshin's shell necklace hung around her neck. "Are the shells too out of place?"

"They're a tribute to your honey," Misao winked once more, "How can they not fit?"

A loud "ding-dong!" alerted Misao and Kaoru that Aoshi was there to pick them up. Misao squealed with hearts in her eyes, "I'LL GET IT!" she shrieked and sprinted over to open the door where Aoshi, dressed in a black tuxedo and holding a pink corsage stood in the door. "HelloLordAoshiisthatcorsageformeIreallyhopeitisthankssomuchforinvitingme!" (Translation: Hello Lord Aoshi, is that corsage for me, I really hope it is, thanks so much for inviting me!)

"Ummm…" Aoshi tried to make sense of what Misao was saying, but gave up, "This corsage is for you, for the invitation." He solemnly pinned it on her dress as Kaoru came to the door.

"Thanks for driving us Aoshi," Kaoru smiled and Aoshi nodded.

"It's no trouble," he walked out, Misao now with stars in her eyes practically floating behind him. Kaoru sighed as she saw herself standing in the door frame all alone without Kenshin and she looked to the night sky, dotted with evening stars. "Oh Kenshin…"

"Kaoru we're leaving!" Misao called to her as she claimed the passenger seat next to Aoshi.

"Coming!" Kaoru called and quickly ran as fast as she could in high heels to the car.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Misao smiled as they reached the school's concert hall, "Let's get good seats before the mobs arrive!"

Aoshi and Misao walked off towards the auditorium, Kaoru following a short distance behind, feeling horribly like a third wheel. She shivered against the cold air but was relieved to see that they had already reached the ticket booth.

"Here are the tickets," Kaoru held them out to Aoshi, "I paid for them in advance." Aoshi took the tickets and held them out to the old man taking them. The old man looked at them, ripped off the stubs and handed the tickets back to them. "Two balcony seats, A5 and A6, and one second row seat, B-14."

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, looking at the tickets, "But I requested three tickets together!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," the man shook his head, "Only two balcony tickets per group."

"What are we going to do?" Misao asked, "We'll be split up one way or another, and that's no fun…"

Kaoru looked at her two friends both quietly discussing the seating arrangement, Misao with a furrowed brow and Aoshi looking usually stoic. Kaoru looked at the two, and then sighed. She was a third wheel, she might as well act like one, "You two take the balcony seats, I'll take the one in the second row."

"B-but Kaoru are you sure?" Misao asked her, her eyebrows raised in worry, "Don't you want to see it from the bird's eye view?"

"See Wakamaru, no way!" Kaoru laughed, trying to make a joke of it, "C'mon, I'll be fine, you two have fun!"

"I-if you're sure…" Misao sighed and then took Kaoru's arm, "Kaoru…can I talk to you over there?" She pointed to the ladies' restroom and Kaoru nodded.

The two solemnly made their way over to the bathroom, Misao looking extremely forlorn and refusing to look up from her shoes. Kaoru felt so sorry for her…she must have been so beat up about all of this. They finally reached the bathroom and Misao let go of Kaoru's arm. "Misao-" Kaoru began to speak.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Misao screamed and thrust her best friend back and forth, almost making Kaoru's brains come loose from her head, "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you!"

"Mi-Misao it's no big deal," Kaoru laughed, coming out of her dizzy state, "I want you and Aoshi to have your romantic night together after all."

"Kaoru…" Misao smiled, "I want you and Kenshin to have your romantic night together too…" Kaoru smiled wearily as she saw Misao's eyes become glossy, "You deserve each other, you really do. Please Kaoru…be happy, for me if not for yourself."

Kaoru gave a huge smile, and in a second had her friend enveloped in a hug, "Th…that goes double for you, you got that! You and Aoshi better be making out up there or I'll have given up those seats for nothing!"

"If only!" Misao giggled, "C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and led her out of the bathroom at top speed back towards Aoshi, "We don't want to miss the concert!"

* * *

As Kaoru settled into her seat in the second row, she saw that the symphony behind the curtain was warming up. The light disorganized sound of music filled her ears and she smiled. It was slightly…peaceful.

But as the conductor came onto the stage, Kaoru clapped almost automatically with everyone else. She tuned out the boring speech that the conductor gave and sat with her eyes slightly blank. All she could think about was Kenshin…

"I hope you enjoy the show," the conductor finished and Kaoru quickly woke up to clap with everyone else. A steady flow of music came from the orchestra and the curtains flew open.

Kaoru gasped, then quickly covered her mouth as not to disturb the other audience members. She looked closer, and closer, but even if she had a microscope it wouldn't have changed anything. Most of the orchestra consisted of old white haired men, but in the sea of white, one color shown in the First Chair Violin section.

Red. Bright red. The kind of red belonging to her Kenshin as he sat gracefully playing the violin, the bow quivering in his hand and the body of it tucked neatly under his chin. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes closed serenely as he gently moved the bow back and forth to the music. Kaoru felt like she would cry. He was so…beautiful.

The music took her away, out of her seat, out of the room. Everyone else in the orchestra died out in her ears, and she could only hear Kenshin's violin playing. The audience was gone, the room was gone, it was just her and Kenshin playing to her. To her alone…

The song ended, but Kaoru didn't clap. She cried. She didn't know why, but she knew that somehow, seeing Kenshin up there, playing the violin with such grace and beauty as he did, made her want to cry her eyes out in happiness. She wished that he would just play to her forever. Planting light kisses on her lips and letting her lie in his lap as he played to her. That…would be heaven.

* * *

"There will now be a 10 minute intermission," came the announcement as the House Lights came on. Kaoru quickly got up to go to the refreshment table and find a napkin to wipe her tears. Walking/jogging, she quickly made her way through the crowd and to the table of refreshments.

"Hmph, what a pity, you're here." Kaoru's eyes flew open as she heard the voice that she least wanted to hear at that moment. She looked up and saw none other than Yuko staring at her in a bright pink dress and gloves. "Now the entire thing is ruined."

"Yuko, now is not the time, please go away," Kaoru snapped.

"I bet you came just to ogle at Ken-kun from the audience, didn't you?" Yuko asked disgustedly, "You're disgraceful."

"I came for the extra credit, like you!" Kaoru insisted to her.

"Pitiful," Yuko shook her head, "You're so in love with him, but he won't even give you a second glance."

"I'm going back to my seat," Kaoru spoke softly and started to turn around, only to have Yuko snatch her shoulder.

"Not until I'm through with you."

"WELL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Kaoru screamed and quickly pushed Yuko's arm off. She ran through the crowd back to her seat as the orchestra began to warm up once again. "All I need…" Kaoru assured herself, trying to calm her anger, "Is to hear Kenshin play…and then everything will be all right."

The lights faded and the conductor came out once again to welcome the audience. "Welcome to the second half of our show," he smiled, "To start off, I'm sure that most of you know that we have a particularly young, particularly talented man amongst us. At only 23 years of age, he has already made it to the first chair of the first violin section, and has, in turn, been granted the privilege to open up our second act with a solo piece of his choice." Kaoru felt her throat clutch. He would be playing alone! Alone, no one else! Just him and her…alone… "Please welcome Kenshin Himura."

The crowd applauded, as did Kaoru as Kenshin came out onto the stage, holding his violin and a music stand. In the center of the stage, a chair was placed and Kenshin smiled at the crowd and took his seat in it. "Before I start," he spoke and Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat, "I'd like to say a few words. A little less than a year ago, I saved a woman from freezing in the snow…" Kaoru froze. She couldn't believe it…it wouldn't be her and Kenshin…it would be…Kenshin and her…Jacket Girl. He would never play for her, never…he would only play for her… "And I must admit…that I've fallen hopelessly in love with her…" The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, but Kenshin didn't noticed. "This song, which…I composed myself entitled, "Searching for You" is for her. My Jacket Girl."

As he started the song, Kaoru's eyes started to overflow with tears. It was true, he was so in love with her, but she didn't mean anything to him! Nothing…all of her fantasies of Kenshin playing to her, of her life with him, of love, they were nothing! Absolutely nothing!

The song finished, and the audience erupted into tumultuous applause. Kenshin stood, bowed and bowed again as the audience stood to give a standing ovation. But soon they quieted down and Kenshin smiled, "If I may, I would like to play one more song."

Kaoru looked up as Kenshin took his seat once again and flipped the page of the music. "I also composed this one myself and this one is for a woman that I've known about a year as well." Kaoru blinked as she saw him speak to the audience, "She is my greatest friend, and my reason for being happy. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile, she makes me be more than I ever could. And so…this song is for you," and Kenshin lifted his head from the sheets and seemed to stare straight into Kaoru's eyes, "Kaoru."

And as he took his bow and placed it upon the strings, Kaoru felt her heart jump as the music flowed through him. This song was for her…he was playing for her, not for Jacket Girl, for her! The music danced around her, and once again, the audience disappeared, and only Kenshin and she were there. As he played elegantly, she found herself once again letting the tears flow, only this time from bliss…

The song ended and once again, Kenshin was met with standing applause. Kaoru stood as well, but for a different purpose. She shoved through the crowds and ran to the corner of the room, throwing the "Backstage, No Audience Members Allowed" door open and running up the stairs to meet Kenshin with a tight embrace.

"K-Kaoru-dono!" he asked in disbelief as Kaoru hugged him tightly, still crying, "Wh-what are you doing here, I thought you had to be somewhere!"

"I had to be here silly!" she said through the tears, "That was so wonderful!"

"Well…I wrote it for you," Kenshin smiled, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you are so beautiful!" she said and Kenshin blushed the color of his hair, "When you play the violin you are so beautiful!"

"Kaoru-dono, please don't cry…I meant that song to make you happy, wherever you were…"

"I am happy you dimwit!" Kaoru laughed, drying her tears, "I've never been more happy…" And as Kaoru lifted herself out of the embrace, she found her eyes meeting Kenshin's. Kenshin, holding her waist and Kaoru's arms linked around Kenshin's neck, they both stood still, staring at each other. "Kenshin…"

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin spoke and both of them felt their eyes lowering as they closed in on one another.

"Himura, the next song is starting!" the conductor rasped and Kenshin quickly let go of Kaoru.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, I have to go!" Kenshin waved to her, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah! Later!" Kaoru called after him as Kenshin took his violin and sat back in his seat. She looked after him and smiled. She wouldn't return to her seat. She was fine right here…watching him…

"Jacket Girl?" a voice asked herself as the concert had ended and the people were piling out, "That…sounds like the rumor that I heard." The figure speaking smiled a toothy smile and cackled, "I think I found the way to Ken-kun's heart…" And as the light of the inside flashed over her, anyone could have seen Yuko smiling wider then anyone could have ever imagined.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 11! I hope you all enjoyed it! I sure did!

OMIGOSH! We're at the climax chapters, I can't believe it! Only three more to go!

Next Chapter: October Confessions (You won't want to miss it!)

RR as always!


	12. October Confessions

October Confessions

A/N's: Hey everyone! So glad for the great review turn-out! I hope to get to 150 reviews with this chapter! It'll be a good one, I assure you!

I'm SO happy that everyone likes the chapters but HATES Yuko! That means I can write mean people well! Yay!

Hanako110: Here's your update! Three days after! Eeeks!

KaoruAngel: Not much Yuko in this chapter, but next chapter will practically star her in an infamous way!

Brittanie Love: Yay! Next chapter, hope it's just as great!

Han Futsu: WE ALL HATE YUKO! RR!

Kutie Angel: I'll do my best! Keep reading!

Sorry but I can't tell you: NOOOO! MY PLUSHIE! Oh well, I didn't like that one anyway…

Chizuru-chan: O.O You could say something nice about the story…lol!

Sky Fairy77: Yay! I loved writing this chapter too!

Zeldalover: Stupid Yuko indeed…must get hit by a steam roller…

Haha: Yay! Kill Yuko!

Final Genesis: Must have pride! Read this chapter and find out!

CrypticMaidenRK: B-day chapters rule! Keep reviewing!

Okay, enough ranting, here we go!

* * *

October. Fall was almost over, and that meant winter was right around the corner. All Kaoru could think of was the snow that would be falling soon outside her dorm. She didn't know what she would do seeing it fall every day. It would make her so sad…

But after she had gone to see Kenshin's concert, she and him had become much closer than before. She went to his practices frequently and he was always enthralled when she came.

Strangely enough, Yuko hadn't become much of a problem. In fact, she had hardly said five words to Kaoru in a week. In contrast with her snotty, aggravated attitude from before, the change seemed almost obscure, yet still positive. But Kaoru had noticed one thing every time she walked into Prof. Rumiko's class.

"Hey Yuko?" Kaoru asked and Yuko turned her head to Kaoru, as if she was a fly that was demanding her attention, "Since when did you buy a school jacket?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuko asked, a small smile curved on her lips, "I've had this for almost a year…you really aren't that perceptive, are you?"

"I…I guess not…" Kaoru ruffled her brow as Prof. Rumiko began the lesson.

* * *

"Can you believe it!" Kaoru asked, laughing as she can back with Kenshin, "The leaves are already on the ground."

"It does seem funny, doesn't it?" Kenshin asked, "How fast time has gone by."

"I agree," Kaoru nodded, looking at Kenshin with a slight blush in her cheeks. In one year she and Kenshin had become best friends, gone more places and done more things than she could ever have imagined. With all her friends beside her, she had gone to Okayama, seen America, squirmed at the beach. It all seemed like a passing dream.

Kaoru had never planned love in her life. In fact, she had been perfectly happy when it was just her and Misao. But when she was with Kenshin, she was a different kind of happy. A happy that she couldn't really describe.

"Hey…do you know Yuko Ikibana?" Kaoru asked. She had wanted to bring up the subject for a while now.

"Ikibana-san? Why yes," Kenshin nodded, "She's actually in a lot of my classes, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, she's just in one of my classes too," Kaoru remarked, glad that Kenshin hadn't responded with "Oh, my girlfriend!" or "Oh, my secret crush!". "She was at the concert."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Kenshin asked, "If she is, I'd like to meet her. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru blushed and blinked a few times, then smiled, "Yuko's not my friend." She sighed. "Nevermind…hey, how about I treat you to lunch?"

"Oh! I couldn't do that Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin insisted, "Let me treat you!"

"You already have," Kaoru winked, placing her fingers on Kenshin's lip, making him blush lightly, "So much. Now c'mon, let's get some Chinese!"

* * *

"It's funny," Megumi sighed, chewing her pencil as she and Sano sat in an empty classroom going over difficult equations, "How Tanuki girl has matured."

"Argh…Megumi…help…I don't get this at all…"

"Oh Sano, shut up!" Megumi snapped and gave him a sharp bash across the head. "At least listen to me! Don't you find it funny how much Kaoru has grown this past year?"

"Probably Kenshin's doing," Sano remarked, desperately trying to figure out Higher Calculus to no avail. "Something about love changes you I guess."

"You guess? Never been in love?" Megumi asked, one eye closed.

Sano looked at her and smiled, "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing…" Megumi remarked, returning to her paper, "I just hope that Kaoru can tell Kenshin how she feels about him finally. If she doesn't, she's going to lose him."

"I guess, but in the end, that's Kaoru's choice," Sano shrugged, "I mean…after all, she's afraid of confessing her feelings to Kenshin because she's afraid of getting rejected right? Of getting her heart broken?" Megumi nodded, now watching Sano with much intent. He brushed his hair back, taking the pencil out of his mouth, "And that's putting her feelings before Kenshin's. And I always thought…" Sano smiled at Megumi, "That love was kind of the opposite of that."

"S-Sano…" Megumi spoke softly, tears welling in her eyes. In a second, Sano found his head engulfed in a hug from Megumi, who had stood up and was now crying, "How in the world do you know something like that worthless rooster head?"

"Hey! I'm suffocating here!" Sano struggled and Megumi let go. "All I'm saying is that Kaoru needs to overcome her fear to be truly happy."

"I agree…" Megumi nodded and then paused, "Sano…I don't think…that I've overcome that fear either…and I know that I'm not truly happy…"

"Huh?" Sano asked, "What you say?"

"Nothing…" Megumi sighed, her eyes slightly dull, "I just hope that those two can finally be happy together…"

"As do I Megumi," Sano sighed, closing his math book, "As do I."

* * *

"Tsubame!" Yahiko called to Tsubame outside of her house as he road up on his bike. Tsubame, who was sweeping the front porch looked up and smiled. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Great, how about you?" Tsubame asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine," Yahiko smiled, "I just finished my afternoon magazine delivery, here, last copy." He passed her a magazine and she squealed.

"Yay! My _JapaneseTeen_ came!" She flipped through the pages, smiling.

"I can't believe you like girly magazines like that," Yahiko sighed, scratching his head.

"Oh I love it!" Tsubame smiled, but put the magazine down anyway and sat on the porch. She motioned for Yahiko to sit next to her and he obliged her. "So…how is Kaoru-chan?"

"She's okay I guess," Yahiko sighed, "Why do you ask about her?"

"I'm just worried about her, that's all," Tsubame told him, looking at her feet, "How are things with her and Kenshin-san?"

"I don't know," he sighed once again, "She's so protective with her feelings about him…it's odd."

"I understand."

"If I knew I'd tell you," Yahiko assured her, "But she just has a barrier up that doesn't allow her to communicate her feelings. I think that she's afraid of Kenshin, in a way."

"Afraid of getting her heart broken," Tsubame sighed, "I understand completely."

"But my Dad always told me…before he died," Yahiko spoke softly, " 'No guts, no glory'. That was his personal saying you know…fighter pilot for the Japanese Government and all…that was always his motto." Yahiko bit his lip, "Kaoru's got no guts, so there's no way she's getting any glory."

"I agree," Tsubame nodded, "Kenshin-san will never realize her feelings unless she tells him."

"And I hope that she can get over her fear and tell him," Yahiko said, tracing a pattern in the cement with his finger. "You know?"

"I do," Tsubame smiled fondly at him. "I want them to be happy too."

"After all…Kenshin may be Ugly's only chance, you know?" Yahiko laughed slightly.

"You're so sweet Yahiko-chan," Tsubame smiled, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed furiously and didn't even flinch at the "chan" suffix.

"A-a-anyway!" Yahiko blushed, "If only there was something we could do!"

"But we can't," Tsubame told him, "Its up to Kaoru-chan now…"

"I guess you're right Tsubame…" Yahiko nodded. "Nothing else we can do to help right now."

* * *

"HYAH!" Sweat flew from Misao's face as she sliced down the Kendo stick again.

"Faster!" Aoshi commanded, "With more technique, you're sloppy Misao!"

"Yes Lord Aoshi!" Misao nodded and threw another swing.

"Better…" Aoshi commented, "But still not nearly good enough."

"Thanks for meeting me here," Misao smiled as she grabbed a towel from the nearby bleacher. Wearing a Kendo Uniform matching Aoshi's, she held a wooden sword in her hand. "Lord Aoshi. I really needed the practice."

"We've got a tournament coming up soon," Aoshi shrugged, "Might as well get some more practice in."

"Hey Lord Aoshi?" Misao spoke and Aoshi raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about love?" Misao asked, her brow furrowed.

Aoshi paused, looked at Misao and sat down next to her, "An obstacle…sometimes…an obstacle that's needed."

"What about you?" Misao asked, "Do you need that "obstacle"?"

"Perhaps," Aoshi said stoically, "Why bring up this subject now Misao?"

"I was thinking about Kaoru and Kenshin…" Misao spoke and Aoshi nodded. "Kaoru's so confused about her feelings right now."

"Confusion is man's deadliest enemy," Aoshi agreed, "If Kaoru truly wishes to be with Himura then she must learn to overcome her enemy. It's like Kendo," he explained, "You must strike down your enemy before you can win the tournament."

"I see now," Misao nodded, "But still…does Kaoru have the strength to beat her enemy?"

"That is up to Kaoru," Aoshi assured Misao, "Now, enough of a break, keep swinging. Your form is slightly off."

"Y-yes Lord Aoshi!" Misao nodded and stood up to resume swinging practice.

* * *

"Kaoru-chan I'm home!" Misao called as she came to the door, only to see a note on it that read, 'Misao! Went out to lunch with Kenshin, won't be back until later!' "I see…a date with Kenshin! Hotcha! But…who's gonna cook dinner?"

Misao sighed and opened the door to see a fat letter resting on the welcome mat. She raised her eyebrow as she saw a note on it. She picked up the note and noticed Yahiko's handwriting, "Hey Ugly! This letter says urgent so I delivered it right away! Be grateful!"

Misao looked at the plump envelope and noticed that it did indeed say, "URGENT" on the front. Misao saw it was addressed to Kaoru and narrowed her eyes. "Why would Kaoru get a letter marked "Urgent" I wonder…" She looked around, closed the door and began to rip open the letter. As she finished opening it, she saw that a small booklet and a few letters were inside. She took out the first letter and opened it…

Dear Ms. Kaoru Kamiya,

We here at the California History Institute have heard recommendations from many of your professors to have you involved in a special four-year exchange program here in the United States. The Institute has recently received a special Feudal Japan Exhibit Piece set and you have been selected from hundreds of students to guide Americans through this extensive exhibit in the original language of Japanese.

Acceptance to our proposal would consequence in a full four-year scholarship to the University of California Los Angeles District. Room and board will be also included in the package, along with supplies and tuition. If you wish, you may decide to become a permanent worker at our Museum.

Enclosed are applications, letters from supervisors and an information booklet for your reference. We hope to have an answer from you by December 2nd.

Thank you very much and we hope that you will be able to join us in our Japanese Exhibition.

Sincerely Yours,

Renee Hatori

Number: (823) 555-6734

Email: 7434 Margery Ln., Los Angeles, CA

United States of America

Misao looked at the letter and had to rub her eyes over and over again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe it…some Americans wanted Kaoru to go away from them for four years…maybe…even forever. She paused…looked at the letter, then promptly ripped it, "Dear Mrs. Snooty Head, take this and shove it up your ass, cause Kaoru ain't leaving." After disposing of the entire letter, she threw herself down on the couch to eat some day old peanuts and watch TV.

* * *

"Thanks for the lunch Kenshin!" Kaoru laughed, "I told you that I would treat you though!"

"It's really all right Kaoru-dono," Kenshin assured her, "I couldn't ask you to do that, that I couldn't!"

"Well, it really was good!" Kaoru laughed, "And look, it's already dark!"

"The days are getting shorter," Kenshin nodded, "It'll be snowing soon…" he paused and looked at his shoes, "I'm reminded…of her…"

Kaoru looked at him with a solemn look in her eyes, "You mean…Jacket Girl?"

"Yes," Kenshin nodded, "Kaoru-dono…what's going on with me? I thought I'd find her by now…and make her happy."

Kaoru paused, "Maybe you already have…"

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Maybe…maybe just knowing that her savior is out there is enough to make her happy," Kaoru remarked, "You know?"

"Maybe you're right Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled.

"I am," Kaoru smiled, "I'm sure you'll find her one day Kenshin…"

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin smiled warmly, "You're so caring and wonderful…you really want me to find her…"

"I…I do Kenshin," Kaoru nodded, trying to hold back the tears, "I really do…all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy…"

Drop. Drip. Drop. Tiny rain drops fell on Kaoru and Kenshin's head as they left the restaurant. Kaoru looked up to see heavier drops starting to fall, "Ack! Kenshin, the rain!"

"Already raining! I can't believe it!" Kenshin whistled, "C'mon, I know where we can go!"

"Where!" Kaoru asked.

"The Kendo Team meeting dorm!" Kenshin told her, "No one should be there now, we can wait there until the rain dies down."

"But how can we get there without getting soaked?" she asked, "You didn't bring your car."

"Let's just run!" Kenshin told her, "Here!" He pulled off his jacket, "You can put this on your head, it'll keep you warmer…" he placed it on her shoulders and stopped, staring at her cold form in the rain. "K-Kaoru-dono…" They both paused, just looking at each other with deep eyes.

"Something wrong Kenshin?" she asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"N-nothing…this just reminded me of that time with Jacket Girl…that's all, c'mon, let's go!" And as Kenshin grabbed her hand, Kaoru gripped the jacket tight and followed him. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth…

"_How can you say this!" a voice came into Kaoru's head, "You love him, don't you! You've got to tell him!"_

"_Stop saying things you don't mean! Tell him the truth, he deserves that!"_

Kaoru responded, "_But…but…what if…he doesn't love me! He's in love with Jacket Girl!"_

"_You're being so selfish!" the voice reprimanded, "All you care about is your own heart!"_

"_B-but…"_

"_If you love him, let him know! That's what true love is about, isn't it!"_

"_I…"_

"We're here!" Kenshin laughed as they reached the Dorm building. Kaoru looked up as the two ran inside. She was glad to be out of the rain and out of the voices. "Here we are!" Kenshin took out a key and opened the door to a plain dorm room with a few couches, a TV and a small kitchen. "I think we still have some hot chocolate in the cupboards, I'll make us some."

"Th-thanks…" Kaoru nodded and sat down, shivering slightly. She was looking at her soaked feet with dull eyes and a guilty expression.

"_Still going to hide behind a wall Tanuki Girl?" Megumi asked, "You disgust me…maybe I should just take Ken-san!"_

"_Kaoru, c'mon, go for it!" Sano encouraged, "What's not to like?"_

"_Ugly! This is your only chance, are you really gonna waste it!" Yahiko reprimanded._

"_Kaoru-san, you've got to follow your heart! You're such a wonderful person, you deserve to be happy!" Tsubame told her._

"_Kaoru, defeat your fear…there is nothing to fear except fear itself," Aoshi sagely advised._

"_Kaoru!" Misao smiled, laughing/crying, "You've got to go for it! I know you can do it! Go for it girl!"_

"Guys…" Kaoru whispered.

"Yes! We do have some!" Kenshin smiled and started boiling water, "It'll be ready in a few minutes Kaoru-dono, you just sit tight!"

'Kenshin…' Kaoru thought, looking at him, his hair soaked, his eyes bright.

"_She is my greatest friend, and my reason for being happy."_

"_But what I meant is that I have so many good friends here, that I do! I couldn't just leave."_

"_You're safe Kaoru-dono, that's all that matters…"_

"_I hoped you would…"_

"_Thank you…thank you Kaoru-dono…"_

"_I feel happy, positive, loved."_

"_Will you accept this as thanks for your kind gesture on Valentine's Day?"_

"_Of all the chocolate I've eaten today Kaoru-dono, this is definitely the best!"_

"_I can tutor you!"  
_

"_Let's be friends. I know we got off to a rough start, but I would really like to hang out with you."_

"_You shouldn't be out here without a jacket, that you shouldn't,"_

…

"_You shouldn't be out here without a jacket, that you shouldn't,"_

…

"_You shouldn't be out here without a jacket, that you shouldn't,"_

"The hot chocolate is ready!" Kenshin called to her, taking out two steamy hot mugs of the hot beverage. "Here Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin held out the mug to her and she looked up at him, smiling widely and holding out the drink to her. She took it, but didn't let go. "…love you…" she mumbled.

"Pardon?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at him. His beautiful face, his wonderful eyes, his amazing soul. And she realized…it was now or never. She would either love him, or give him up. Now was the time…to take him away from Jacket Girl. "Kenshin…" she spoke softly. "I love you."

Kenshin's eyes widened and he stood up, his mouth slightly open in shock. She just looked at him, "I…really love you." Kenshin blinked a few times, then looked at her, as if pondering. His brow then furrowed and he put the chocolate down. He paused as he put it down, as if tears were welling through his eyes and he stood back up.

And bowed.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono…but…" he looked up, a saddened expression in his eyes, "I'm in love with Jacket Girl…I can't love you."

Kaoru's heart exploded into a thousand shards at that moment. She didn't know that so much water was held in her body as the tears welled in her eyes. She didn't understand…in her dream…all she needed to do…was…confess…to…oh no…she couldn't hold them in anymore.

The tears gushed out of her eyes and she bolted out the door. "Kaoru-dono, wait!" Kenshin ran after her, but she was too fast. He stopped at the door as she saw her running away down the side walk, not stopping for anything in the world. He looked after her…and although you couldn't tell in the rain, two streaks of tears fell down his cheeks.

Kaoru flew open the door of her dorm and threw herself onto the couch, crying her eyes out. They were already red and puffy and she couldn't control the sobs. Misao had left a note saying she had gone to the convenience store for some real food and Kaoru was all the more glad she wasn't there. She kept crying…Kenshin didn't love her…he didn't…he never would.

The phone rang, but Kaoru didn't pick it up…she knew it would be Kenshin. Just hearing his voice would break her heart. After three rings, the answering machine picked up.

"Kaoru-dono! It's me! I know you're the there Kaoru-dono! Please pick up the phone! I'll call back later…"

About a minute later…it rang again…once again Kenshin. She covered her ears and sobbed some more. The next time was Kenshin as well…and the next time…and the next time…

Ten minutes after his last call, Kenshin gave up and Kaoru was left alone to cry. She didn't understand…so this was a broken heart. The phone rang again. "I'm not picking it up…" she said to the machine. And it rang, and rang again until the machine picked up.

"Hello, Ms. Kamiya? This is Ms. Renee Hatori from the letter you received. Our letter got to you late, so I just wanted to tell you that you've been accepted as a exhibition tour guide at California History Institute. We'd really love for you to come over to America for our four-year program, so when you receive the information packet, please call me back. My number is…"

But Kaoru didn't listen anymore…she just thought…and thought…

The End of the Chapter! Can you believe it! How sad! But please, do not give up! Two more chapters to go! I know…it was bad for me to update so quickly, but I had to! Please, as always, RR!

Remember, insert your e-mail like this:

Example: Mine: PrettySammyNASaol,com (write the domain name with a comma instead of a period or it'll eat it.)

Okay, everyone, please do not hate me! The next chapters will get happier! BEAR WITH ME! The drama is at its peak!

Until then,

Ciao for now!

P.S. : If anyone's wondering, those italics before the confession were quotes from Kenshin from previous chapters in backing up order.


	13. November Deceptions

November Deceptions

Hey there everyone! Once again, I'm updating quickly! Almost at the end of the story and I'm pumped! Remember:

LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL! For those who leave signed reviews, I'll check your names, but anon people MUST LEAVE REVIEWS WITH E-MAILS!

Okay then, here we go!

* * *

"Have you noticed something about Kamiya-chan?" 

"She's totally depressed lately…"

"Those dull eyes she's got…"

"Sitting alone at lunch all the time…it's creeping me out…"

"Totally…"

"Hey Kaoru," Kaoru looked up, her eyes dull, her complexion pale. Her eye sockets were red and puffy from crying as she sat alone at a table eating lunch. It had been none other than Yuko that had spoken to her, a snooty grin on her face. "Whatcha eating all alone for?"

"Nothing…" Kaoru mumbled. She noticed that Yuko was wearing that school jacket again and she grimaced. She never wanted to see another jacket again…

This was all her fault…if she had just told Kenshin the truth that she was Jacket Girl then she already would have been his girlfriend! But…she knew that deep down…he wouldn't be in love with her…he would be in love with Jacket Girl. Yuko put her cafeteria tray down across from Kaoru and gave a fake smile. "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Kaoru wanted to say, 'No bitch', but thought better of it, "I don't care…" she spoke softly and Yuko smiled.

"Thanks! Man, isn't this cafeteria food gross?" she asked as she looked through her pasta, "Crap squared, right?"

Kaoru didn't respond as she chewed on her sandwich, not looking Yuko in the eye. She just stared at her plate, her eyes still blank and lifeless.

"So…" Yuko smiled, putting her hand on her chin, "How are things with you and Ken-kun?"

Kaoru bit her lip, "There's nothing between me and Kenshin…"

"Oh, I thought so," Yuko nodded, "After all…" she smiled and paused, "You're not his "Jacket Girl"."

Kaoru stopped and froze looking at Yuko. "How…how do you know ab-"

"I'm not deaf," Yuko raised her eyebrow, "I heard him at the concert. And I know that he's searching for that girl he saved a year ago…and you know what's amazing Kaoru?"

"Wh-what?" Kaoru asked, her eyes now furrowed with worry.

Yuko looked at her, smiled, and then took off her jacket. She showed Kaoru the tag which read, "KENSHIN HIMURA". Kaoru's eyes widened, "I'm that girl! What a coincidence, right?"

"B-b-but th…that's impossible…" Kaoru tried to mutter, but the words weren't coming out of her mouth.

"I haven't told him yet because I was so embarrassed!" she told her, overacting, "But now I'm going to tell him the truth! We'll be happy together finally!"

Kaoru looked at her and then screamed, "BITCH!" Kaoru violently picked up her tray and threw her salad, dripping with dressing, all over Yuko's face. Everyone turned to where the two were fighting and Yuko put on a hurt face.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" she asked, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You bitch…" Kaoru whispered, "I'm Jacket Girl…"

"I guessed as much," Yuko dropped her cute act, her face still dripping with the Italian dressing, "Why you cling to him…and that your jacket is missing its tag…" She laughed, "It's such a shame you haven't told him…well…too late." She held up the jacket that she held and pointed to the tag, "I've got the proof…and you don't, so go away and find yourself a new boy to tag along with…"

Kaoru stood up and ran out of the cafeteria while many people came to Yuko's aid. "I don't know what's wrong with her…" Yuko said, doing her best to put on the innocent act. "I hope that we're still friends…"

But that wasn't the worst of it…the worse was yet to come. Kaoru didn't see it…but she would soon know the meaning of true pain and betrayal. And it was coming so soon…

* * *

Kaoru was walking down the sidewalk that Saturday, still wallowing in her misery over Kenshin and Yuko. She couldn't believe that Yuko was going to take advantage of Kenshin like that! Just tell him that she was Jacket Girl and then lie to him for the rest of his life! 

But then again…wasn't that what Kaoru had done to him as well?

But Kaoru couldn't let that happen to Kenshin! She had to tell him that Yuko was going to take advantage of him! He would listen…she hoped.

"Kenshin…" she sighed as she kept walking.

"Yes?"

"Kenshin!" she turned around to greet him, but he wasn't there…she looked back around and her eyes widened as she saw him speaking to Yuko near a large tree. Yuko had it…the jacket…

"What did you need Ikibana-san?" Kenshin asked.

"I…I wish you would call me Yuko," Yuko told him.

"Umm…all right Yuko-san…"

"Ken…Ken-kun," she breathed heavily, putting on another innocent act, "I have something to confess!"

"Wh-what's that Yuko-san?" Kenshin asked.

"I…I've been…keeping a secret from you for almost a year now!" She told him, and then…she out held the jacket. Kaoru's eyes widened. Now was the time…she…had to tell him. "Last year, you saved me with this jacket! I…I've fallen in love with you Ken-kun!"

It…was too late…the jacket was in front of a shocked Kenshin, who was blinking rapidly. "B-but Jacket Girl had long hair…"

"I cut it…" Yuko saved quickly. "Ken-kun I really do love you! I want to thank you for saving me!"

"It's…it's my jacket…" Kenshin said in disbelief looking at the tag, "I…can't believe it…" He looked at her and smiled widely, "I found you!"

Kaoru's heart broke as she saw Kenshin envelop Yuko in a deep hug, pulling her close to him…and Kaoru felt tears falling down her face. "Fine…" she said, doing her best to dry her tears, "If you're going to love her…just because she has a dumb jacket…" Kaoru looked up, the silver tears streaming down her face, "Then I'm better off without you…"

* * *

"Hello?" Kaoru asked over the phone pleasantly, "This is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm afraid I didn't receive your letter, but I want you to know that I'm extremely interested in your program." Misao, who was sitting on the couch eating chips in her lap, stopped and listened carefully. "Yes, yes that's right. I'd love to check it out. You'll send me another packet? Thanks so much!" Kaoru then hung up the phone and sat down next to Misao. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Misao asked incredulously, "What are you doing going to America for four years, maybe forever!"

"I thought it was you who ripped up that letter," Kaoru narrowed her eyes, "It's a great opportunity Misao, one I can't afford to pass up."

"What about Sano, and Megumi, and Tsubame, and Yahiko, and Lord Aoshi! What about me!" she asked, "What about Kenshin!"

Kenshin's name stung Kaoru's heart and she had to swallow a lump of hate that was welling in her throat, "I'll miss all of you, but I have to move on. And as for Kenshin…" Kaoru's eyes became dull, "He has Yuko."

"So you're just going to give up!" Misao asked, "Why not tell him that you're the real Jacket Girl!"

"IF HE'S GOING TO LOVE SOMEONE FOR A STUPID JACKET HE DOESN'T DESERVE MY LOVE!" Kaoru shrieked and Misao's eyes became wide. "I'm sorry Misao…but Kenshin," Kaoru did her best and put on a fake smile, "He's out of my life now…I have to move on…"

"Kaoru…" Misao looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going out for a walk," Kaoru waved as she walked out the front door of their dorm.

* * *

"And I basically broke up with him!" Yuko laughed as she held onto Kenshin's arm, "He was a loser anyway, like I care!" 

"Oh…" Kenshin mumbled, "Sounds…interesting…"

"Oh it was!" Yuko nodded, "I'm so glad that we're finally together Ken-kun! An entire two weeks of being an official couple, I can't believe it! Isn't it like a fairy-tale?"

"Yeah…" Kenshin did his best to nod, "Fairy-tale."

"But I'm a little mad Ken-kun," Yuko pouted.

"W-why?" Kenshin asked her as the two continued to walk down the sidewalk. Yuko stopped walking and Kenshin was pulled back to her. He looked at her in question and she smiled flirtatiously.

"You haven't even kissed me yet," she said, pointing to her lips, "I thought since I was your long lost love you'd at least want to kiss me."

"Oh-uh…yeah…I guess," Kenshin laughed.

"Kiss me now," Yuko said, closing her eyes. Kenshin looked at her and paused, a look of slight disgust on his face. He stopped, closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her lips.

"Ahem," Kenshin opened his eyes, as did Yuko to see none other than Kaoru heading towards them. Kenshin blushed and Yuko smirked.

"O-oh Kaoru-dono, I was ju-just uh, I was-"

"About to kiss me!" Yuko told him, "Oh, don't let her get in the way Ken-kun, she's just jealous of me! She's totally in love with you, you know."

"Hey Kenshin," Kaoru smiled and Kenshin blinked a few times. "I wanted to tell you the good news! I got an intern program!"

"R-really? That's great Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin smiled, happy she was talking to him again. Yuko looked annoyed at his happy expression. "Where is it? Nearby?"

"Not exactly," Kaoru laughed, twisting her hair, "It's in California."

Kenshin froze, "C-California? Li-like…America?"

"Yeah! I was selected out of hundreds of candidates! Aren't you happy for me? I'll be leaving next week on November 30th! They suggested I wait until the year was over, but I just couldn't wait."

"N-next week?" Kenshin asked. "Isn't that pretty soon?"

"Well, there's nothing here for me," Kaoru shrugged, "Might as well move on right? I'll leave you two alone."

"Please do," Yuko sneered as Kaoru walked straight past Kenshin. Kenshin looked after her and then, almost out of impulse, grabbed her wrist.

"Kenshin…what?" Kaoru asked, not turning around to face him.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't know what's come over me…" Kenshin released her wrist and she walked briskly away, "Kaoru-dono…"

"Leave her alone Ken-kun!" Yuko commanded, grabbing his arm again, "She's such a busy body!"

"I don't think so…" Kenshin told her and Yuko snapped her head up. She stopped, and saw that Kenshin's eyes were a brilliant shade of amber, looking at her with a malicious glare, "I think that she's a wonderful person and the most amazing friend in the world."

"Uh…whatever," Yuko said, "Let's…let's keep going."

* * *

"Hyah!" Kenshin slashed his sword at the dummy in the corner, his eyebrows furrowed. "Hyah, hyah, HYAH!" 

"You're off Himura…" Aoshi voice spoke and Kenshin saw that in a moment, Aoshi's wooden sword was at his throat.

"A-Aoshi…"

"Funny…" Aoshi dropped his sword, "A month ago, you could hear someone opening a can of cola from across the street."

"I'm just a little off since I met Jacket Girl," Kenshin smiled.

"Ahh yes, Yuko," Aoshi nodded, "And Kaoru…she confessed her feelings to you?"

"I had to turn her down…" Kenshin sighed, "I love Jacket Girl…"

"You can say "Yuko" instead of "Jacket Girl" all the time now…" a voice from across the gym called. Kenshin and Aoshi looked over to see Sanosuke walking solemnly across the floor, looking at Kenshin with a grimaced expression.

"Oh…yeah…I love…" Kenshin stopped, and then quickly changed the subject, "What are you doing here Sano?"

"I'm just here to make sure that you didn't leave your brain here," Sano spoke, "I've seriously been looking everywhere."

"Sano…please, I'd wish you'd drop the subject."

"And what if I don't, huh?" Sano asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "What if I damn hell don't drop the subject!"

"I'm in love with Yuko!" Kenshin insisted, more to himself then to his friends, "She's my Jacket Girl!"

"Yeah, and she's also a bitch," Sano pointed out, "And you…turned down Kaoru just because she doesn't have a stupid jacket!"

"There were lots of reasons!" Kenshin told him.

"Oh yeah?" a voice from the door came and the guys looked over to see none other than Yahiko walking in, "Give me an example."

"L…like…well…" Kenshin looked at his sandaled feet and grabbed a towel from the bleachers, "It's not important now…Kaoru-dono's leaving…I'm never going to see her again. She doesn't want me in her life anymore…"

"And couldn't that possibly be because of the way you treated her!" Sano snapped and Kenshin paused, gripping his kendo stick with all his might. "Trashing her feelings all because she wasn't the stupid girl who you saved! You're dumber than I thought you were!"

"I'm leaving…" Kenshin spoke softly and began to walk to the locker room.

"Do you love Kaoru or not!" Sano screamed and Kenshin stopped in his tracks.

"…" Kenshin didn't answer, he just stood on the floor mat, biting his lip.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Sano screeched.

"I'm going…I have a date with Yuko tonight…" Kenshin then ran as fast as he could to the locker rooms, leaving the frustrated Sano, the teeth-grinding Yahiko and the stoic Aoshi alone to glare at him from across the gym floor.

* * *

"You CAN'T be serious Tanuki girl!" Megumi slammed her hand down on the coffee table, making the four girl's mugs rattle. "You're leaving tonight! That's too soon!" 

"I know that it's pretty sudden…" Kaoru spoke softly, lightly picking up her mug and taking a sip of coffee. Around the table were Misao, still looking worried, Tsubame, looking the same as Misao, and Megumi, looking more pissed off than words could explain. "I know it's a bit early…but I think it would be better if I left as soon as possible."

"Kaoru-san…" Tsubame frowned, holding her mug of tea, "Can't you just tell Kenshin-san that you're the real Jacket Girl?"

"He wouldn't believe me…" Kaoru shrugged, "And even if he did…even if I show him proof…that's not…" Kaoru squinted her eyes and looked into her coffee, "That's not what I want to be loved for."

"Kaoru…" Misao spoke in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Misao," Kaoru assured her, "Really."

"But what about us!" Megumi demanded, "You're being selfish, just picking up and leaving like this!"

"I know it's selfish…" Kaoru nodded, "But it's my life, and I have to do what I think is right."

"What a load of bull," Megumi snorted and sat back down on the couch, sipping coffee, "You just want to get away from Ken-san, right?"

"Megumi!" Misao warned her but to everyone's surprise, Kaoru just smiled.

"Maybe you're right Megumi," Kaoru nodded, "Seeing him hurts so much now, I can't hold it in anymore. Leaving is the best thing to do…for both of us."

"Feh…you're just running away…" Megumi said softly.

"I am…" Kaoru admitted, "But I've made that decision." Kaoru looked up defiantly and Megumi was caught in a cold glance match with her, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Maybe not," Megumi reasoned, "but maybe Ken-san can!"

"Kenshin won't stop me, he doesn't care about me," Kaoru insisted, "All he cares about it Jacket Girl…"

"IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, THAT HAPPENS TO BE YOU!" Megumi shrieked, standing up violently, "YOU'RE THE DAMN JACKET GIRL!"

"I KNOW!" Kaoru insisted to her, "I've always known…" she bit her lip, "but Kenshin will never love Kaoru…he loves Jacket Girl…"

"Kaoru…" Misao spoke shakily, tears forming in her eyes. But Kaoru just stood up, ignoring Misao.

"I need to finish packing…I'll see you guys later." And with that, she walked out of the room into her bedroom where her suitcase stood on the bed.

* * *

"And then I just threw the water right in his face!" Yuko laughed as she and Kenshin sat at a fancy restaurant decked out in formal attire. Outside, white snow was falling. Kenshin in a light dress shirt and slacks and Yuko wearing an overly fancy dress. Soft music played in the background as Kenshin played with his food as Yuko, as usual, dominated the conversation. "Isn't that funny Ken-kun?" Kenshin didn't respond and Yuko gave him an annoyed look, "Hey! Are you even listening?" 

"Huh?" Kenshin looked up, "Sure I'm listening."

"You haven't been paying a scrap of attention to me all evening!" Yuko pouted. "And I've been so interesting…"

"I'm sorry Yuko-san…"

"Call me Yuko-dono," she commanded, "Like you call that stupid Kaoru girl! You must like me more than her!"

"Oh…okay Yuko…"

"Yuko-dono!" she sniffed, "I don't think you want to say it!"

"O-of course I do Yuko-dono!" Kenshin finally spat out, as if he was disgusted by calling her the suffix.

"That's better," Yuko smiled, "But not good enough. You haven't even told me once that you love me!" she frowned, "I thought I was your dream Jacket Girl!"

"Y-you are Yuko!" Kenshin assured her.

"Yuko-dono!"

"Y-Y-Yuko-dono!" Kenshin corrected himself.

"Ken-kun…" Yuko smiled, "Say you love me…"

"What?" Kenshin asked, as if flabbergasted by the request.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Yuko furrowed her eyebrows, "Just say, "I love you Yuko"."

"Oh…" Kenshin said, "I…I love…love…."

"Spit it out already!" Yuko snapped.

"_Do you love Kaoru or not!"_

"_And you…turned down Kaoru just because she doesn't have a stupid jacket!"_

"_There were lots of reasons!"_

"_Oh yeah? Give me an example."_

"_Well, there's nothing here for me…might as well move on, right?"_

"I…don't love you," Kenshin blinked, as if realizing this for the first time.

"What?" Yuko asked, taken aback. "What did you say?"

"I…don't love you!" Kenshin laughed, "In fact, I don't even like you! I thought I would love Jacket Girl but instead," Kenshin smiled, "I absolutely loathe her!" Kenshin's eyes then widened, "And the one…that I really love…" Kenshin stood up frantically, "Is getting away!" He started to run from the table, only to have Yuko grab his wrist.

"Who cares about her!" Yuko screamed, "I'm Jacket Girl! Don't you love me, Jacket Girl!"

"Tell me Yuko-san…" Kenshin turned around, and Yuko was greeted with the same amber eyes as before. A shiver ran down her spine, "Where exactly did I save you that night?"

"Umm…" Yuko paused, "At…at the stairs of the college?"

"Wrong," Kenshin smiled, moving his face down to hers, "The curb…you're not really Jacket Girl, are you?" He maliciously smiled once again, "I have no more time to waste on you." He started to turn to leave, only to be stopped by Yuko's voice.

"So you're just going to keep looking then!" she asked, her voice sharp and terse, "Keep looking to the ends of the earth for her!"

Kenshin paused and turned around, "No…" he smiled, "I'm through looking for her…I know who I love."

And with that, he sprinted out of the restaurant, leaving everything, including Yuko behind…

"Sir wait!" a waitress called after Kenshin, "You left your jacket! It's much too cold outside to go without it!" But it was too late, Kenshin was already sprinting down the street. "I hope he'll be okay…"

* * *

"This should be the last of it…" Kaoru smiled, wiping her brow as she piled in the last article of clothing into her suitcase. She looked outside at the snow falling and grabbed her school jacket. His school jacket, she meant…she paused, her eyes slightly blank. Then, she wrapped it around herself and then looked into her drawer to see if she had missed anything. She stopped as she saw a tiny plastic bag with the tag that she had ripped out. 

Her eyes slightly teary, she stopped as she looked at it. "KENSHIN HIMURA" it read…she stopped…stared…and then grabbed the tag and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. She then took her suitcase and walked out the door…never to return.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 13! OMG! Only like…less than a chapter left to go! Remember, review! The next chapter should be coming out shortly! REVIEW! 

Preview:

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called as he ran down the sidewalk of their college campus. His heart, racing, but his face numb as ice, he kept running, calling her name, "Kaoru, where are you!"

To be continued in the next and final chapter of:

December Air

Until then,

Ciao for now!


	14. December Air

Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! The final chapter! I'm SOOOO sad! Yet happy at the same time. I want to give a final thank you to every reviewer, but there are so many, I'll just have to do a group thank-you.

This is my first Chapter completed fic, and you have all made it extremely special for me. I suppose that I can now move this folder to "Completed Fanfiction" in my folder. This story has been the most touching experience of my fanfiction career, and it will always have a special place in my heart.

To every reviewer: thank you for everything you said.

And now…for the final piece of December Air.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called as he ran down the sidewalk of their college campus. His heart, racing, but his face numb as ice, he kept running, calling her name, "Kaoru, where are you!"

He couldn't believe it! What if she had already left? What if she was already thousands of miles away on some plane without him! What if he never saw her again! He'd never be able to admit how much of a fool he had been!

"KAORU!" he kept screaming to empty air. He stopped, his arms…they were freezing. "Oh…no…I left my jacket in the restaurant. I can't go back now!" he tried to move forward, "Am…am I going to die? This…is…sickeningly ironic."

His legs stopped moving. They were numb from the freezing snow and he could barely move. "Kao-Kaoru…" he whimpered, "I'm never going to tell her…how I felt…" Two tears fell from his eyes and landed on the ground, freezing almost immediately, the salt residue staying on the ground. "KAORU!"

"Here," Kenshin blinked as he saw black cover his eyes. He noticed that a jacket had been thrown on him. He took the jacket out of his eyes to see none other than Kaoru standing in the cold snow, looking at him, her suitcase in hand and a scarf wrapped around her neck. "Wouldn't want you to die freezing."

"Kaoru! Kaoru-dono, I-"

"Your date with Yuko already finished?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not Jacket Girl Kaoru! I figured it out," Kenshin assured her.

"Oh, I see, so you're going to keep looking for her?" Kaoru asked, "Well…as you know, I'm not her, so I'll be leaving now."

"Kaoru-dono, stop!" Kaoru stopped as she felt Kenshin grasp her wrist. "Please Kaoru-dono…I'm going to give up looking for Jacket Girl."

"Whatever for?" Kaoru asked, "She's your dream girl after all."

"Not anymore Kaoru!" Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin staring intently at her, "Kaoru…I've realized…my dream girl was right in front of me the entire time. Kaoru…" Kenshin smiled at her, "I love you."

Kaoru felt tears welling in her eyes and flowing down her face. She couldn't believe it…Kenshin loved her…her! Not Jacket Girl, not Yuko, no one but her! "Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru threw herself into Kenshin's arms and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Kaoru-dono…"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and then smiled. She put her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out the tiny Ziploc bag containing the tag. She put it in Kenshin's hand and Kenshin looked at it. He looked back up at her face, his eyes wide with confusion, "I…I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…" Kaoru smiled, looking at the man she loved above all else. She gave a charming smile and then gave a short laugh, "Who believes in that love-at-first sight crap anyway?"

And no one knows why, but at that exact moment, the exact moment when Kaoru jumped into Kenshin's arms and kissed him passionately, and Kenshin twirled her around in his arms as the snow fell, the clock struck twelve, and it was December. The month in which the lovers had met now was upon them once again as their feelings united as one. No one understands how the strange coincidence occurred, but, in my opinion, I think it had something to do with what Kaoru said to Misao almost a year before:

In December, miraculous things can happen…

The End

* * *

Well there it is…the end. I feel slightly sad that I've finished it, but happy at the same time. This fic will always be part of me, and I'm so happy that all of you have enjoyed it so.

Sequel? Well…you know…good authors don't write and tell.

Please, leave your e-mail! Next Sunday, February 20th, you will be receiving a special gift! My e-mail is:

PrettySammyNASaol,com.

Please leave your e-mail or note that it is in your pen-name!

Thank you everyone, I really appreciate all your support.


End file.
